Grounded For Life
by Darth Comrade
Summary: The duo have become dangerous. Kim and Ron's parents are never aware of what dangers the two get themselves into. Kim investigates Drakken's latest plot without avail, Kim and Ron's lives change. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 The Gorge

Chapter1- the Gorge

Blue lights beamed from the windows of the building that was assembled on the cliff face of the mountain. The building was oval in shape and had beams holding it in place, not allowing it to fall.

Kim and Ron have never seen anything built like this before. It was metallic, bulky and huge.

The nighttime served them well. They could use their grappling hooks to swing from cliff to cliff without anyone spotting them. From a distance nothing is visible, the moonlight and the illumination from the building was the only source of radiance they had.

"Kim, I can't see a thing," whispered Ron in a slightly high tone.

She didn't respond.

She was still upset that Wade had disturbed them from their Friday night outing.

Fridays were her unofficial Ron nights. It's already been a month since the prom.

Kim hadn't opened the subject to Ron yet, she was afraid that the new relationship might take over the one she already had with him. As a boyfriend things would change. She likes Ron just the way he is, playful, funny and never dull to hang around with.

Every time she comes to speak of the prom, she backs away and changes the subject. She has a feeling that Ron might feel the same way.

"I think something's crawling on me!" He half-screamed.

"Ron! Pipe down we're almost there." She whispered. She stood at the edge of the cliff, where a large gorge separated them from the edge of the building.

At the other end there was a railed catwalk. She fired her grappling hook using her hairdryer supplied by wade. The hook accurately fixed itself on the railing and Kim swung across the canyon to the catwalk. She climbed over the balustrade and leaned against the wall, looking from side to side if there were any guards. She gave Ron an all-clear signal with her flashlight.

It was now Ron's turn. He stepped up, legs quivering, pulled out his ' hair dryer' and pulled the trigger while wincing, the hook flew through the air missing the railing and slamming beside Kim's head as she ducked, causing a heavy crack on the wall.

"Oops," Ron was then pulled off his feet and was dragged by the rope across the gorge while giving out a squeal, which was silenced when he hit the railing causing it to bend with the shape of his stomach.

Kim pulled his limp body over and straightened him up.

"You ok?" she asked concerned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Next time, we use gliders!" Ron pointed out still rubbing his stomach.

"Come on!" She said pulling him by his arm.


	2. Chapter 2 Around The Corner

A.N. Ok here's the second chapter

---------------------

Chapter2- Around the Corner

They reached a bend on the catwalk rounding a corner of the building.

Kim peeked and found a guard dressed in Drakkens goon style uniforms except in dark blue color, they looked fitter than usual and wielded guns. Guns! That was new…

She turned back to Ron and signaled to him the goon round the corner…with a gun.

He knew exactly what to do.

He pulled out of his backpack a rod, which wasn't glowing and handed it to Kim.

He then pulled out another one of his own and both placed the hilts on their belts so that they hung off like swords.

Ron moved in front of Kim and waited till the guard turned his back.

Ron then snuck behind him, he quickly placed his hands around the man's neck and with a swift tug and a snapping sound the man fell flat on his face to the ground.

Kim approached Ron as he was rolling the corpse off the edge of the walkway.

"I don't understand, you're afraid of something crawling on you, but not afraid of snapping a guys neck?" She sarcastically asked with a smirk on her face.

"Kim, Kim, Kim," he stood up, " There's a wide difference between, fear and trauma," he explained extending his arms out, "Fear I can handle. Trauma, well, that's another story." Kim just walked to the side knowing that she'd never hear the end of it.

"Lets move, we need to see what's going on here and who's behind it." She said while Ron bent down to finish the job, " GJ seems concerned about some of the activity going on here." Ron walked up beside Kim after pushing the dead man off the edge.

"And, so what if there's activity here?" Ron asked.

"Ron! Activity as in, take over the world activity!" She stated.

"Ohhh, right! Ah ha ha!" Ron put on his usual guilty smile, "Just testing you that's all…"

-----------------

A.N. Notice how serious Kim and Ron's mission is now…they actually killed a goon!


	3. Chapter 3 Behind The Structure

A.N. Decided to publish chapter 3 early!

----------------------

Chapter 3- Behind The Structure

They continued walking around the building till they reached the other side of it and approached a wall at the end of the catwalk posing a dead end for them except there was a ladder going up the middle which leads to the back of the structure.

Suddenly they heard a sound that made them freeze. It was a thunderous sound with a rhythm to it, which kept going again and again and again.

Ron was the first to say something.

"Crunching?" Asked Ron.

"No," Kim said with a scared, anxious tone. "Marching!"

She climbed up the ladders gracefully and there lay ahead of her on the other side an armed force, at least a thousand strong, marching up a walkway that lead to a transport's loading bay.

"Wow," said Ron as he climbed up beside her, "Some army, huh?"

She looked across and saw more were waiting to board other transports.

One of the transports took off, making a whining sound, and then jetting off towards a large floating vessel in the distance. Lights illuminated the vessel's hull revealing its size similar to a floating city. There was a mixture of tall towers on the ship but one was extra tall, protruding from the middle. It stood out from the rest. No doubt who ever is in charge is up there.

"Kim…" Ron said in a trembling voice. "We're…not going…th…th…"

"Yes we are!" she said in her determined voice and strolled down to where the army massed.

---------------

A.N. Chapter four coming (hopefully) tomorrow or after tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4 Infiltrating The Ship

A.N. This is a longer chapter, I guess many of you prefer larger chunks to read!

------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Infiltrating The Ship

The platoon officer strode passed the lined up troopers.

He held an electronic pad checking off present soldiers. He called each by their number, which was followed by a confirmation reply, which was difficult to hear with all the loud engines going off in the background and other officers yelling out orders to other platoons.

Two soldiers in the line looked slightly shorter than the others. One of them was giggling to him self. The shorter one nudged him, "Ron! Stop giggling!"

"I can't help it…its Rufus!" he said through gritted teeth.

The officer stopped at the shorter one, who was also the slimmest.

"I don't remember you," he knelt over to look at the soldier's face closely.

The slightly taller soldier gave out a cough which caught his attention and said, "Ugh, yeah well, we've been assigned as replacements for the last security breach," the officer turned to him slowly. He stared him through the goggles. Ron kept a cold still face, as he usually does when Mr.Barkins does the same.

"Very well, you two check off," The officer stood a side, "Join the battalion and prepare to depart" The platoon marched off and stood with a larger group. They then waited for the loading bay in the transport to open and all marched inside.

The transport took off and joined the traffic of ships heading towards the colossal vessel in the night sky.

The closer the transport got to the immense ship, the more they could make out the various protruding structures. Each little tower was the size of an empire state building.

The scale of this operation no doubt awed the pilots of the transport every time they came back to land in the hangar to drop off the troops.

The transport slowed down as it approached its reserved place and settled on the polished metallic surface.

The battalion of troops marched out and stood at attention facing their officer.

The two heroes snuck away from the group when the captain wasn't looking and hid behind several crates where a ventilation opening was. There they removed their uniforms and put on their backpacks.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Ron asked expecting Kim to give a long descriptive strategy where he'd end up hearing the words distraction a long the lines.

"I," she paused for a second, "don't have a plan Ron." She whispered sheepishly.

"Ok," he slowly managed to get out, he was going to yell at her but decided she was under enough pressure, "do you at least know why we're here?"

"Well," she nodded, "I guessed that who ever would be in charge must be on the tallest tower…"

"Must be on the tallest tower? You have no idea how to get to the tallest tower, do you?" Ron mocked.

"Look, I'm making it all up as I'm going a long ok?" Kim hissed.

"Alright, fine! Just tell me what to do." He sighed.

"Just get that vent opened."

"On it, KP", Ron decided not to get on Kim's bad side.

He remembered what happened when he tried to break up with her, even though she was wearing a moodulator he can't help but feel that an angry Kim is a dangerous thing indeed.

When in these situations Kim can handle herself very well, she's very easily frustrated, especially when things go wrong, and can sometimes get bossy but of course someone with natural leadership skills tend to be a little.

"Come on little buddy," A little mole rat came stretching out of his pocket, " I need you to unscrew this vent," the mole rat gave a little nod and scampered through the vent hole.

Seconds later the four screws fell and Ron pulled the metal piece out of the wall.

"Good job Rufus!" He gave his mole rat a pat on the head and slid him back into his pocket.

Kim tied her hair back and went in first, Ron followed behind her.

They continued crawling through till they saw an opening at the end.

"Come on! We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Asked Ron.

Kim slid through the hole and found herself standing on flat metal flooring sticking out of the wall.

Ron followed and looked down the bottomless shaft.

"Cool!"

the shaft was split in half by metallic poles that criss-crossed along the shaft walls.

Kim pulled Ron head back quickly; "Look out!" an elevator came down the shaft.

"Jump!" she said and pulled Ron down with her as they landed on top of it.

"Uh Kim, wrong way!" he said.

She looked over to the other side of the shaft and tugged on Ron's shirt.

"Ready?" before Ron could say anything she pulled him off the elevator with her and used her grappling hook to swing off the poles to the other side of the shaft.

"Aaagh! Kim!" Ron screamed.

"Let go…Now!" she dropped Ron and he landed on something lifting him towards her.

She released her grappling hook and landed beside Ron.

"Going up?" she laughed.

Ron got up and dusted his clothes.

Kim pulled out her rod from her belt and pressed a red button on the hilt.

The rod gave off a purple light.

Ron did the same except his rod lit yellow.

Then both of them thrust their rods into the ceiling of the elevator. The metal began to melt as they moved their rods in a circular motion.

Finally a piece of metal fell into the elevator, which made a hole big enough for Kim and Ron to jump through.

Ron's glow rod stabbed a goon in the stomach and was moving its way up.

Kim jumped in after Ron and cut another goons hands off before he could shoot Ron with his pistol; she then picked up the pistol and whacked the man with it in the face several times.

The gurgling noises coming from Ron's victim stopped once his blade reached the goon's throat, and then he pulled it out.

"These new weapons Wade gave us aren't half bad!" Ron chuckled.

"I thought you're supposed to cover my back, Ron?" Kim questioned.

"Sorry KP, I guess I got a little carried away there," he sheepishly answered.

Kim's eyes narrowed when she looked at Ron's face.

"What?" he asked.

"Some blood on you're face," She said pulling out a napkin and licking it "Right there!" she wiped a droplet of blood off his cheek while he began to blush.

"Don't worry its not yours…what's wrong?" she asked as she put the napkin away.

"Its not that, its…nothing, nothing," he stuttered.

"You're face is going red! What is it?" she teased.

Ron didn't answer he just looked away and tugged on his collar to let some air out.

"Honestly you've never behaved like this every time I wiped something off your face," she said raising an eyebrow.

"Lets just get back to what we were doing, ok KP?" he suggested and activated his rod.

"Very well," she did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Chapter 5 coming A.S.A.P.

Please R&R so that I make it better!


	5. Chapter 5 The Strategy Room

A.N. Alright! An action packed Chapter, no fluffy stuff. Yet.

I know some of you aren't happy with the excessive violence in my story, but I assure you it will all be explained later on as to why Kim and Ron are acting like this. It's necessary for the storytelling.

Here it is, enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Five- The Strategy Room

The strategy room was bustling with activity. Computer Panels were lined up against the walls manned by goons dressed in plain gray uniforms who were frantically hitting buttons.

A round table with a wide hologram of a map centered the room. Other personnel were standing around it pointing at the battalions that can be viewed on it.

Guards here and there wielding machine guns guarded the room.

There was a wide door that lead to another room; across the other side of the strategy room there were two elevator doors. One slid open catching the attention of the guards.

Two corpses lay inside.

"What the-" one of the personnel stated, "Guards check them out!"

All the people in the room stopped working and looked into the elevator as two guards slowly approached it.

Just as the two guards peeked their heads through the elevator doors two blades one purple and one yellow slashed down from the sides of the elevator onto the two guards heads chopping them off and bringing their limp bodies down.

Everyone was too shocked to move. The guards ran up to the elevator and stopped to fire.

The boy and the girl rushed into the room after a grenade was thrown inside, they moved with great agility. The girl had dropped her rod when the grenade exploded. She made a summersault and landed on the shoulders of the goon who threw it, dropping him on the ground and snapping his neck. The boy simply cut two guards down as a third guard opened fire on him, he then ran with great speed on the wall and dived blade first through the goons chest.

Other guards came rushing into the room when the alarms sounded and the unarmed computer personnel took cover.

Kim found herself cornered; one of the guards stepped up and gripped her neck telling her that Dr.Drakken wanted her alive.

She simply slipped her index finger between her neck and his thumb and twisted his thumb back so quickly that a loud snap was heard and a deep voiced cry.

Before the other guards could shoot she hopped over the goon who was in her mercy and threw him over her shoulder towards them, picked up her blade and began a deadly dance.

When she was done she peeked over her shoulder where Ron was cutting at a crowd of cornered maintenance workers.

A guard took aim at Ron from the other side of the room, before he could pull the trigger Kim gripped her rod tightly pulled her arm back as far as she could, "I don't think so!" she muttered and threw her blade right into the man's throat sending him into a computer panel. She somersaulted onto the goon's chest and pulled the rod out of his neck then hopped off of her victim and twisting in the air slicing another man's throat.

Breathing deeply, her eyes shifted across the room looking for anyone else.

When Ron was done with the goons he spotted Kim on the other side of the room and saw a goon coming out from behind a computer panel holding a metal stick behind her. "Kim! Look out!"

She turned around confused and was shocked at the sight, she froze not knowing what to do dropping her glow rod in the process.

Ron jumped across the hologram table and landed on both feet on the other side, he then made a flip over Kim landing on one knee held his glow stick over his head and parried the attack.

Kim placed both her hands on Ron's head and used it to flip over the goon and pick up her weapon to slice the man's feet from the back.

Ron kicked the goon over Kim's crouching body and jumped landing with his rod in the man's chest.

The lights in the room were flickering, corpses lay everywhere on the floors, the hologram table and even one or two hanging off the ceiling.

"Is that all of them?" Just as those words came out of Ron's mouth Kim got up from her crouching position and rushed over to one of the larger panels on the wall, "Ron, the data card", she asked turning around and putting a hand out.

"Yeah its right…wait", his hands rushed all over his pockets, "wait…I know its here somewhere…I just…" Rufus jumped out of Ron's shirt carrying a small rectangular disc with a wide smile on his face, "Hello!" he said.

Ron's expression of relief was enough to signal to Kim never to do that mistake again, although she most probably will, too many times has she given Ron another chance to try to prove himself to be a responsible adult…always failed.

Ron handed it over to Kim, she slid the disc through the slot. It was programmed by Wade to up load any information located in a computer that the disc is inserted into.

Kim figured that these must be the servers Wade was talking about. The disc automatically slid back out and Kim quickly placed the disc in her shoe. The wide doors slid open and Kim and Ron turned around. The lights from the other room were bright which squinted their eyes. Three shadowed figures stood at the door.

Kim and Ron took up fighting positions when one of the three figures spoke.

"Hi Kimmie!", Kim's eyes narrowed to that voice, "Shego!" she muttered.

"Looks like you've been having a lot of fun in here!" she said as she strode through the doors and looked around the room and the ceiling, two guards followed her in, "you know," her green eyes widened now that she looked at them and they seem to glow in the dark room, " I wish I could join in, but…" she snapped her fingers and a large number of guards rushed through the doors, these ones seemed tougher though, they carried electro-staffs on their backs and carried heavier machine guns. They ran around the room and surrounded the two teens, " that would spoil the surprises Dr.Drakken has in store for you"

"Kim…" Ron moaned, " These guys look tough"

"They'll take us to where we need to go…give up" Kim didn't really like doing this, but if it gets them to the top of the tallest tower then so be it.

Both of them put their hands up and then were taken out of the messy room of corpses.

The corpses of guards and computer engineers who only minutes ago realized that if they had been facing the Kim and Ron that saved the world at a younger age, they no doubt would've been spared from their terrible fates. They…changed.

Too bad they realized that too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope you all enjoyed this one…I did find a little difficulty in describing the battle scenes and certain moves I wanted Kim and Ron to use…Please R&R and tell me what you think of the fighting? Should I "amp" down on the detail or write with more?

Chapter Six coming A.S.A.P.!

I know this one took a while, but I've been having a tough week.


	6. Chapter 6 The Command Centre

A.N. Hope you enjoy this chapter just as I enjoyed writing it!

Oh, by the way don't worry about the sudden change of the summary; I haven't changed my mind about the story!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

The ground floor of the command center was filled with computer panels and hologram tables, all operated by deck crew who pretended to look busy for the moment.

Two staircases on opposite sides of the room led to a walkway that went around the front of the room where large windows overlooked the light blue sky indicating dawn time.

On the walkway a slightly aged high-ranking officer stood at attention, he looked a little nervous. Besides, who wouldn't after handing a report that suggested things weren't going all too well for their project to the man in charge of the whole thing.

The receiver of the report stood slightly hunched staring outside the window holding the report by his side in one hand. His blue, scarred face twisted into a frown.

"You have failed me for the last time, general" he said in an agitated tone then turned around to face the general, "This operation is way behind schedule. As if it's not enough that we've had more than our fair share of security breaches and a series of technical failures!" The now frustrated man turned away and leaned on the railing over-looking the ground beneath them, "Do you know what this project needs general?" he rhetorically asked, "It needs someone who's first of all, well-educated, secondly well disciplined, and finally," he turned around and faced the general, "a man who is reliable," the general opened his mouth as if to say something but it went silent when he came face to face with the nozzle of a gun, "unfortunately for you, I didn't find you to be reliable at all" everyone in the room jolted to a loud bang which was followed a second later by a thud.

The man slowly put the smoking pistol back in his blue lab coat inner pocket as he gave out a big sigh while staring at the bleeding limp body.

"I grow tired of this," he whispered to himself.

"Dr.Drakken, sir," called one of the officers on the ground floor, the man turned around and looked down to where the caller stood, "yes, what is it?" he asked.

"We have a security breach in the strategy room, commander Shego went to check it out,"

"The strategy room!" he shouted, "How? That's imp…" before his words came out his face expression change to an ugly grimace, "Possible!" he said through gritted teeth.

Just as he finished the slide doors leading into the room opened and Shego walked in holding two back packs in her hands, behind her were two electro staff bearing guards, behind them the two teens hand cuffed and behind them another two guards also bearing electro staffs.

All marched in and stopped behind Shego.

"Yo, Dr.D!" She called in front of the entrance, "Guess who came to stop by!"

"Kim Possible!" said Dr.Drakken, "I should've guessed only you would make such a bold attempt!" The blue-skinned man began walking to the staircase on the right side of the walkway.

"It's been a while since our last encounter, hasn't it?" He reached the bottom of the staircase and continued to walk towards the groups.

Shego held up the two backpacks.

"What do I do with these?"

"Throw them away Shego, we have no use of their toys," Dr.Drakken then looked at Kim, "I'm not a person who dwells much in the past, Kim Possible, but…" Dr.Drakken put on a serious face, "I'm sure I'll remember the good times we've had together," Dr.Drakken looked over to where Shego threw away the back packs into a little door in the wall labeled 'Disposal', "Shego! Call in the shooting squad!"

"Whatever happened to the indirect approach?" Ron whimpered but the only response was the pushing and shoving against the wall by the guards.

Two gunmen appeared in front of them with Shego standing by their side.

"Ready!" she lifted her arm up. Shego's excited face slowly turned serious.

"Sorry, Kimmie," She said in a teasing voice, " I guess your little cause ends here!"

Kim with her back against Ron's desperately looked around her for an escape, it's strange why Shego still hasn't ordered the men to fire yet, she guessed that Shego had a few more last words to say.

"Nosy children, you never learn when not to stick your butts into adult matters!" she ridiculed.

Drakken looked on with great interest, ignoring the fact that everyone else in the room stared on from behind.

"Fire!" In the nick of time, Kim grabbed Ron's collar and he didn't hesitate to follow, Shego's arm fell and the men's weapons were blazing across the room where Kim and Ron were heading towards the disposal unit.

"Kill them! Kill them!" Shego shouted as she blasted holes in the wall using her green laser powers.

Kim and Ron grabbed hold of each other and jumped through the little flap door.

It was all over in a split second. The guards ran towards the door and pointed the guns through the hole shooting through it but the two had fallen too far down.

"Damn!" Shego cursed, " They're gone! I'll go after them!"

"Wait Shego! I have a better idea!" Drakken deviously said.

--------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I know it's a little shorter than the others, but I have to stop it here…you know for 'anxiety' reasons!

Don't worry Kim and Ron will be grounded soon! The story is just starting!


	7. Chapter 7 The Disposal Unit

A.N. Not too many reviews coming in…shame.

Please, if you're reading do review.

I thank those who are.

So…what was Dr. D's plan?

Let's find out!

--------------------------------------------------------------

The Disposal Unit-

Kim and Ron held on to each other tightly as they fell through the disposal chute headfirst.

The gunfire above them stopped and now Ron's screaming could be heard.

Slowly their fall became a slide as the tube began to slope upward. They let go of each other and suddenly Kim splashed into water.

She emerged from it and spat some water out and continued doing so again and again, "Agh, it tastes awful!" suddenly Kim realized everything is dark.

She stood up and felt the water was about knee high.

After squeezing water out of her hair she took a step forward, her leg bumped into something and felt it with her hands. It was a metal object.

"We're in the disposal unit Ron, there's junk every…" she looked around her, "Ron? Can you here me?" Kim asked.

"I'm up here! I can't see a thing," Ron replied.

"Up where?" Asked Kim.

"Hanging off of some pole…I heard you fall in water…uh…is it deep?"

"Wait…" Kim reached for her belt to get her rod when she realized it was taken away.

"Ron… just try not to…" She was interrupted by Ron's shouting.

"Don't worry KP! I'm coming!" Kim stood in her place holding her hips knowing they could spend some time before anyone comes down to the garbage unit.

"Rufus, you go first and tell me if the vicinity is clear, okay buddy?" The mole rat crawled out of his pocket and onto his shoulder giving a salute.

"Clear of what, Ron? There's no one in here but us!" Kim remarked.

"I think you've disregarded the Rat factor, KP!" Ron pointed out.

Kim only gave out a groan and waited.

Ron pulled out his arm and allowed for his naked mole rat to dive off of his palm.

The little rodent was falling headfirst only to abruptly collide with dry floor.

The noise that came from the bump echoed throughout the compartment.

Kim's face showed puzzlement, "huh?" Kim looked down and found the floor is indeed dry.

Rufus sat up and rubbed its head then looked up to Ron giving out angry squeals.

Ron jumped down.

"Oww!" he cried.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"I don't know…A sharp pain in my leg…probably nothing,"

"Where did all the water go?" Kim asked.

"Why would it go?" Ron rephrased, "Ow!"

Kim's eyes widened.

"Then, that can only mean…"

A bright light, that came through the floor when it opened up, blinded Kim.

She was deafened by what felt like a strong surge of wind. As though a vacuum had been created.

She opened her eyes and found herself suddenly free-falling thousands of kilometers in the sky surrounded by junk.

Land was almost invisible from this height.

Time seemed to be going in slow motion.

The dawning sun's scorching light forced Kim to squint her eyes and look away.

When she opened them up she spotted something in the corner of her eye…her backpack.

Shaping her body like a bullet and diving between all the falling junks she grabbed her backpack, slipped it on and hit a button on one of the straps.

The bag opened up and an arm placed a helmet on her head.

Two other rods slid from the sides of her backpack and arched their way in front of her. She grabbed the rod's ends where two buttons were and thumbed them.

Suddenly the backpack peeled away to reveal a green-yellowish jetpack that ignited and Kim went soaring in search of her best friend.

She dived through the puffy clouds. When they cleared, the ground became visible as reddish brown in color and very rocky. Ron must've fallen a great distance by now.

Kim pulled up and flew horizontally dodging any large objects falling from above. Desperately, her eyes scanned the horizon and the ground below, she looks up every moment making sure no large junk pieces are coming down on her.

There! She found him. No one can miss the bright yellow hair, reflecting the sunrays like that.

Why was he stretching out, though? Doesn't he realize he's only falling faster by doing that?

Wait…His backpack! He's trying to reach for his backpack!

Immediately, Kim dived in his direction. If she can only get to him in time she could help him.

He was closer to the ground now…Not long left!

He got it!

Ron quickly put the first strap on…The second one is tricky.

"Come on, Ron! Put that strap on!" Kim muttered to herself, "Don't do this to me!"

It's not coming on…the strap just doesn't want to.

The ground is imminent! He's not going to make it in time!

_**Boom!**_

A large explosion blew dust, sand and grovels into the sky.

"Ron!" Kim screamed.

_Swoosh!_

A piece of burning debris flew towards the sky at the speed of light. It caught Kim's attention…

It was Ron! On his jetpack!

"You can't ground Ron Stoppable that easy!" ribbed Ron, "Isn't that right Rufus!" The mole rat in his pocket gave an acknowledging nod.

Kim almost forgot that she was still flying in the wrong direction and quickly pulled up just in time.

She caught up with Ron and flew right beside him, still catching her breath.

"Thank god for that, Ron!" she shouted, "What were you thinking? What happened back there?" clearly she was enraged as tears flooded her eyes. Ron opened his mouth to answer but she interjected, "You know what? Forget it! I'm not going to hear it!"

She then jetted off before Ron could react.

He never saw Kim act like this before. In his confusion he looked back at Rufus hoping maybe the mole rat could miraculously explain her reaction…but was only presented with a shrug.

Kim soared over the gorge they jumped and was headed to land behind the rocky mountaintop in the distance. There they can get a safe and clear signal to contact Wade, their computer and electronics genius.

Ron could only trail behind, anxiously waiting for Kim to bring up the subject of his near death as soon as they land. No doubt it won't be a calm discussion…well at least not without any raised fists.

----------------------------------------------------

A.N. so…as I said earlier, please Review after reading!

Next chapter you will find out what the sharp pain was…and how it will play a significant role in why Kim and Ron get grounded!


	8. Chapter 8 The Rendezvous

A.N. My apologies for the long wait…I needed to resolve a major crisis in my academic field. Thank God things turned out all right.

To make the wait worthwhile I've posted two chapters…Enjoy the reading and please Review when you're done.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Wade," Kim stood with a hand on her hip and the other holding up her Kimmunicator, "I've got the disk with the information GJ asked for."

"Good!" said a ten year old voice on the other side, "They're on their way as we speak," Suddenly Wade's cheerful expression turned to a concerned look when he noticed Kim seemed somewhat frustrated, "What's wrong Kim?" Did something happen?"

"Well…" She began, "There are too many questions on Drakken's latest project…He seems to…"

"That's not what I meant!" Wade interrupted.

"What did you mean?" Kim shrugged.

"I mean you only look this upset when Ron is acting up…This time it looks serious" Wade placed one elbow on his desk and leaned closer to the screen, "Come on! You can tell me!" he smiled.

"uh…I don't know what you're talking about…" Kim turned around and looked at Ron as he was approaching on the horizon…Very fast.

"Ron's just fine" Kim plainly stated.

"Sure..." Wade replied, " It's obvious you two…"

"Gotta go Wade bye!" Kim quickly lifted her finger and hit the button just as  
Wade was shouting, "No…Wait I was just…."

"Ron!" She called him in a frustrated voice. Then she heard Ron's typical cries for help.

She turned to find his frightened face uncomfortably close to hers; quickly she twisted backwards, allowing Ron to rocket over her. Finishing the backward somersault she landed on her feet and fired her grappling hook onto Ron's jetpack. Ron was now circling around Kim as she was trying to slow him down by pulling against the rope. Suddenly Ron realized what he was doing wrong…he let go of the jet buttons. Gravity took control from there and Ron crashed onto the ground.

When he looked up he was greeted by Kim's angry expression.

"Clumsy much!" she said.

"heh, heh, sorry about that!" Kim pulled her friend up by his arm but Ron collapsed to one side crying, "Ow!".

"What is it?" Kim asked, slightly concerned.

"Ow! Ow! It's that same sharp pain I got inside the ship," Kim took his arm and guided him to a rock as he limped and cried in pain.

He sat on it and Kim leaned down to see where the pain was coming from.

Rufus climbed onto Ron's shoulder and peeked a look over to Ron's shin.

"Hold on, Ron" Kim peeled the material off to reveal the wound.

"Ow! Don't touch it!" Ron screamed.

"Ron! I'm trying to help here! I think something's stuck inside…" Kim explained.

"Stuck inside? Like what?" Ron asked.

"I don't know…A stone maybe?" Kim suggested.

"No…it started in the ship…that means…I've been shot!" Ron jumped up but Kim grabbed his shoulders and sat him down. Rufus covered his eyes in horror.

"Ron! Don't panic…its only a small wound," Once Ron started breathing again Kim pulled out a small pair of tongues from one of her utility belt pouches.

"I'm going to try pulling the bullet out so try to relax, ok?" Ron nodded and braced himself for a painful ride.

With one hand she dug the tongues inside and with the other she held the wound open as blood oozed over them. Whenever Ron had been punched in the nose after refusing to 'cough up' his lunch money to playground bullies or when he'd trip up in basketball and grazed his knees Kim always rushed to the scene to nurture him! It just brings her a warm feeling that it still is the case now they're older. She's just wondering how Ron is feeling.

Finally she felt the bullet and slowly began to pull it out.

"Got it!" Kim cheered.

"Is it over yet?" Ron asked quivering.

"Hold on I just need to seal the wound" Kim pulled out a bandage and began wrapping Ron's shin with it, "There, now you should be ok till we get you to a hospital"

The sound of the rotators on a helicopter caught both Kim and Ron's attention.

"It's them!" Kim exclaimed.

GJ agents watched from inside the helicopter as Kim helped Ron up.

"Kim Possible's sidekick appears to be hurt," one of them explained, "prepare a stretcher,"

"Yes, sir"

When it landed the door opened. Several of the agents rushed out and lifted him up onto the stretcher. Two walked over to Kim.

"Do you have the information Ms. Possible?" Asked an agent.

"It's right here with me," She knelt down and pulled the data card out of her shoe and handed it over to the man. The man then pulled a napkin out of his pocket.

"Well done, GJ is most grateful for your contribution. This information will be vital in the future to battle global villainy," he said as he wiped blood off the data card with the napkin.

"I'm sure it will! Now do you mind giving us a lift to the hospital?" Kim requested, "I really can't afford to be late for dinner and Ron needs to clean that wound of his,"

"We would be honored to but Head of GJ, Dr. Director, has requested you go see her first," the agent turned to the side and gestured his arm out for Kim to walk ahead.

Kim jumped in and the agent followed her and shut the door.

"Did she say what for?" Kim asked.

"I cannot tell you, its confidential"

"Of course!" Kim lifted her head in sarcasm.

"Ow! Rufus!Don't touch that!" Cried Ron at the back as the helicopter took off into the morning blue sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. hmmmm…. I smell trouble on the horizon! 

If you wish to review, read on to the next chapter, please.


	9. Chapter 9 In The Hospital

A.N. This chapter came as a double post for the long wait I made you readers go through…again my apologies!

A small but important chapter!

------------------------------------------------------------

Dr.Possible walked into the kitchen stretching her arms out for a big yawn.

She looked at her watch and noticed she had plenty of time for breakfast.

She placed two mugs on the kitchen top and switched on the coffee maker.

A thought suddenly came to her mind,

'I wonder what time Kimmie came back last night? I hope she didn't stay out too late…again'

Suddenly the phone rang.

'Who might be calling at this hour?'

She walked over to the phone.

"Hello, Dr.Possile here"

"Ron's hurt! We need to go to the hospital right now!" Cried a woman's voice.

"What happened?" Dr.Possible asked.

"No time! I'll tell you when I get there!" She replied.

Dr.Possible arrived at the hospital as soon as she could.

When she walked through the entrance doors she spotted Kim in her mission clothes, stained in blood that was clearly not hers. Her hair was messy and her face was muddy.

She stood by two neatly dressed, tough-looking men.

"Kimmie?" Dr.Possible ran to her, she hugged her before Kim could react, and then regretted it when she noticed what had happened to her white hospital coat.

She held Kim at arms length, "What did I miss?" She asked.

"Oh, its no big, mom!" Kim said with a smile.

"No big?" criticized her mom, "Ron's mother almost gave me a heart attack this morning!" She crossed her arms and gave Kim the most serious look, "You'd better not be hiding anything from us, Kim!"

Kim put on the biggest grin she could, raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders in an attempt to look as innocent as possible, "Of course not!" she giggled, only to be pushed aside by Ron's mother, who's expression hinted anything but an unfortunate mishap.

"Where's Ron? Where is my baby?" she begged tugging on Dr.P's coat.

"I don't know, I've just arrived here" she replied.

Both their attentions were drawn to one of the formally dressed men, "Come this way, your son is in the following room"

He led the two mothers down the corridor.

Kim slipped off her blood-soaked gloves and slammed her face with her hand giving out a groan.

When she caught up with the two mothers in the room, she found them hovering over Ron, who was sitting at the edge of the hospital bed.

"Ow!" He cried, "Don't touch that!"

The mothers jumped with worry when they heard that, Kim on the other hand rolled her eyes and continued through the doorway.

'I am so toast…' she thought.

The doctor turned around and was faced by the two troubled mothers.

"I'm glad to tell you that this is not a serious wound," he said.

The two mothers blew out breaths they didn't realize they've been holding.

"But it could've been worse had it not been for your daughter, who pulled out the bullet before it could do any more damage"

"It was no big! I've seen my mother operate on brains," Kim said trying to reassure everyone. But it didn't help when Ron's mother drowned her head in Dr.Possible's arms.

"My poor baby!" she cried.

"I'm still here you know, mom," said Ron.

Dr. P gestured for him to hug his mother; Ron nodded, hopped off the bed and grabbed her as soon as Dr. P let go of her.

Dr.Possible then stormed out of the room, grabbing Kim's arm in the process and pulling her out with her.

The room door shut leaving the doctor working on some paperwork and Ron and his mother hugging each other.

"This does not bode well," Ron moaned to himself.

----------------------------------------------

A.N. I can imagine most of you are beginning to get the picture of what lies for Kim and Ron in the future and perhaps some of you feel that the end for the fanfic is near…Think Again!

Let me just quote some words,

"This is just the beginning!"- Count Dooku, StarWars EpisodeII: Attack of The Clones


	10. Chapter 10 Grounded!

A.N. Here's the turning point of the tale, The longest chapter yet!

From now on things get really emotional.

Some things maybe a little different than the show, but it was necessary for me to tell the story.

Also, as soon as season four is out the story will have some errors, so keep season four out of this.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron sat at the kitchen table in Kim's home, towered by their parents on the other side of the table.

Both lowered their eyes not daring to take a peek at their parent's expressions, but they have a good idea of what they might look like.

Dr. James Possible had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes narrowed giving an almost disgusted appearance. His wife looked furious, she was the one Kim was mostly afraid of. Her mother used to always be the one disciplining her for many things…and she's not ready to see what her mother's going to cook up this time.

Mr. Stoppable pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head then wrapped his arm around Mrs. Stoppable who still looked really upset from the sudden turn of events. She doesn't look like she's going to get any goodnight sleeps for a while.

Ron took in a big gulp.

All standing parents had one thing in common about the two heroes.

The sudden turn of events have opened their eyes to what the teens were getting themselves involved in. They never actually pictured it as being dangerous. They could've sworn it was just saving a kitty from a tree or helping an old lady cross the road just a couple of years ago. Now that they've grown up and began to pull off these dangerous stunts things have to change. If only they actually paid more attention to what Kim and Ron were really doing. If only they realized how dangerous this really was.

Kim gathered all the courage she could and opened her mouth to speak. Just as the first peep came out her mother snapped at her.

"Don't you dare talk!" Kim jumped in her chair, "You two are really in for it now…the best thing for you two is to sit and be quiet!"

Kim straightened herself and lowered her head again as her father began to speak.

"You Kim of all people should know better than to go off doing such things like that!" He spoke in a tone that almost made everyone in the room tremble, "What do you think the world would be thinking of you now! A girl who goes out all day and all night travels the world risking her life for people she doesn't even know!"

Kim was shocked, her father never shouted at her like this. Ron would've been half way home by now if his parent weren't here.

"I-I just…" Kim hesitated.

"Don't interrupt!" Her mother shouted.

Things went silent for a moment as Kim's whimpering began.

"Ron…how could you do this to us?" His dad asked.

Ron looked up to his dad but looked back down when he saw the concerned look on his face.

"Look at your mother…" he said, "Look at her!" he shouted.

Ron looked up and saw her looking back upset. Which made him feel even more upset.

"Is this the face of a happy mother?" More silence, "You were almost killed! If that bullet had been off a few inches more you'd be dead now! Our only son!" He walked up to the table and banged it as he said these words, "Our only son!"

"You've been failing school, playing games and going off with your friend everyday and every night. Never did you consider for a moment how we felt! Your own parents!" He stood and walked back beside his wife.

"Soon your mother and I will grow old and weak and you'll have to be the one taking care of us!" Ron shrugged his shoulders; " You should be trying to get to university, you'll have plenty of time to hang out with Kim." Ron looked over to find Kim wiping tears from her face.

Kim's mom broke the silence, "All of us got together and talked about how we're going to deal with you two. It seems it's the best thing to do to teach you how to be honest with us and how to consider that there are other people who you should be caring about before you go off getting yourselves killed for people who don't even know you."

"Mom!" Kim screamed, "We save the world because it's a good thing to do! It's the right thing to do!" her sudden outburst caught everyone by surprise.

"Don't shout! Don't shout!" her mother insisted trying to calm Kim down.

Kim took a breath and continued.

"We've been doing it for a long time and we always tell you…" She sniffled, "but you and dad just never listen!"

Ron's dad interrupted.

"Speak for yourself…Ron never told us anything"

Ron's eyes widened and he was about to talk but then Kim's mom spoke.

"Yes, honey, but there are many other ways you can save the world other than going off with Ron and risking your lives against terrorists and murderers" She explained, "and your dad and I always listen…its not fair to say that about us!"

"Excuse me mom?" Kim sarcastically answered, "We deal with terrorists and murderers, no big! We've been doing it for a long time!"

"Here in middleton, Kim" asked Ron's dad.

"No dad, we do it all over the world." Ron answered.

"What?" Ron's parents answered.

Kim's dad was shocked that Ron never told his parents and felt he needed to intrude here.

"Alright, Alright" He held Mr.Stoppable's shoulder.

"Looks like you'll need to be enlightened on some other things here", he turned around and faced the two teens, "The decision we all finally came to was this," he turned to face Ron, "Ron, you first," Ron's dad stepped forward and began to speak.

"Ron like I said before, you need to get started from now and work very hard if you ever want to get to university. Your mom and I decided that you'll not be allowed to play any more videogames and tv will have to be very little. From now on it's all studying for you."

Ron's jaw would've cracked a hole in the floor had it fallen any lower.

Mr.Stoppable turned around and allowed Kim's dad to come forward.

Kim lifted her head and looked back at her dad with her bloodshot eyes.

"Kim, from now on there'll be no going out for you. Once you finish school its straight home. Also the Kimmunicator will be taken off of you"

"What? Not the Kimmunicator! What about weekends and how are Ron and I going to hang out together?" asked Kim.

"You're not!" Said both fathers.

Kim and Ron's wide eyes met then they turned their heads back around shouting at the same time.

"What?"

"You have to understand Kim, we're doing this for your own safety." Said Mrs. Possible, "You've proven to be dangerous. Also, like Mr. Stoppable said, Ron has a lot of work to do these couple of years and we understand, he's practically our other son."

"What am I supposed to do? I'm fine at school I can help Ron!" Kim asked.

"Find another hobby." The mother replied.

"You and Ron are not allowed to see each other until Ron fixes his situation at school." Mr. Stoppable said.

"Operation Grounded For Life is on," Mr. Possible said, "That's all we have to say about the situation. Subject closed."

With that all the parents walked out the kitchen and into the living room.

Kim and Ron remained sitting there as if they could add something to this. For the first time ever they felt defeat. So beaten they actually couldn't speak to each other.

They sat there for at least fifteen minutes. The parents were in the living room. Both the teens could hear them.

Ron got up and stretched. Kim didn't move.

"Kp," he started, "now that we're grounded how will we stop Drakken?" he asked.

In a croaky voice Kim whispered, "I don't know." Her eyes were still looking down.

Ron's sad face turned sadder.

"I guess this is it then…Team Possible is destroyed by their own parents." He put on a little smile, "Who would've thought, huh?"

"Yeah," Kim slipped out of her seat and began walking out the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Kim turned around slowly and looked at Ron sadly, "Ron…I…" she stuttered, "I'm sorry. I just can't say goodbye like this…" She put her hands on her face and began to cry.

Ron quickly put his arm around her.

"Hey…come on don't cry. Believe me this will all be over soon you'll see."

Kim nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Just try not to miss me too much!" Ron laughed.

"I know we haven't opened the subject about what happened in the prom Ron," Kim said with a blush.

"I know Kim, I know," he said, "but I prefer we keep the subject till later. When we have nothing else getting in our way." Ron said.

"Yeah…I guess," she said still blushing.

"Kim, everything is going to change now." He said letting go of her, "The best thing we can do is try to adapt to the changes rather than resist them. Believe me, sometimes change is good. Keep that in mind."

"Wow Ron, you're sounding smarter than usual!" she laughed.

"Let's hope it helps me get to university and maybe my dad will be pleased then!" he laughed.

They both went quiet for a moment.

"So, I guess this is it then?" Kim said as Ron began to walk out the kitchen.

Ron turned around before he walked through the door.

"No Kim, I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this one! Tell me what you think of the chapter and if there was any way I could've made it better.

Like I told you earlier, they're really in for it this time. Will they survive this challenge? We'll have to see!

Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Drakken and his plot.

You'll find out how he will make his next move in the next chapter…


	11. Chapter 11 Drakken's Dream

A.N. Here we go! Some excitement here. Mainly focusing on Drakken and his plot don't think he's not thought this one out though!

In case you want to know, there's nothing on KP and her friend yet, days have passed and they're trying to adapt but no focus on them.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another typical morning on the bridge of the vast floating fortress.

It has only been a couple of days ago when he has dispensed with the pesky teen hero Kim Possible and her buffoonish sidekick. All too easy.

It was about time he stepped up and began taking his dream seriously, rather than wasting his life away playing games with these kids.

"How go preparations Commander Shego?" Asked the proud pale-skinned man.

"Well…" she began, "Mostly well," Shego was leaning over one of the deck crew on a console at the ground floor of the command center peeking at some of the reports.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He turned around from the large window and knelt over the handrail.

"Our commanders in Russia are complaining about weather conditions," she whacked the goon's hand away from the console and pressed a button, "and our project in Australia is behind schedule"

"Besides that!" he growled through gritted teeth, "Is there anything else?"

"I just want to know one thing…" she said and walked away from the console.

"Yeah…what's that?" he asked watching her walk up the steps towards him.

"What exactly is your plan this time?" she leaned on the rail next to him, "You have all these 'projects' going on around the world and hiring all these 'commanders' and 'generals'" she gave a quick laugh, "it seems like your raising a global army or something!" Shego noticed a wry look on his face.

"Wait, you are raising a global army aren't you," she stood away from the rail, "Isn't it enough you've built this massive thing and still you haven't used it!"

Drakken turned away from her and allowed himself a little smile, "Who's the one laughing now Shego?"

"Okay, you're not helping yourself now" said Shego as she crossed her arms waiting for the long rant.

"I've built at least two hundred of these already in the past month Shego" he turned around to admire the wide jaw Shego just developed, "With at least fifty already spread across the globe." He rubbed his hands together, "and the best part is…GJ haven't got a clue!"

"H-how did you build them so fast?" Shego asked still struggling to recover from the shock.

"Cheap labor Shego, a lot of money and improved assembly lines," Drakken quickly answered as if expecting the question to arise sometime. He turned back around and walked towards the steps.

"Wait! You said GJ have no idea, then why would they send Kim Possible?"

"How can the dead contact the living Shego?" He simply put as he reached the bottom of the steps.

"I'm still not convinced she's dead," Shego grumbled loud enough for Drakken to hear downstairs.

"Soon, my life-long dream will be real," Drakken muttered, "and I'll join the ranks of the great heroes in history, who've conquered lands and reduced their opponents to rubble!" He gripped his hands and raised them in front of his face, "There will be no one to stop me now from forging my own empire! An empire to be proud of!"

Alarms suddenly set off across the command center and Drakken quickly turned around and looked towards the large windows along the bridge.

"What's going on?" Drakken called towards Shego.

Shego ducked as two jets soared above the window in front of her.

"We're being attacked!" she cried.

"Commander Shego, begin defensive operations!" Drakken ordered as he walked over to one of the consoles.

'How could they know? How could they have discovered us this quickly?' Drakken wondered, 'Unless…no, it can't be'

Dr.Director walked back and forth in the command center.

The electronic map in the middle of the room giving live feedback of the battle that has begun a couple of hours ago.

"General," a commanding officer gave a salute, "The intelligence given to us was accurate and is helping in giving an advantage in the battle," he handed a report to the general, "Team Possible have saved us a lot of losses yet again."

The general took the papers and gestured for him to dismiss.

She leaned over and watched the battle.

Something bothered her though, when Team Possible arrived here earlier Kim, the leader, had given her a summary of everything that happened. Except she included something in the summary that she wished had been left out.

She had asked Kim to give her opinion… that was unusual, but she was in the mood to speak with the heroine casually, for once. Kim described how strange it was Drakken had raised a grand army and constructed a large floating fortress, and went on about the weapons he had 'bought' rather than having the usual DIY devices.

She added in the end that he didn't bother much with them and simply went for the direct approach, completely going against villain tradition but they managed to escape and luckily survived the mission.

'Oh great! Forgot about the whole Ron issue, the parents must have flipped after receiving the news.'

Ron had come in on a stretcher and was sent to the nearest hospital.

Dr.Director herself contacted the mother and informed her of his situation. She hated doing that.

Dr.Director's eyes shifted back to the battle before her and regained her focus.

Fighters swarmed the hull of the massive ship. Many of them were picked off by anti-aircraft guns and missiles situated around the towers.

As they reached the tallest tower they lifted and flew upwards along the side of the tower.

"Target dead ahead!" called one of the pilots through the comlink.

"Arm missiles!" he ordered his navigation pilot who is situated behind and slightly higher.

"Missiles armed!" he replied after pressing several buttons, "We have hostiles on our tail!"

"Tail gunner," the pilot called, "take them out!"

"With pleasure!" The tail gunner pulled the trigger and picked off the hostiles until a laser blast struck.

"We've lost the gunner!" cried the navigator.

"Fire missiles!" Ordered the pilot.

With that two rockets soared off the fighter's wings.

Inside the command center men ran here and there back and forth.

Speakers were calling for support in several locations and crying alerts in others.

Commander Shego was holding a man by the collar and bullying him for failing to do as he was told.

Dr. Drakken on the other hand looked like he couldn't care less about what was going on.

Suddenly the whole room shook and rubble crashed onto several computers and their users. Then a louder alarm sounded.

A man ran up to Shego crying, "We've lost our power core! No shields and no automatic defense systems!" Enraged by this news Shego activated her glowing hands dropped the first victim and grabbed the second by his throat, burning him in the process.

Shego's attention was suddenly drawn to Dr.Drakken; she dropped the poor soul on the floor and walked up behind the contemplating man.

"It's over! They've caught us we cant do a thing about it!" She shouted.

"Don't jump to conclusions just yet, Shego…Did you back up last night's data?" he asked still staring outside the view port.

"Yes" she answered slightly confused.

"Good…delete everything else and get to the escape transports, order the men to disengage!" He ordered.

"What about our plans and everything…we've lost our headquarters!" She cried.

"No Shego, this doesn't change a thing!" he smiled and walked out of the command center.

Shego gave out her last orders and followed Drakken out of the chaotic room.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Strange isn't it. To see Drakken dealing with a situation calmly! I thought he'd be cooler that way.

Anyway tell me what you think! REVIEW!

I'll bring the next chapter within the next couple of days hopefully.

There I will focus on Kim and Ron and their new and desperate sitch!


	12. Chapter 12 Kim's DarkSide

A.N. My sincerest apologies, I know I promised this would be a Kim/Ron chapter, but I felt I needed to show what Kim is going through without Ron first. (We all know how Ron reacted without Kim). I couldn't help but make it slightly humorous!

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Kim stood in front of the bathroom mirror.

She's never had as lousy a morning as this. At least that's what she keeps saying to herself every morning. It's been days now and she hasn't seen Ron at all. Not even at school. He's been home studying all week.

What's worse is that today is a Friday, yep the weekend is here and no Ron.

Kim washed her face and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. Miserably she sat at the table, opposite her playful brothers.

"Morning, Kimmie!" Dr. Possible placed a plate of pancakes in front of her on the table and went to get her lab coat.

Kim picked up her fork and leaned on the table, then began poking the pancake.

Suddenly a spoonful of syrup flew across the table and splashed her face, her brothers started laughing, "Hoosha! Nice headshot!" said Jim.

Tim also laughed saying, "What are you talking about I was aiming for you!" but just as those words left their mouths Kim already jumped out of her seat and grabbed both boys by the back of their necks.

"You two can't find a better place to act like animals!" She squeezed harder getting winces from both kids, "Can't you see I've been having a lousy morning?" She pulled both of them out of their seats, "Of course you did, but you just wanted to get on my last nerve!" She pushed both of them onto the wall and held them in place by their throats. She stared Tim in the eyes, "Fine, you want to play?" She looked her other brother in the eyes well, "So be it!"

Kim went over to the table and picked up a pancake, "Fire in the hole!" Smack! The first pancake hits Jim in the face, "Kimmie came out to play!" she taunted.

Thwack! Another one hits Tim across the cheek.

With all the noise going on in the kitchen The mother had to come down to see.

"Come on kids! You're going to be…Huh!" Before her lay against the wall two devastated children.

"What happened to you?" she asked as she picked them up, their clothes were a mess and Jim was crying.

"Kim…" sniffled Jim, "Kim got angry…and…and…did this to us," The mother was not only enraged…she was furious!

"Where is she? Where is that…little brat!" she began running around the house before Jim could say, "She's gone to school…already"

"Quickly get cleaned up the bus will be here any minute…" When both boys left the kitchen Mrs. Possible's rage escalated as she began to imagine just how Kim would do such a thing, "KIM!"

Kim felt strong walking to school…oh yeah, very strong.

Sure, when she gets home she's going to be in a heap of trouble…but who cares anymore, she has nothing to lose!

'Ha! What are they going to do ground me? Too late, I'm already grounded!'

She lifted her head and felt proud.

Suddenly a loud scream almost makes her jump…

"KIM!" it was her mother's voice.

'Okay…maybe not ground me…maybe kill me is what they'll do'

Her head now sank low.

Well, since she's a dead girl anyway why not get the day over with and ruin everything.

The school was in sight now. Yes this is it, the day of reckoning.

'No one better get in Kim's way…this is one girl who'll make you pay!'

Kim raised her chin up again and for once made herself feel powerful.

'This is it, my great march to the school…I'm angry and I'm on the attack!'

She reached her locker and opened it.

The empty space in her locker where her computer used to be is now filled with junk.

'Oh yeah, I really let myself go' she thought and shook her head.

When she was done she closed the locker and in front of her face popped Bonnie.

"Hey, Kimbo I missed your loser of a friend, I could use a good laugh this morning" She grinned.

In her frustration Kim's lips began to quiver.

"What's with the monstrous bags under your eyes Kim?" Bonnie pointed out for the third time this week only something that really did stand out. Kim's been depressed all week and got little sleep at night.

Kim just turned away and walked in the other direction to class with her shoulders hunched up.

"Sit down People!" ordered Mr. Barkins.

All sat in their seats and began to pull out their books.

"Today we're moving on to a new novel," He pulled out a piece of chalk and wrote on the board.

"pssst…Kim!" Kim turned around, she was still gritting her teeth, and spotted Monique trying to whisper something to her, "Any news on Ron? When's he coming back?"

That question has penetrated the border now…She's at least heard it from everyone, every minute! It's the only thing Monique has been doing, is asking her questions she already knows the answer to. Kim merely ignored her and turned back around to continue her anger fit.

Mr. Barkins turned back to the class after he has written, 'The Sleeping Dragon'.

"The tale of how rage," Mr. Barkins went into his usual quiet tone and everyone was ready for the loud outburst coming, "when held inside," He gripped his hand, "can erupt in an instant when you least expect it!" The students in the front row wiped their faces with the napkins and tissues they had already prepared for the class.

Kim couldn't help but growl at the irony.

After class had finished Kim got up to leave the class but somehow already expected Mr. Barkins would be standing at the door waiting for her to leave.

Every student who walked through the door got some excuse to be assigned extra homework.

"Possible!" Kim stood at the door but couldn't be bothered to look up to the ex-marine, "I couldn't help but notice your lack of usual zest in the class for the past week," He spoke in what almost was a whisper, "Just because you've been miserable all week doesn't mean you don't get the work done!" Kim's face was now soaked with saliva.

"Double extra homework for you!" extreme rage is such an understatement.

Kim sat at the lunch table barely touching her meal, she just sat there…hating.

Monique noticed the look on her face and decided to sit at another table.

People walked past looking at her, some even dared to laugh.

How she hated them.

'This is a 9.9 on the annoying scale' she thought, 'an 8.9 on the stupid scale' then Bonnie showed up with her friends, 'and a ten out of ten on the…' Bonnie sat in front of her.

"Hi, Kim!" Bonnie leaned on the table and watched for a moment enjoying the scene. "So…what will you be doing this weekend?" everyone around her laughed and giggled.

Kim didn't answer.

"Any arrangements with kissy-lips buffoon boy?" More laughing followed. Kim's eyes narrowed.

"Huh! Oh yeah I forgot!" Bonnie's smile got wider, "Let me answer those questions for you," She put her hands up to her eyes and proceeded to put on an act of crying, "Mummy said I'm grounded!" The laughter escalated to the whole lunchroom and Bonnie put on her trademark giggle.

Right at this moment something flashed in Kim's head. It's a maneuver. A small fighting move that Kim would very much like to use right now. But what's this? Does Kim's eyes deceive her? Mr. Barkins was getting his food and the best part is…he's in range! Revenge time!

Kim flipped her tray of food and it all struck its target…Bonnie's face.

"Aaagh! It's hot!" Bonnie cried, Kim then lifted herself upside down on the table and somersaulted over Bonnie. When she landed she grabbed Bonnie's arm from behind and with a ninja war cry that made Barkins turn around in alarm, flipped Bonnie over at a great speed. Barkins lifted his arms up in an attempt to slow the now soaring Bonnie crying, "The dragon has awoken!" but his attempt was in vein. Both landed in the tomato soup bowl with cries of help.

Kim turned back around with an evil grin on her face, "You want a piece of Kim!" she snapped into a kung fu position and her eyes darkened, "Bring!"

Kim stormed out of the school holding a yellow paper with the red letters 'DETENTION' written all over it.

'Thank God it's a weekend' she thought.

When she arrived at the house she was greeted by the following words, "Kim…Kitchen now!" from her mother.

Kim sighed and dropped her bag at the door.

Her mom was sitting at the table with her brothers, who for the first time were jumpy with Kim's presence.

"I believe some apologies are in place," her mom said, whose eye signal suggested this is not an optional thing.

Kim sat down and looked at her brothers. She gave out a big sigh.

"I have to admit…I overreacted a little bit." Eyebrows were raised to that sentence.

"Okay…I'm sorry! Just don't bother me in the morning agreed?" Kim snapped.

"Sure! Yeah" said Jim.

"Okay. No problem" Said Tim.

Dr. Possible gave them a nod and both hopped off their chairs and ran out the kitchen, looking back just in case.

Kim collapsed her head onto the table with her arms over it.

"What's wrong with you Kim?" her mom put her hand on Kim's hand, "I got a phone call from school today," Kim gave out a big muffled groan.

"You haven't done any homework all week, you've been falling a sleep all over the house and the latest news was more than four students and a teacher left the lunchroom with bruises and burns!" The mother continued after thinking for a minute, "Is it because you're grounded? Or is it because you can't find a better hobby? Or is it because you want to see Ron again?"

Kim lifted her head and her mother saw the tearful eyes.

"Awww…Kimmie…" Her mom moved over to her side and wrapped her arm around her. Kim began to sob on her mother's shoulder.

"I know you've had a bad day and you're trying." Her mom tightened her squeeze, "but you need to know that others shouldn't have to suffer just because you're having a tough time. Especially not your brothers," her mom lifted her head and smiled at her, "Even though you feel they need to be stomped on every once in a while!" Kim gave a small giggle.

"I tell you what!" said the mother as Kim wiped her eyes, "I'll give Mrs. Stoppable a call," Kim jumped in her seat with a wide smile and her hands were shaking with excitement, "and I'll talk her into letting Ron out for tonight. What do you say?" Dr. Possible loved it when Kim gets excited like that.

"Oh, thanks mom!" Kim said jumping out of her seat and gave her a hug.

"But of course you still need to get fixed up first!" her mom suggested.

"I'll get on it right away!" She said and ran out the kitchen.

Her mom laughed and got up to get the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Now that I've displayed the dark side of KP that has been unleashed but later recapped by her mother, I think it's suitable now to let Ron out!

There is a strategy behind that you know. Kim's mom knows what she is doing. If she had allowed this to go on over the weekend she'd have a disaster in her hands!

The next chap I assure you will be interesting!

Until then…tell me what you think so far!


	13. Chapter 13 Kim and Ron's Outing

A.N. My first go at romance. Kim and Ron finally meet after the long week!

What's going to happen…where will they go and what will they talk about?

Find out…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Kim and Ron's Outing

Ron was walking towards the front door of Kim's house. He was a little excited to meet Kim after all this time. The past week felt like a month to him.

No games, no junk food and barely any television can really change a guy.

He never really felt nervous about knocking on Kim's front door. Except for the first time after the prom, which was about a week as well.

It feels like that all over again.

When he knocked on her door that day her brothers answered and said that Kim didn't feel well and couldn't come to speak to him. But he knew Kim very well, well enough to know she didn't want to speak to him because she was too scared to accept the change. He couldn't blame her, though. He felt the same way too.

Not anymore. They're going to talk about it now, whether she likes it or not. They may never get another chance.

Ron knocked the doorbell and waited on the front porch, he noticed Kim's window curtains shuffle and a second later the door opened.

Kim stood at the door with a big smile on her face, "Ron!" she greeted with a hug, "It's been such a long time!"

"Yeah, I know," said Ron putting on his own little smile, "so, you ready to roll, Kim?"

"Sure!" she said, "let me just tell my mom!"

Kim disappeared for a moment giving Ron a chance to contemplate about the past.

"Okay, lets go!" Kim appeared closing the door behind her.

"So, what will it be first?" she asked, "Bueno Nacho or the movies?"

"Well that's no choice at all," laughed Ron, "I haven't had my helping of a nacho for a long time!"

Kim laughed with him as they walked down the path.

Kim missed the fun she's had with Ron while sitting in Bueno Nacho.

It's so right when they say, you don't know what you've got until you've lost it.

Kim had it all. Going out with her best friend, whom she'd know since pre-k, whenever and wherever she wished, living in the most beautiful town on the face of the planet and among people who've always loved her and cared for her.

She also failed to realize that not everyone gets to see the world in the first person as she did. She must've been such an ungrateful snob.

Now, though, she realizes it. Just to think it could've all gone away so easily when she was off on one of her missions.

'But it's not an excuse…not an excuse for me to stop doing what I've always done.' Kim thought, 'the world needs me whether they realize it or not.'

"I've heard what's been going on with you at school Kim," Ron smirked.

Kim blushed, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry," Ron brushed his hand in the air, "I'm sure Bonny deserved it."

Ron quickly snapped, "But Mr. Barkins! What were you thinking!"

Kim laughed, "I don't know what got over me!" she said with a goofy giggle, "I guess I just…" Kim froze.

"Just what?" Ron asked raising his eyebrow.

"I guess I just missed you…"Kim said blushing some more.

"I missed you too, KP" Ron looked down, picked up his tortilla and took a bite out of it.

Kim looked down at her meal and began to dig in as well.

Rufus was sitting on the table and kept looking over at both of them waiting to see if this was going anywhere. But there was only silence from both sides.

Disappointed Rufus dove back into his Nacho pool.

Ron and Kim were taking a walk down Middleton Park and stopped over at a tree.

For the past half-hour Ron had been going on and on about his studies and his plan for university and what subjects he's stuck on right now.

The worst part was that he sounded excited.

Kim was getting really frustrated at this. This is not the Ron she once knew.

"Furthermore," Ron said, "Mr. Barkins never even touched on the way storage devices…" Kim interrupted.

"Ron," She said but he kept talking, "Ron!" Kim shouted.

She had her angry face on and held Ron's shoulders to grab his attention, "I don't wanna hear it!" she told him off.

"Oh, sorry KP," he shrugged a little confused about her reaction, "I kind of get carried away,"

"Don't do it again," she said turning around and storming off to go sit at a bench.

Ron slowly walked over and sat next to her, he then took a deep breath to speak.

"KP, remember when I told you we needed to talk about the whole prom night thing?" Kim turned her face around showing a little shock, "Well, I think now is the perfect time," he continued.

Kim began to shake her head but he had already started to speak.

"I-I think…" Ron started to say but Kim started to get anxious and was stuttering, "That we may be…" she snapped her hand on to his shoulder and said, "Ron I'm not ready to talk about this just yet…sorry" she quickly got up and walked behind the tree.

"Kim!" Ron called, "wait!" he got up and followed her, but just as he was about to turn around the tree Kim called from behind it, "Don't come to me," Ron stood still on the other side.

"What's wrong Kim?" he asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"No…eh" she stuttered some more, "It-it's nothing really…I-I just don't feel like talking about this right now!" Ron rubbed his face with his hand and gave off a sigh.

"Kim you can't keep blocking the subject away like this!" Ron began to get annoyed; "We're going to have to talk about it sometime."

Kim was biting her nails on the other side of the tree, her face a rosy red.

"I don't…" she tried to say but choked.

"Bah whatever I'm going to get an ice-cream," Ron brushed his hand through the air and stormed off heading towards the ice-cream truck, "If you want any then get your own"

She gave off a sigh of relief and placed her hand on her forehead,

'Oh, Kim he's right…I'm going to have to pull myself together and open the subject to him…but its just…I just…cant…' She took yet again another deep breath and blow it away, 'how am I going to do this? I really have to talk to him about it…just not yet'

On their way home Kim and Ron were holding ice creams and seemed to be having a good time. In fact both were a little agitated.

Kim felt guilty for herself and for disappointing Ron and Ron felt guilty for scaring away Kim like that and ruining the day by opening the subject, but both also felt that each other acted and reacted wrongly.

They arrived at Kim's house.

Kim turned around and put on a smile, "I had a blast today…thanks Ron!"

"Thanks for what?" Ron said, "Both of us enjoyed each others company!" He then blushed realizing something.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "oh, I know!"

"Ugh…" Ron rubbed the back of his neck.

"This sounds so much like we were on a date…doesn't it!" she laughed.

"Well…not that we haven't been down this road before…twice!" Ron smiled.

"Why do we both always push the subject aside?" Kim's sad face made Ron's heart sink.

"I don't really know, KP" said Ron, "It…just seems all too new…"

Kim and Ron both spoke at the same time, "I don't think we're ready for this yet…"

They froze staring at each other with shock.

"Really? You think so?" Ron asked excitedly.

"I've always felt we're still too young," Kim said, "It's not that I hate you or anything."

"Of course not, KP," he reassured her by putting one hand on her shoulder, " We've been great friends so far I was just afraid it may ruin our lives if we had to try to maintain the relationship," Kim looked up and smiled at him.

"That was why I was so afraid to talk to you about it," She said, "I was afraid you would leave me for good,"

"Why would you think that?" Ron asked.

"Because of the way you act around other girls and how they always disappoint you…" Kim froze and looked down, "And me being the only one beside you who dumps you as well…it could break your heart."

Ron laughed, "Oh please, KP," He pulled her chin up, "You mean a lot more to me than just a girl who's always by my side…" his voice went soft, "You're my best and closest friend!"

"Thanks Ron" her voice quivered, closing in for a hug and holding him tightly for a moment.

She pulled her head away and rubbed her eyes, "I…needed that,"

"There you go, KP! It's okay to have a good cry!" Ron laughed.

Kim sniffled and smiled, "I've been doing it a lot lately," She turned away, walked up to her door and rubbed her nose with a tissue.

Kim turned around to look at Ron, "but don't get used to it!"

Ron was smiling and waving as Kim waved back and shut the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. That's the end of chapter 13!

Again this is my first touch of romance…I guess I couldn't help it…the story was heading in that direction. In that case I'm changing the genre.

Don't worry though; it is not going to get in the way of the storytelling.

R&R People!


	14. Chapter 14 Drakken Strikes

A.N. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter done. I had what you call a 'writer's block'

I must say I had some emotional difficulty writing this chapter. Do enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter14- Drakken Strikes

The bright sun beamed over the beautiful shores. Everyone was enjoying the vacation spot without a single concern troubling their minds. A shadow fell over the beach, people looked up to see what blocked out the sun. What they saw filled them with horror and confusion. Hundreds of colossal flying monsters hovered towards the city. The defeaning noise of their roars only added to the screams and cries of horrified and confused beach-goers. As the flying creatures approached, sirens of the city sounded, calling on people to return to their homes. The soaring giants now loomed over the towers, explosions then erupted all over the city, it was as though the beasts were firing at it.

Then it became clear to everyone, these cannot be biological beings. They were in fact technological cities in the sky!

In an undisclosed location Dr. Drakken was watching the whole ordeal on a large screen. But, it was just one screen for one city among hundreds of others.

"Doctor," called a familiar feminine voice behind him. He turned the seat around to answer, "Yes, Commander Shego"

She stood over one of the hundred computer panels in the command room which were maned by the crew, "We're finally getting results," She dully stated, then her eyes narrowed, "Military responses"

"ooh," Drakken excitedly turned his seat around, "This I like to see!"

Cities across the globe were being leveled, mothers held their children tightly in their arms, kids no older than fourteen took up arms, cars driving madly in recked streets, forests and woods burnt to crisps and death tolls going in the thousands.

This is the stuff making up the media nowadays. It all began about yesterday. The weak stood no chance. People expressed their anger and hatred to the media. They blamed anyone and everyone. Kim watched hopelessly, she felt empty and useless.

'The world needs me!' she thought, 'And I am just sitting here…grounded!'

She couldn't sleep last night, she sat watching the news instead.

"You're still here, Kim?" her mother walked into the lounge, "You've been watching the news all night!" Her mother snatched the remote from Kim's hand and switched off the TV, finally getting Kim's attention.

"It's not good for you, you know, you'll end up in a depression!"

"Mom, these people need me!" Kim cried, "I must help them!"

"See!" Her mom mocked.

"You don't understand, mom," Kim followed her into the kitchen, "It's what I do!"

Her brothers sat at the table and were buisy tweaking up their latest rocket.

"Kim, please!" Her mom turned around, "We've already had this discussion!" She eyed Kim when she was about to answer her back, but Kim sighed instead.

"Okay," Kim looked down and then a realization came to her, "It's weekend now mom!"

"Yeah…and?" Her mom opened the fridge to cook up today's lunch.

"And Ron might come to pick me up!" she excitedly spoke.

Her mom rolled her eyes and leaned on the kitchen top, "Where will you be going?"

"Usual," Kim answered, "Bueno Nacho, maybe catch a movie at the mall"

"Okay, okay!" laughed her mom, "But remember," She pointed her finger as a warning gesture, "no heroics!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know!" Kim turned around to leave the kitchen when suddenly a cry from the kitchen table alerted her of an incoming threat.

Right before her came a soaring missile, at the speed of a dart. Natually Kim's reaction came as a back flip and kicked the projectile away from her and her mom. The rocket swooshed through the window blowing up outside. Whe the twins looked over at the direction of the near vctims they were met by a strong glare from Kim.

"Um, we'll go clear up our mess!" they giggled and ran out the kitchen. Kim was on her way to chase them but stopped when her mom spoke.

"Kim! What was that!" Her mom's eyes were wide with shock.

Kim turned around and blushed slightly, "What…was what?"

"That kick you made! Where did it come from?" She strode towards Kim and held her shoulders.

"Oh, you know," Kim modestly shrugged her shoulders, "No big!"

"I never knew you could do something like that!" her mom hugged her tightly, "You're certainly full of surprises, Kim!"

Kim's face was that of concern. How could her mother not know what she's capable of?

"Mom," Kim pulled her away from the hug and showed her a serious face, "I do this tuff all the time! How could you not know?"

Kim's mom twisted her head in another direction but Kim held her chin and twisted her head back to her, "Mom," she looked her in the eye, "You don't know?"

A tear dripped down her mother's cheek, "I guess, we don't know much about you Kimmie, do we." she stroked Kim's cheek, "Have a nice time with Ron, will you?"

She walked back over to the kitchen top to chop up some tomatoes. Kim sadly left the kitchen and peeked back at her mom before she walked away.

Kim and Ron were walking down the path lined with lush trees and bushes.

Birds flew in all directions and butterflies flapped over their heads.

"So, how's your home-studying going, Ron?" Kim asked with a smile.

"Great!" Ron cheered, "My tutor gave me a test and I actually got an A in Maths!"

"Oah!" Kim gestured Ron to back off, "Since when did you have a tutor!"

"Since about a week ago," Ron scratched his head, "But I'm not so sure about his teaching technique, it's got a lot of 'do it yourself' in it"

Ron noticed Kim's annoyance at him getting a tutor.

"Oh! You're jealous because you're not tutoring me." Ron pointed out, Kim only scoffed.

"I'm sorry, but when I did suggest it to my mom she disapproved. She's worried I'd slack"

Kim thought about the possibility for a moment and then shrugged.

"Hey, its working isn't it!" Kim laughed.

"Yeah, I guess!" Ron laughed as well and then blew out a big sigh.

Kim and Ron sat on one of the outside tables of Bueno Nacho, since the weather seemed so great and the sun was just right.

Ron had one leg resting on his knee and an elbow on the table as he waited for their order to arrive.

Kim placed her elbows on the table and rested her chin on her hands.

Rufus sat between them clowning around to keep them both entertained. But the fact of the matter is both were pre-occupied contemplating about recent events.

"Ron," Kim started with a tone that spelled trouble for Ron, "Have you watched the news lately?"

"The news?" Ron questioned, "I barely catch time to sleep, Kim!" Ron leaned closer to Kim and narrowed his eyes, "Since when did you watch the news?"

"Since Drakken raised an army and struck almost all the major capitals in the world!"

Kim sat back in her chair, "The world is suffering and we're doing nothing about it," She snapped her eyes back at Ron, "because we're grounded!" she had a slight frustration in her voice.

"amp down, KP!" Ron brushed his arm in the air, "What possible difference can we make anyway!" He noticed Kim's agitation and realized his error, "Okay, so we normally do foil Drakken's plots, but he doesn't stand much of a chance with the whole world going against him!"

"I guess that's true" Kim plainly stated.

Silence followed and their food finally arrived.

Rufus dived straight into the Nacho as soon as Ron opened the packet. Kim giggled at Ron's surprised response, earning a sligh look from Ron.

"You find that funny?" Ron asked.

"Havn't you been feeding him?" Kim asked him back.

"Well," Ron shrugged, "I have been neglecting him a little bit lately"

They continued watching Rufus eat until finally they grabbed their meals and took a couple of bites. Rufus noticed the teens taking quick glances at each other.

As Ron reached to grab his drink a strong gust of wind blew their meals away and all grabbed hold of something to keep from flying off the table. The hurricane was then followed by a loud noise that sounded like a large engine that drove by. It was a jet plane that flew a little too low for comfort.

"Is everyone alright?" Kim looked around and brushed her clothes, "What was that all about?"

Ron rose from the table and pointed behind Kim with fear all over his face.

"What?" Kim asked, "What is it?"

She turned towards the direction Ron was pointing and was filled with horror at the sight before her.

Fireballs and dark clouds filled the horizon. All of upperton was engulfed in a tremendous bombardment from colossal ships, the very same ones that have been terrorizing the world.

Suddenly a trail of smoke flew across the sky catching their attention and then it struck Bueno Nacho with a tremendous explosion catapulting Kim and Ron onto the grass field beside the restaurant…or what's left of it.

Ron rubbed his face and hopped back on his feet.

"No…" Ron ignored the havoc around them and slowly paced towards the burning wreckage, "No, no, no!" He began to run towards the restaurant but Kim grabbed his shoulder and shouted in his ear.

"We need to go for cover!" She cried, "Come on Ron! We've got to get home!"

Ron nodded and rubbed the tear out of his eye, then ran behind Kim grabbing poor panic-strucken Rufus on the way.

As the sirens went off in the city Kim and Ron were sprinting through the rumbling streets under the red sky and they finally arrived at Kim's house, since it was the closest.

"Mom!" Kim called once they walked in, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Kim! What's going on out there?" Her mom came out the lounge while holding the phone in one hand.

"No time to explain, we need to get to the shelter, I'll get the tweebs! You call dad!" Her mom nodded to them and quickly they ran upstairs as her mom dialed the space center's number.

"Jim, Tim!" Kim rushed into their bedroom and found them hiding under their desk.

"What's going on, Kim?" They asked holding each other tightly.

"Try not to worry, bro's" Kim calmed, "Just go down to mom and hide in the shelter, k?"

They crawled out from under the desk and everyone calmly paced down the stairs. Kim led her borthers to their mom in the kitchen. Then went to see where Ron disappeared to.

"Ron?" Kim found him standing watching the war zone from the front door

"They destroyed Buen Nacho!" Ron growled.

She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"They'll rue the day they ever crossed paths with Ron Stoppable!" He gripped tightly on his fists.

"You need to see to your parents, Ron" Kim suggested trying to change the subject, "They're in grave danger!"

"You're right, Kim" Ron turned around and held her by the shoulders, "take care of your family, Kim…They're counting on you!"

Looking behind Ron and studying the carnage behind him and how he is going to survive the journey was too much for Kim to bear. A tear dripped from her eye and Ron noticed it. Kim winced and looked away.

"Hey…Kim!" he rubbed the tear off her cheak, "It's me!"

"That's what I'm worried about!" Kim laughed but realized she wasn't fooling anyone with her smile.

Ron held her hand to ease the anxiety, "Be careful out there Ron," she whispered.

"I'll be back, Kim…I promise," with that he let go of her hand and hopped off the front door porch and sprinted down the street.

As Ron faded on the horizon with the smoke filled air and the sound of carnage and bombardment polluting the atmosphere, Kim pulled herself together for what could be her ultimate mission ever.

She ran upstairs and slipped on her mission clothes…wether her parents admit it or not, she knows very well, the world needs her now, her family needs her now. And more than anyone else Kim needs her true self now!

She pulled out her spare, hidden utility belt and any useful gadgets she could find.

Everything in the room suddenly began to vibrate. Kim looked out the window and spotted a large shadow looming over the house.

"oh, oh!" just as the words left her mouth a bright beam struck a nearby house, then it was engulfd in an enourmous explosion, "Not good!"

Kim sprinted out of her room but a little too late. A violent ball of fire came crashing through the wall of the house delivering a strong surge of energy carrying Kim from the corridor, through a wall and into her parent's bedroom.

Kim quickly recovered and after coupghing a couple of time she dusted her self off.

"Okay," she mocked with a little surprise, "That's a nine point nine on the weirdness scale,"

A green box on top of the rubble caught her attention. She walked up to it and noticed a crack on the lock. With little effort she opened it and as she gazed into the box a wide grin appeared on her face.

"Slammin'!" she cheered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. This chap was originally going to be darker than this, but I guess I didn't have the guts to go any further. But I assure you the next one will be darker.

Don't worry though, I promise you a happy ending! R&R my fellow fans!


	15. Chapter 15 The Fall of Middleton

A.N. Prepare your tissues and napkins…This isn't a chapter for those who are in the mood for flowers and butterflies.

Hint: To really set the moods read the chapter while listening to the John Williams' Anakin's Betrayal.

Enjoy…I guess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- The Fall of Middleton

The relentless bombardment finally came to an end. The giant ship floated by, allowing for the citizens to crawl out from their bomb shelters to examine the damage done to their homes. Kim and her mom were among these citizens.

"Where's dad?" Asked Kim, "Is he ok?"

"He'll be fine as long as he stays in the space center," Her mom answered.

Kim gave out a big sigh as she and her mom saw the leveled ground all around them.

Their house didn't get as much damage as some of the others.

"Start packing, Kimmie" ordered her mom, "We're leaving tomorrow"

Kim looked over to her mom with a little surprise at the anger in her voice.

Kim's mom went down to check on Jim and Tim who no doubt by now must've suffered a great deal.

Kim looked around her on the streets, which by now was crowded with people looking for relatives and checking on each other.

A man, almost in his thirties, ran over to Kim, he was breathing heavily.

"How's your family doing?" he asked studying the damage on their home.

"We're fine," she said, "thanks…our house didn't get as much damage done to it. There are other people that need help," Kim looked back down the footpath trying to peek behind the crowd.

"You looking for someone?" he asked.

"A friend," she said, "he promised he'd come back." She turned back to the man.

"Don't worry," he reassured her, "I don't think any more ships would come over our area till at least tomorrow,"

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Normally in military strategy, after bombarding the city, the army gives the citizens a chance to recover," he said, "so that they consider surrender."

"Surrender?" Kim scoffed, "Ha! As if!"

"That's the spirit!" he cheered.

Kim smiled for a moment.

"Do you mind me asking, who are you?"

The well built, slightly bearded man hesitated for a moment.

"My name is Kyle," he answered, "Kyle Kobarn"

"Pleased to meet you, Kyle." she stretched her gloved hand out to shake, "I'm Kim Possible!"

"Pleased to meet you too!" his gloved hand shook hers.

Kim was sleeping in her bed when the sound of trucks and men woke her up.

She blinked her eyes and opened them, then found her mother on her bedroom steps.

"Kim, quickly wake up!" she cried.

"What is it, mom?" she jumped out of bed.

"Hurry, get your brothers" she ran down the steps.

Kim ignored the fact she was only in her pajamas and ran to her brother's bedroom.

"Kim, what is it? What's gong on?" they asked as she began tugging them out of their room.

"It doesn't matter," she answered, "Just do as mom says."

Kim was heading down stairs with the twins.

Their mom was dialing a number on the phone in the corridor when suddenly the doors crashed open and men in uniform grabbed their mom.

She screamed and tried to wrestle them but they were too many and too strong.

Kim jumped over Jim and Tim and chased the men out the door.

"Mom!" she cried when she reached the front porch.

Trucks filled with men, sandbags piled over each other, and army men's marching down the streets was the sight that froze Kim.

Sounds of artillery, machine guns and aircraft echoed around the city.

The whole neighborhood was taken by surprise to this assault.

Kim looked around to find her mother whe a couple of soldiers charged at Kim and grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey, What?" she growled trying to kick them out of the way.

Her struggle resulted in one of the men being pushed aside and the other kicked to the ground but that was no help because she was now looking down several gun nozzles.

A fat army officer walked from between them and gave out some orders in another language.

Two men saluted and pushed Kim to the side of the road where about seven women, including her mom, were sitting on the footpath.

"Mom," Kim whispered, "What's going on?"

"It's Drakken's army," she whispered back.

Both of them looked back to the house entrance where two army men struggled to drag Jim and Tim out of the house.

"Oh no!" Kim's mom cried, "Jim! Tim!"

She quickly got up and began to run towards them, Kim held her mom from behind.

"Wait, mom!" Kim yelled, "They'll hurt you!"

"Enough!" shouted a soldier who jumped in mom's way, "Stay or be shot!"

Both Kim and mom slowly paced back and sat to watch hopelessly.

Rain began to fall and lightning struck.

Armed columns of men marched past looking down at the group of women, some laughed and others just smirked. The sight made some of the women cry, Kim's mom had tears going down her cheeks but she tried to hold her feelings in.

Kim held her mom's hand tightly to reassure her.

Mom pointed down the street where a crowd of men were being brought towards them surrounded by soldiers.

"It's the men!" cried another woman.

About thirty beaten men were walking on the footpath surrounded by rifle bearing soldiers. All the women stood up and watched hopefully to reunite with their husbands and sons.

"I don't see your dad," Kim's mom said softly.

Jim and Tim were pushed into the group as they got closer.

Suddenly the fat officer ordered the men to stop, but they were determined to get to their wives. The soldier's struggled hard to keep them in place.

Over at the women's side the soldiers began to move in to keep them back, but when Kim caught sight of Ron in the crowd of men she leapt into a sprint.

"Ron!" she cried, "Ron I'm here!"

Ron was slightly beaten, but his face seemed fine.

"Kim?" Ron looked around.

He pushed against the crowd and wrestled out of the line of soldiers.

They both met in a hug between the two groups, some soldiers tried to pull them away but they were hugging tightly and refused to let go.

The fat officer revealed his pistol and pulled against Kim's hair pointing the pistol to her head.

"Get away from her!" he shouted, "Get away, now!"

Ron stepped away. The officer kicked Kim from behind her legs and she dropped to her knees on the wet floor.

"No! Wait…don't do it!" Ron cried.

Everyone watched in awe…even the soldiers seemed amused at the sight.

Kim's mom wept.

"No! Kim…Please don't hurt my Kim!" she cried.

Ron ran towards the officer but the soldiers pulled him from his shoulders and winded him to the ground.

The officer laughed and threw Kim over to Ron where two other soldiers brought her beside Ron. They were both now soaked on their knees under the mercy of the fat officer's pistol, who laughed hysterically at the desperation of all his prisoners.

"How dare you dishonor the might of Drakken's Empire!" boasted the officer.

He directed the pistol towards Ron's forehead, and everyone cried in horror.

"No! No!" Kim cried, "Not Ron! Please…Take me instead!"

The officer smirked and didn't even flinch to Kim's plead. He focused only on Ron, who eyed the wet pistol's nozzle, gathering all the courage he could to not look away.

The crowds began to plead, to spare the two. That made the officer somewhat pleased. He looked around him and took a couple of steps away.

"Much better," said the officer, "Your pathetic excuses to live do not concern me! As long as Drakken's Mighty Army receives the recognition it deserves! Only then will you really understand the meaning of your lives!"

The officer turned back over to the teens who were now weeping.

"Take them to their groups and send them to the camps!" he ordered as he placed his pistol in its pouch.

Kim and Ron began to get dragged away by the pairs of soldiers holding them down.

"Ron! Don't leave me please!" she cried.

"Kim! Don't worry about me I'll be fine!" Ron called back, "take care of yourself!"

"No!" she wept and struggled against her grips, "No! Leave me alone!"

The soldiers, who were clearly now agitated, resorted to lifting her by the arms and legs and throwing her over beside her mother.

"umph!" she quickly recovered and was about to run back but her mom grasped her by the shoulders.

"Kim enough!" her mom insisted, "They spared you this time…don't risk it again!"

Kim breathed heavily and grunted and growled roughly.

Eventually she calmed down and embraced her mom in a hug where he she wept.

Moments later trucks arrived loaded with troops who immediately disembarked and set up gun positions.

The fat officer appeared and barked out orders to his fellow officers, after a series of salutations each officer walked over to their corresponding platoons.

From what Kim could understand they were gesturing for the soldiers to load up the trucks with the prisoners.

The soldiers walked over to some of the women and pulled them up by their arms. Some began to scream and cry due to the confusion of the situation.

They were tugged and prodded into the trucks, except for an old woman who lay in a wet puddle twitching and coughing.

"Leave her!" ordered the fat officer, "She's dead!"

Kim's mom poked her head out the back of the truck.

"She's not dead yet!" she protested, "I can help her, I'm a doctor!"

"To me you're nothing!" he spat, "And neither is she!"

"You can't talk like that to my mom!" Kim intruded on the two.

"You child," he pointed his finger at Kim, "Are getting on my very last nerve!"

"And you're getting on the bad side of me!" Kim pointed back.

The officer drew his gun out and was on the verge of directing it towards her.

"I promise you this," The officer said, "You have not heard the last of Commander Portly!"

Kim's eyes narrowed on Commander Portly as his eyes narrowed on her. Her mom held her tightly from the shoulders.

"I promise you this," Kim snarled, "You will see the end of your tyranny!"

Portly banged the truck twice and it sped off.

"My mom!" cried a woman at the front of the truck.

Kim and her mom hopelessly watched the poor old woman continue to twitch and cough until she stopped moving.

"I promise you…" Kim's dark glare was the last thing Command Portly saw of the truck before it turned the corner. The bombardment in the distance continued along with the gunfire. The storm added to the gloomy atmosphere, which only made Commander Gloomy feel even more glorious as he walked over to the newly set up camp site.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Dark, I know…Sad, indeed.

What now, you ask?

Review!


	16. Chapter 16 Dark Forces Conspire

A.N. I apologize for not updating any sooner. As I mentioned in my bio page, I traveled. When I got back there were some personal things to attend to. Well, not that I'm done, I can get back to writing again!

Please, look into my bio page more often if you needto know on current event within my stories!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter16- Dark Forces Conspire

Commander Shego was leaning against a computer terminal filing her nails as usual when an officer, who appeared to be in a hurry, walked up to her.

"Commander," he spoke, "Doctor Drakken wishes to speak to you!"

Shego sighed.

"What is it he wants now?"

"He says it's urgent," the officer gulped, hoping not to anger her. And hoping he wouldn't have to go back to the Chief without Commander Shego.

"Isn't it always?" She moaned.

"I would advise you to go…"

"Who are you to advise me?" Shego snapped at him, causing the man to flinch his arms over his face.

"Not the face!" The officer cried.

Shego's now glowing hands were just inches away from the man's throat when she took in a deep breath through her gritted teeth.

"Fine," she sighed, she wasn't willing to kill any more officers, Drakken has been complaining about the losses recently, "take me to him!"

Shego strolled through the sliding doors into Drakken's office, which is one of the few nicely decorated rooms within their headquarters.

"What is it?" she said with a very negative tone.

"As usual Shego you lack the enthusiasm!" Drakken snapped.

"So sue me!" Shego spat.

Had Shego been any other officer within Drakken's mass operation, she would've never lived to see another minute. But Shego is a gifted asset. She's his only trusted body guard, he always enjoyed presenting his newest plans and projects to her. For some unknown reason, he only cared about what she thinks. From the very moment Drakken ever considered dominating the world, he always wanted a person by his side to show off his latest ideas to. Never did he ever consider that it would be a sarcastic, unenthusiastic girl!

"Shego…As I have told you earlier," Drakken stepped out from behind his desk and began walking up to her, "I've been looking for someone to lead our armies to victory!"

"But I thought we were already winning?" Shego asked.

"No, Shego, we've been fighting, and yes we've caught the world by surprise, but we're not winners just yet!" Drakken placed a hand on Shego's shoulder, "That's why I've found the best and most gifted strategists on the face of this Earth!"

Shego gave Drakken the strangest and perhaps for the first time, interested look.

"Shego," Drakken raised his arm and gestured for her to look towards the door on the other side of the room, "I present to you General Chrugen!"

Thuds could be heard coming from behind the door, a mechanical body was moving, when the doors slid open a horrific metallic monster walked in. An eight foot, steel, skeletal body stepped into the room, it's feet and hands had claws, it's plaed face resembled the skull of a wilder beast, and it's eyes were perhaps the only biological objects. It stood slightly hunched with it's black robe reaching the floor.

"General Chrugen reporting for duty my lord!" it said with a croaky mechanical voice.

Drakken, with a wide smile, took a peek towards Shego's direction. Her eyes didn't blink for a second and her mouth remained wide open.

"Well…what do you think?" Drakken nudged her.

"That…well…I guess…for the first time…you've actually out done yourself!" Shego cheered, "I love it!"

Drakken laughed at her reaction, "And you said I'd never get so far!"

"General Chrugen was once a renowned strategist within the Chinese army." Drakken explained, "A terrible incident with napalm left him scorched in the desert field, our scouts took his remains, and several of our scientists…including myself," Drakken boasted, "put him back together!"

"Wow… I've seen science get far" Shego admired, "But never this far!"

"That's not all Shego," Drakken pointed towards the door again, "meet Commander Wiley!"

The door slid open once more and a slightly short human walked in. He wore tank goggles over his forehead and his jet black hair flowed over it in a spiky fashion, somewhat like Ron's style. He wore a black winter coat, that suited his uniform, and he had tan skin. Chrugen eyed him and he merely gave him a toothy smile.

Wiley looked back towards Drakken and Shego still smiling.

"How may I serve, doctor?" Wiley laughed.

"Who's he?" Shego scoffed.

"Do not underestimate him, Shego!" Drakken warned, "Commander Wiley is a dangerous man when it comes to chemical warfare!"

Shego looked back at the smiling man, "him?"

"Indeed" Drakken walked to Shego's other side, "He is also trained in different uses of weapons, from melee to ranged! You'll be working along side him from now on."

"lucky me!" Shego leaned back in her chair yawning, "Any one else?"

"Yes, Shego, one more!" Drakken giggled, "Meet, senior officer Rockwaller!"

When the character walked in, Shego's eyebrows rose and she almost jumped from her chair.

"Are you kidding me?" Shego yelled, "A teenager!"

The teenaged girl who walked in, clad in green military uniform, placed her arms on her hips.

"Look, lady," she snapped, "To you, I am commander Bonnie, wether you like me or not I couldn't care less, I get orderes from no one else but that freaky man." She looked at Drakken and smiled, "Only because he promised me rewards!"

Shego's expression was of intrigue.

"Why are you rewarding…that!" she pointed at Bonnie and Bonnie didn't hide her insult.

"Shego," Drakken explained, "Commander Bonnie has a certain talent in psychological warfare, she was found, when Middleton fell, under the rubble of her home and according to the captain, she provoked her guard to allow her to escape and improvised to survive, finally she burnt the whole platoon that captured her by destroying a nearby fuel station…the captain survived, and in return for his mercy Commander Bonnie asked for a position within the army"

"So how did she get here?" Shego asked.

"They studied her, and found she had a certain…gift!" Drakken finally concluded, "Although she may not look like much…" Drakken remarked, Bonnie's reaction came as a shock, "her gift is of great importance to our plan."

Shego waited for Drakken's response, "Well?"

"She's psychic!" Drakken finished.

Shego's head turned back towards the girl with raised eyebrows and put on a satisfactory smile, "Okay, that's cool!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ho will our hero get out of this sitch?

Tell me what you think!

P.S. Look for more chapters in the near future!


	17. Chapter17 Ambush!

A.N. I really apologize for the long and tedious wait. I've had an exam to do, and I've had other fanfics to write.

If this doesn't impress then I promise you the next one will!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter17- Ambushed

A convoy of trucks carefully made their way through the war zone known as Middleton. The lull in the fighting allowed for them to drive through the shortcut rather than take the long way around the city.

Inside one of these trucks sat the women that had been gathered to be taken to the prison camp. Kim watched the city of the dead that she had, on more than one occasion, risked her life to keep alive. It was like something out of a nightmare.

The moment when Ron and she almost lost each other for good still haunted her.

Her eyes began to stream as feelings of hopelessness fell over her. Her heart ached at the realization that it's probably too late to foil these victorious conquerors.

How could she even try to do it without a team?

Wade, handy little Rufus and most important of all Ron, are really the basis of her victories.

As the trucks drove past more shelled out buildings, burning tires, wrecked cars and military vehicles and dead carcasses lying on the streets guns erupted in a distant area of the city, smoke began to rise and Kim's mom jolted to the noises.

"Relax mom," Kim placed her hand on her mom's shoulder, "It's no where near us."

Kim is relieved to have her mom with her. She could always feel relaxed and safe around her mom.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Shego stood over some monitors that displayed different areas of Middleton.

The only city she had a satisfaction in destroying along with Go City.

Mainly because she felt it was a great achievement after the failure with the Diablos. But also because it was the home town of the very one person she always failed in defeating.

She gave off a sigh as a feeling of pain came over her. Could she really be regretting the move she and Drakken made on the two teens?

Sure they held them back, but maybe there was a reason they were doing that. After all, they are good, right?

No! What she did was right! The world is a mess and it needs to be made straight. The one way to do that is to take things into your own hands. Once their empire takes control, things will be made right!

But first, the opposition needs to be wiped out!

Just as she had come to that conclusion, as if on cue, Commander Wiley stepped up beside her, with an awry smile fixed on his face.

Shego's eyes shifted over to his direction and frowned.

"What are you so happy about?" She inquired.

His eyes behind the goggles turned away from the monitors to study her for a moment as she maintained her posture. She raised an eyebrow as a gesture for him to reply.

He's response came as a shrug, "What?"

"Whatever!" Shego yielded.

Wiley looked back to the monitors and allowed for the smile to creep back on his face.

Shego merely eyed him for a moment and faced the monitors again.

Suddenly a movement caught her attention.

"Look!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were quiet on this side of Middleton. Too quiet.

To their left was a wide and open field of, what used to be, green grass. To their right was a series of bombed out buildings and open sewers.

There was no doubt this area had seen some action. The real question is, if this place had seen such an amount of action where are the soldiers?

A distant whistle caught Kim's attention. She looked around for the source alarmingly. The noise was getting louder, closer, louder until…

BOOM!

The truck shook, causing everyone on board to jump up in alarm and panic.

Another whistle increasing in volume and…

BOOM!

"We're under attack!" A soldier cried, "Take cover!"

BOOM! BOOM!

Kim caught sight of an explosion that erupted beside the truck behind them.

"Quickly mom," Kim snapped, "We should…"

Before she could finish what she was saying, an explosion hit the truck, causing it to topple onto its side.

Managing to recover Kim noticed her mother unconscious on her shoulder. Gathering what strength she could, Kim pulled her mom's arm over her shoulder and pulled herself up climbing out of the truck.

A war cry echoed across the city, then like a thunderous wave, tens, no hundreds of dusty, grimy militia charged from within the confines of the buildings, sewers and shell holes.

Feeling overwhelmed, Kim's legs froze yet the alarm going off in her mind told her to run towards the open field. Unfortunately she forgot she was carrying her mom, and toppled over.

Guns opened fire and casualties began to fall on both sides. Kim crawled towards the safety of the toppled truck, tugging her mother along with her.

Bullets hissed passed her and blew dust all around her mom's face until finally she made it.

The clanging coming off the truck as it was being riddled with bullets was loud enough to make Kim reach for her ears and huddle up against the truck.

It seemed the gun battle was never going to end. More trucks were hit. A particular one drove from the rear of the convoy, still filled with Drakken's troops and came to a halt on the field. Just before the troops hopped out for action and Kim was ready to run, a mortar shell struck the truck, completely engulfing it and the soldiers in an enormous explosion.

Other prisoners caught in the action took the opportunity and began to run towards the field.

"Shoot down the prisoners!" An officer yelled, "None escape the Empire!"

But order completely crumbled among the units and the officer realized that most of his troops were already killed or had fled.

Looking back towards the enemy a bullet had penetrated his skull and his body went completely limp in an instant.

The gunfire stopped and the rebels were victorious.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Commander Wiley!" Shego snapped after observing the battle and witnessing the officer's last breath, "I didn't see you give out a single order to the troops!"

Wiley was still examining the monitor where the battle occurred.

"Hello! I'm talking to you!" She waved her hand in front of his face, but with no avail.

"Hey!" She seized his shoulders and pulled him to her face.

Through Wiley's goggles she noticed the emotionless look in his eyes and the cold glare it gave off. He grimaced at her as she allowed him to go free.

Shego felt as though she had humiliated herself and took a couple of steps back.

Wiley went back to the monitors and stroked his chin.

"You're going to do nothing?" Shego asked.

A twisted smile formed on his face and he snatched a COM link from his jacket pocket and placed it before his lips. Shego frowned.

"General Chrugen!" his childish deep voice came, "attack now!"

"That's it? That's your order?" Shego criticized.

Wiley gestured for her to watch while still displaying the toothy signature smile.

----------------------------------------------------------

Kim, holding her unconscious mother tightly on the ground, eyed the armed company that stood over her.

"Don't worry," One of them spoke, pulling his rifle up around his shoulder and stretching his arm out to her, "We're the good guys, and we're her to help."

Kim quietly took his hand and he pulled her up.

A familiar face appeared behind them as they all turned to salute him.

"Kim Possible?" the bearded man said, "It's great to see you're still alive!"

"Do I know you?" she managed through a croaky voice.

"It's I, Kyle Kobarn!" he shook her hand.

"Kyle?" her eyes widened, "Why are you fighting?"

"I and the rest of GJ, have formed a resistance group against these oppressors!"

"Then we've got to hurry!" Kim snapped, "They've taken all the men to another camp! If we make it in time…"

Kyle stretched his arm out to stop her and laughed.

"What?" She pushed his hand off.

"We've already raced you there!"

"Then that means, you must've…"

"Ron? Kyle suggested.

Kim nodded with hope gleaming in her eyes.

Kyle took a step to the side and there stood a heavily armed, military suited, blond-haired robust man.

"Ron?" Kim frowned.

The man stepped aside and revealed a skinnier, smaller and lighter armored version of him.

And then Kim's eyes widened and her arms stretched out embracing her full emotions.

"Ron!" She cheered with joyful love.

The voice of her daughter woke Mrs. Possible.

"Uh, Kim…I've just had the most peculiar dream!" She blinked a couple of times to find several armed men watching Kim and Ron holding each other tightly. A pleasant smile swept across her face as she watched the emotional couple.

"They grow up so fast!" she whispered to herself.

---------------------------------------------------

Moments later Kim, Ron, and mom sat around the rubble of a building as the rebels rummaged through the battlefield. When a man ran from the field crying out, "Kyle! Kyle!"

"What is it?" Kyle calmed the scout.

"There's a robotic army headed this way!" The man panted, "There's no way we can outrun them, and they overwhelm our numbers!"

Kyle took a moment to conjure a plan.

"There's only one way…Half fights, half flights!"

"They have a leader…A leader vital to our victory!" The scout's voice sounded determined, as though the issue became personal.

"Who is it?"

"General Chrugen, the robotic beast himself!" The scout grumbled.

Kyle's eyes widened.

Kim and Ron overheard the conversation and smirked at each other.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I hope you enjoyed this one…If it didn't deliver, then please tell me in your reviews. I needed some build up to the next chapter.

I assure you, the next one will be more exciting and it will come soon!


	18. Chapter18 KimPossible vs GeneralChrugen

A.N. I had the last portion of this typed up about a year ago. Finally I get to post it!

Now as for our heroes!

I believe its time they got a bigger role in this fight! Don't you?

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------

Chapter18- Kim Possible vs. General Chrugen

The rebels began digging trenches on the field to battle the robotic army. They all knew it was a loosing battle, but it was a sacrifice they are willing to make if it means toppling this evil regime.

Kim and Ron stood watching the field, waiting for the General's arrival.

"Ron," Kim began, "I want you to go."

Ron's face snapped towards Kim with a serious expression on his face.

"I'm serious go!" Kim insisted.

"I can't leave you here!" Ron replied, "You need me in this battle and I'm not ready to abandon you!" Ron looked back on the field, "Not again."

"If General Chrugen wins this battle, one of us is going to need to help the others escape. What if we both get killed here, what will become of the rebellion then?"

"We're not going to lose this battle Kim. Have you forgotten your motto?"

Kim's eyes fell to the ground.

"To be honest with you Ron," Kim nodded, "I did kind of forget my motto."

"Well let me remind you then!" Ron nudged her shoulder, "You are Kim Possible, and you can do anything!"

Kim's melancholy expression didn't change.

"That also means you can lead this losing battle to victory!" Ron stated.

"Look at this city Ron!" Kim snapped, "It's a ruin! We're fighting for a dead city! There's nothing left here!"

"Wrong Kim!" Ron pointed a finger at her, "It's not what the ground holds anymore!"

Kim eyed Ron.

"It's what the ground means! To us and to the world! This battle here holds a lot of meaning to many people out there who still have hope! "

A sense of realization hit Kim that took her by surprise.

"You're right Ron," She mumbled.

For once Kim actually smiled and looked at Ron.

"You know…these past turn of events might have done you some good!" she giggled.

Ron laughed as well and then a thought came over him. Hopefully Kim has her self-confidence back, because if she still feels hopeless there's no telling what will happen.

----------------------------------------------

Moments later Kim and Ron joined Commander Kobarn and his captains in front of a brief map they drew on the ground.

"This here is our line," Kyle drew a brief line with a stick, "And this here is where they will be coming from." He drew a large curve surrounding the small line making what looks like a semicircle except the curve is not connected to the line.

Ron took in a big gulp and Kim's eyes merely narrowed.

"There's no way any one will be able to beat this general…He hasn't lost a battle…not one!" One of the captains exclaimed.

"Actually, captain," Kim interrupted causing a smile to appear on Ron's face, "He can be beaten!"

"Are you mad woman!" The captain responded, "I've fought him myself! He's a strategical killing machine! It's impossible!"

"Impossible?" Kim raised a brow in mockery, "Check my name!"

"Captain Jolly, Mrs. Possible, please!" Kyle interrupted the two feuding soldiers, "This is not the time for arguments!"

Kyle's eyes shifted to Kim as Jolly sat back down and placed his knife back in its holster.

"Are you sure you can beat him?" he asked.

"I know I can beat him!" Kim replied.

"Good. Since you're the only one here who's willing to stand up against him, I guess we have no choice but to make you captain of the Impossible Brigade"

"Impossible brigade?" Kim's face twisted with ridicule.

"Originally they were called the Mission Impossible brigade since they were made to fight in the toughest of battles…they never failed. For short they are now called the Impossible Brigade"

"So what do you want us to do?" Ron intruded.

"We need you to hold them off, or most preferably destroy them, until we can escape with the prisoners to fight for another day. Are you sure you are up for this?"

"Oh, it's no big! Really!" Kim laughed.

"I admire your courage, young lady!" Kyle smiled, "Ever since I met you during the bombardment of your neighborhood I somehow felt you were a born leader."

"Story of my life!" Kim stood up and gestured for Ron to follow her, "come on, Ron! Let's group up with the Possible Brigade!"

"Don't you mean the Impossible Brigade?" Kyle remarked.

"Nope!"

"Oh, she is so Possible!" Ron winked at Kyle.

----------------------------------------------------------

The Possible Brigade, made up of the most heavily armed and fully experienced of rebel soldiers, dug themselves into the ground. Among the group, three stuck out.

They had dug a trench that could almost fit all of them.

"Faris!" Purt whispered, "Could you move up? You're crushing me! I can't breath!"

The robust and large Faris tried to scoot away from the young and skinny man but crushed Brian on his other side.

"Oh, quit complaining, will you!" Brian snapped, "We're all confined in this bloody trench!"

Brian was always the 'wise-guy' of the three. He normally is the one that gets them into trouble. In this case, he was the one who came up with the idea of joining their trench to fit all three of them.

"Have you guys heard?" Brian quizzed, "Our captain is a girl! And according to some of the guys who saw her she is skinnier than Purt and has had no military experience! They think that just because she's got some nifty outfit on, and an attitude that is big enough to make an elephant submit, she's going to help us beat the most ruthless of adversaries!"

"Personally, I've never heard of her before!" Purt's muffled voice came from behind Faris's shoulder, "Yet they say she's saved the world countless times!"

"It's obvious what this is!" Brian pointed out, "It's a suicide mission! They came along and picked up some girl and then placed her as captain! It's obviously a ruse for a distraction to allow the real captains enough time to escape!"

"It's not like we haven't had situations like this before!" Faris's deep voice finally spoke, "We're The Impossible Brigade remember? We've survived all kinds of mission which were considered…fatal and impractical"

"True!" replied Purt and Brian at the same time.

Suddenly a red-haired girl came and stood over their trench, followed by a blond skinny boy, but not as skinny as Purt was. The boy stood a couple of feet away from the girl and was busy discussing the situation with another officer. Neither of the two was wearing proper fighting outfits. The girl leaned down and scanned their ditch for a moment and raised a brow in intrigue.

"This is interesting!" She chuckled, "I was just inspecting all the other dug-outs, but I haven't seen any who have bonded as closely as you three!"

The trio merely gave her a cold look.

"Hi, I'm Kim Possible," she stretched her arm out to shake, "I'm the captain of this brigade!"

"You're the captain!" Brian snapped, "You don't look old enough to be the captain of a cheer-leading team!"

Brian's response caught the attention of Ron and several of the officers and soldiers standing around. Kim stood back up and blushed slightly.

"Hey!" Ron interrupted, "Kim is the captain of the cheer-leading team!"

Brian scowled.

"And by the way she will be the one to lead the Possible Brigade to victory!"

"Possible Brigade?Victory?" Brian pushed Faris aside to stand, "This brigade has seen more suicide missions than you could even dream of! And you're telling me this girl is going to fly us out of this situation?"

"Excuse me!" Kim snapped, "I am your captain! And if you're not going to follow orders then that's where you need to go!" Kim pointed back towards the sewer entrances where the army came from, "This battle is for the bravest of hearts! Muscle, rank and attitude isn't going to help us in this fight!"

Faris and Purt both saw Brian's face transform to a crimson tone.

"Are you in or not?" Kim's expression hinted to him that he has no other choice.

"I'm in" Brian whispered and sat back in his trench.

"Now I know many of you aren't comfortable with having a girl leading you…let alone a teenager!" She turned and looked at everyone around her, "But I volunteered to take on this villain regardless of the threat he bares. I think it's about time we settled our differences and work together to bring down this tyranny, once and for all!"

The officers and other rebels around her cheered and howled victory chants.

Kim smiled and took in a deep breath. Now that she's got the support of the men, she can focus on how to win this fight. She spotted Ron between the rejoicing crowd who was admiring her bravery and ability to win the hearts of even the toughest of souls.

She looked him in the eye and whispered, "Thank you!"

Ron couldn't hear the whisper among the noise, but he could catch the wording from the movement of her lips.

"No big!" he whispered back to her, as they both smiled at each other for a moment before Kim moved to her post on the field.

------------------------------------------------------------

As long as her men stood firm and fought gallantly, Kim should have no trouble in this battle. At least she hoped.

Standing at the front of the line, Kim decided not to dig in. Instead she stood behind a few sandbags. After all, what's the point of knowing sixteen styles of Kung-fu if you're not going to use it?

Although Ron insisted she pick up a rifle or at least a pistol, Kim refused. She doesn't believe in such weaponry, but she did agree to arm herself with a rapier.

Ron on the other hand, did dig himself in. He wasn't the type to run around the field and take on the opponents head on. He preferred the safer approach. And that is to sit it out with a machinegun in hand.

Kim laid down the responsibility on Ron to take care of the brigade, so whenever he sees it fit, it's his job to order a retreat or to set their formations.

As everyone listened carefully in the distance, the sound of a thousand feet clanging on the ground could make any of them wince as they pictured their fate. There is no doubt the moment these killing machines become visible on the horizon each one of them will randomly fire at their targets, and hit each one with fatal accuracy.

Suddenly a thunderous explosion was heard coming from the direction of the machines, and then a volley of about a hundred rockets lifted to the sky, quickly changing direction and facing the entire field of rebels.

"Take cover!" Cried a man at the rear.

"Look out Kim! Missiles!" Ron yelped, but Kim was already prepared, she pulled out a flare gun from her belt and launched it into the sky over the incoming army.

The rocket's heat sensors quickly redirected the missiles. The unsuspecting machines were quickly scorched on the field before they could react.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that, General!" Kim derided.

"Way to go, KP!" Ron cheered.

More robots marched through the smoke. Their form was similar to that of a human, except they had no heads. Their eyes were fixed in their chests, and on their right wrists were machineguns that looked as though they had a hundred barrels. The other wrists seemed like they bared the rocket launchers they had already fired.

"Prepare to fire, boys!" Kim yelled to the back and witnessed Ron's head sink into his hole.

As Kim looked back she saw the machines continue their march and raise their wrists towards the point they wanted to fire in. As the barrels began to spin, Kim quickly hit the ground under her sandbags.

Suddenly the air around her transformed into a sandstorm, she reached for her radio and pulled it up in front of her.

"Mortars! I want a firestorm, now!" Kim called over.

Moments later whistles echoed across the land and silenced by the ground-shaking explosions that stopped the machines dead in their tracks.

Kim lifted her head up and a sly grin came over her face when she saw the robots slowly getting confused with the heat surrounding them.

"Typical of Drakken to build heat-sensitive machines to go to battle!" Kim laughed, "Ron!" Kim yelled to the back.

"Yeah, KP!" Ron's shaky voice replied.

"Order the man to fire, now!"

"You got it!" Ron turned to the back and placed his hand around his mouth, "You heard the lady! Feed them hot metal!"

A swarm of bullets pelted the entire field, piercing the mechanical armor and bellowing dust all across the horizon.

"Tell them to stop!" Kim ordered Ron

"Cease Fire!" Ron signaled with his hand for the men to stop.

When they did Ron giggled to himself, "I've always wanted to say that!"

Kim spotted the last couple of machines continuing on their path of destruction.

"Leave those for me!" Kim sneered.

She hopped out of the sandbags and dashed towards the nearest machine before it could get its barrels to spin in time. Drawing out her rapier, Kim plunged it straight into the machine's chest, disabling its vision and resulting it to collapse into a heap of junk.

The second managed to track Kim and unleash a wave of pellets towards her. Unfortunately Kim had taken cover behind one of its own machines and instead ripped that machine into nothing. Realizing her mistake Kim dived, but only to take a hit to her shoulder.

"Kim!" Ron cried and charged into action. Pulling up the lengthy weapon and hopping out of his hole, Ron ran across the field and fixed his gun where Kim had been standing and delivered his own shower from hell.

The machine was left with nothing but its legs.

Kim fell to the ground moaning as another robot climbed from under piles of metal.

"Kim, behind you!" Ron alarmed.

Had Ron wielded the accuracy of the androids he would've taken a shot and disabled it, unfortunately Ron is only human. Kim would be at great risk of getting shot too if he fired now.

Kim remained on the ground clutching her wound, wincing and groaning, but when she heard the barrel begin to spin, her eyes snapped open and performed a spiraling kick to its arm, instantly Kim hopped back on her feet and delivered a punch to the machine's hull.

"Ouch!" Kim cried out and stroked her knuckles, "Not very smart"

The robot swung its arm towards Kim's head but Kim ducked in time and tackled the machine to the ground.

"Ron now!" Kim ordered and dived to the side. The robot was reduced to a mere pile of wirings in a split second.

Kim hopped up to her feet and gave Ron a friendly salute.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered behind his machinegun.

"Get back behind the line!" Kim ordered, "I have some unfinished business to attend to!"

Kim almost said that to herself, because she needed that boost of confidence to beat this foe. Kim paced a small distance towards the first wave of fallen machines. In this distance the mortars were not able to hit a target. It was clear to Kim, she was now fighting on her own.

---------------------------------------------------------

The shadowed figure emerged from the smoke. Tall and slender, his cape drapes on the worn out ground. His mechanical body creaks with every move.

A breeze blows away the smoke unveiling the character, a horrific character. A general of the machine army, General Chrugen.

But the horror doesn't stop there, for endless minions follow him.

Kim Possible stood firm in fighting stance; ready for any sudden move the general might conjure against her.

Her hair blowing wildly with the wind, her shirt ripped on one shoulder allowing for the blood to seep over.

They stared each other down.

"Move infidel!" the general's robotic voice echoed through the fields and the bombed out city around them.

"Never! I'll never allow you to pass!" She answered breathlessly.

She still needed to compose herself after the almost beating she received from the fight she'd had with his guards.

The general was a little impressed with how she turned them into the scraps that lay before him now…but only a little.

"Arrogant little girl! Move or die!" The general's impatience became clear when he lifted his arm his wrist activated its weapon, a blaster similar to that on the wrists of his robots, except it had larger barrels barrels, definitely customized.

Kim Possible's eyes widened, but she remained still, motionless. She refused to give in to the monster's ranting.

She knows what would happen if she had allowed this army to pass through this field…No! Because they will not pass!

What if she failed…what if she couldn't stop them…she decided to brush these thoughts a side because she will stop them, she can stop them. She can do anything! Ron said so.

"Very well…Die then!" Just as soon as those words reached her ears she strafed instantly to one side.

An explosion filled the area where she stood a split second ago.

Again she strafed towards the other direction till she was back facing him in the same angle but at a closer distance, again the general takes another shot, but was too late to get her.

She continued at a zigzag motion just as the general continued to bombard the ground she steps on.

Finally she reached him and gave a kick with a backward somersault to his stretched and equipped arm. The aggravated general responded by trying to crush her with his other fist but she was too quick for him.

Kim turned slid him and attempted to kick him on the back of the leg…but his metallic feet were clawed to the ground and she gave out a cry as she rubbed her shin.

The general laughed as he turned around and held her up by her neck.

"Fool! What exactly do you think you're doing?" He pulled her closer to his masked face and began to squeeze tighter on her throat, "Farewell…child."

Kim tried her best to pull away from him and tried to hit his arm and kick her legs in the air hoping she'd break loose but without avail.

Slowly she began to get tired and go dizzy, her struggle to breathe became more critical.

Her eyes fell back as she was getting weaker. She reached out to the general's face, her fingers stretched till they touched his mask…she crawled her fingers to his eyes, holding her breath a little longer, she thrust her finger into his eye and squeezed tightly on it.

The general cried out and pulled his face back. Hearing that, Kim opened her eyes and saw the advantage. She pulled her legs up and hit him on the chin with all the strength she could gather in both feet.

The impact snapped the general's neck backwards. His grip let loose and Kim fell gasping for air.

Once the general finally collapsed and the dust that billowed around him cleared Kim looked up to find her self towered by the robotic army looking into their gun barrels.

She looked down and found a small panel on the general's wrist. She pressed the off button, immediately after that the robots went off line.

"Phew! I'm glad that's over!" She sighed and got up.

--------------------------------------------

A.N. I do hope you enjoyed this awfully long chapter and not slept half-way through it!

You most have noticed by now how Kim is beginning to feel for Ron differently than she had before they got grounded. I must admit though, things did kind of jump the scale, but that's exactly how villains strike, when you least expect them.

Besides Kim and Ron are used to this stuff! Kind of.

Review please!


	19. Chapter19 Dauntng Revelations

A.N. It looks short I know, but it's just another chapter to build up excitement for the upcoming one! Sorry, awful habit:P

Any questions that might arise in this chapter will be cleared in the next one!

So, don't expect me to answer in reviews!

For now, Enjoy:D

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter19- Daunting Revelations

Shego, with her eyes as wide as her fists, stood there totally gob smacked at what she saw on the monitors. Indeed, it was true, Kim Possible was alive and she just defeated General Chrugen.

Commander Wiley, whom throughout the battle was laughing manically, went silent as soon as Chrugen's body fell to the ground. Now he also stood there, but with an expression of pure rage filling his face.

He slowly turned his face towards Shego, "Commander, tell Doctor Drakken that the operation has failed"

Shego's face snapped towards him, but there was nothing she could say to this lunatic that would change his mind. She knew exactly why he didn't want to tell Drakken himself.

And so, with this haunting new revelation, Shego walked out of the command room and left the relieved officer with his crew to make sense of this situation.

--------------------------------------------------

Ron was peeking through his goggles towards the mechanical army and spotted Kim standing over the fallen machines.

"She did it!" Ron gasped as the rebel's faces shared the same shock expression, "she beat General Chrugen!"

"I don't believe it!" Brian snapped and snatched the goggles from Ron.

Immediately Ron charged towards Kim and Brian dropped the goggles from his hands to reveal his wide smile to his friends.

"Pinch me I'm dreaming!" Brian laughed.

---------------------------------

From where Kim was looking, she could seea large crowd of men cheering and rejoicing, except one was sprinting towards her. She knew exactly who he was and ran towards him too.

Ron being his cheerful self after every victory came to her with wide-open arms inviting her to a hug. She took the invite with the same youthful optimism.

"You did it Kim!" Ron laughed and pulled himself away, "You beat the beast! You see, I told you you'd do it!"

Kim blushed a little, "Yeah, who was I to doubt you all along, huh?"

"Stop being so modest, Kim!" Ron nudged her, "After all, you have all these guys now following you all the way!"

Kim looked over to where Ron pointed and watched as the men came rushing over to them. She looked over to Ron who had the widest smile she had seen in a long time.

"You were right all along Ron, I allowed my fears and emotions to get in the way, I shouldn't have."

"Oh, stop your whining and enjoy the moment! Let's not forget now, that it was you who lead these men against those machines, and it was you who single-handedly defeated General Chrugen with the rest of us hiding in the trenches!"

"Fine," Kim turned to walk but snapped back while raising a finger at Ron, "but that doesn't mean I'm excusing you for what you did with that jetpack incident!"

"Oh, man!" Ron spat, "I thought you would've gotten over that by now!"

Kim was already high fiving the crowd around her.

"She still has street-cred, doesn't she Rufus!" Ron then remembered something and sighed as he was overcome with grief.

Kim, although busy getting all the credit for the win, couldn't help but notice Ron walking away from the crowd in a melancholy manner.

---------------------------------------------

Dr. Drakken sat in his bright and wide oval room behind his desk. The doors slid open and Shego walked in.

"Yes, Commander Shego what is it?" He noticed Shego's hesitant state, "More bad news I presume?"

"Yes, Doctor," Shego sighed, "General Chrugen…has been killed, along with his army"

Drakken had jumped out of his seat and dashed over to Shego before she could even finish the sentence.

"Blast!" Drakken snapped, "How? Who? What happened?"

Drakken was merely inches away from her face as her wide eyes looked into his.

Shego watched his dark gleaming eyes awaiting her response. There was no way she could lie, no way she could turn around…there was only one truth.

"Kim Possible"

Drakken's face twisted into an evil and dark grimace. He didn't move from his place. He merely stood there…scowling.

Shego gulped, hoping he doesn't do anything stupid.

Finally, Drakken turned around and took a couple of steps.

"The rebels she lead in battle managed to attack our prisoner convoys," Shego added, "several trucks made it into the male camp. All the females got away."

"That must've been where Kim was," Drakken stated, "Blast! We could've had her!"

"So, what do we do now?" Shego asked.

A long silent moment passed, until Drakken finally turned around and spoke.

"Bring me the names of the prisoners in the camp, Shego. And then report back to me, I think I might have a small advantage over Kim and her pesky little band!" Drakken smiled and Shego did too, believing she understands what Drakken's plan might be.

"Oh, and Shego!" she stopped half-way out the door and looked to her grand admiral, "Call in Commander Wiley for me!"

"Right away!" Shego left the room.

The small smirk on her face a signal of her admiration of Drakken's last order.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Kim Possible, we're forever indebted for your miraculous victory against that beast, General Chrugen." Kyle acknowledged, he sat in his strategy tent with Kim, her mother, Ron and along with other captains, "Let it be known that Kim is one of us now. She has proven her skill in leadership and should be assigned the rank of Captain."

Some of the captains clapped and other even cheered. But there were a few who felt she couldn't be trusted. One of them was Captain Jolly. A well-decorated officer in GJ's rebellion. He had seen more than his fair share of action and believes that this newcomer must have some dealings with Drakken's army.

"Unfortunately though, we have no time to rejoice, for Drakken's armies are still moving at a great speed across the globe, capturing one major city after another in never before seen speeds. We need to stop it at its source. We must attack the very headquarters of Drakken!"

"Wait, how do we know where his headquarters is?" Captain Jolly intruded.

"I was just coming to that Captain Jolly" Kyle replied, "We've allowed some of the male prison convoy trucks to get away, so we can follow the trucks and allow them to lead us to the camp."

"The camp must be heavily guarded" another captain remarked.

"Indeed it is," Kyle nodded, "That's why we're going to need the aid of as many captains as possible in this campaign. Who's up for it then?"

"Count me in!" Kim stood, raising eyebrows in the crowd, especially her mom's.

Ron also stood beside her, "I've got your back, KP!"

"Are you sure you're up for it Ms. Possible?" Kyle inquired.

"My dad hasn't been seen since he volunteered to defend the space center, I've heard a lot of gunfire coming from there for days, suddenly it went silent yesterday, there's no doubt my dad must've been taken away if not killed."

"Very well then, who else is willing to go?"

Hands were raised and chants of war were heard, some men stood and cheered on for action.

"Well, well, well!" Kyle smiled, he walked over to Kim and Ron, and edged closer to speak to them so as to tune out the other officer's voices, "I haven't seen our men so excited to topple this dark empire since the beginning of our fighting, I must thank you both for bringing back our zest and will to fight!"

"It's what we do!" Kim laughed, "You know, the help thing!"

"Been a while since I heard that one!" Ron remarked earning a strange look from Kim.

"You two are a lot of fun to watch!" Kyle turned away to walk but then looked back to Kim, "I'm sorry about your father, if there was…"

Kim raised her hands and gestured for him to stop, "There are many people out there who've lost loved ones, I'm just doing what I can to save the world. I almost allowed my emotions to get in the way, but now I realized the world needs me to do what I do best."

Kyle's beard scrunched up, revealing a simple smile.

"You have strong heart, Kim. If only the world could have as good a spirit and innocent a cause in every neighborhood, then perhaps evil would disappear forever, never to reveal its dark face again."

With that said, Kyle turned away to join the other captains in their chants leaving Kim and Ron standing in their places trying to sink in the kind words the man just spoke.

Ron then crept away through the crowds leaving the tent. Kim caught sight of him just in time and followed him out.

Kim's mom watched them both leave and took a moment before she made her move.

----------------------------------------------------

Shego, with papers in hand was on the verge of stepping into Drakken's room when a loud shot was heard that made her and the two guards outside almost jump out of their socks.

She dashed into the room to find Commander Wiley wielding a pistol directed at Drakken and Drakken with a pistol directed at Wiley. And both of them were strafing in different directions.

She could swear that they are both actually having a gunfight in here. Because this was not what she expected to find at all, her feet were frozen stiff in place.

Drakken took another shot at Wiley but he had dashed in one direction and took a shot at Drakken who ducked under his desk. Finally, Wiley turned around in Shego's direction, and she could've sworn he still had that devious smile of his still plastered on his face, he then directed the gun at her. Diving out of the way just in time, Shego avoided taking a shot from his pistol and allowed for him to sprint out the door, only to have Drakken's guards jump in his way. If it weren't for his fairly robust build, the guards would've been able to hold him in place. Unfortunately that wasn't the case and both soldiers were toppled over. Commander Wiley escaped Drakken's clutches.

"Well what are you waiting for, Shego?" her attention turned to her master, who rose from his desk and placed his gun back in his jacket, "Go kill him!"

Shego stood from her crouched position and in a flash was out the door.

The guards also followed her.

"Curse that wretched fool!" Drakken dusted himself and examined the bullet hole on the wall that could've struck his head, "I should really be careful who I hire from now on!"

-------------------------------------------------

Commander Wiley ran through the corridors that were once considered friendly to him, but now with all the alarms blaring and all the red lights flashing, he felt he was totally exiled from these places. That first shot that Drakken fired in his direction almost lead to his doom, but the miss allowed him to pull out his pistol from his holster and attempt a shot towards Drakken instead. Except his missed as well. It would've all been over then and there. Pistol to pistol. Until Shego walked in. He knew that woman was way too dangerous to tamper with, so he had to get out of there as soon as he could.

Wiley finally made it into the hangar of the base, the very place he could get into an aircraft and fly out of here. He ran across the wide-open space but only to be halted by the very person he tried to outrun. Her bright green military outfit, jet-black gloves, boots and hair made her easily recognizable anywhere. Shego.

"Leaving so soon, commander?" She taunted, "You know I always found your attitude to be very…wily myself!"

"And I find your evil to be too obvious!"

"Were you serious about shooting Drakken in his own office? Did you actually think you'd get away?"

"Yes!"

"Well, here's a news flash for you…"

--------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Cliff-hangar!

I hate them myself but I felt obliged to do it for this chapter.

Oh, by the way, in case you didn't notice. Drakken's dark reign seems to already be falling apart. So I guess you can make out exactly what's going on.

Yes, that's it! The end is near!

Look forward to the next chapter,

--Shego vs. Commander Wiley--

Until then…review!


	20. Chapter20 Commander Wiley vs Shego

A.N. Not the longest chapter in the book, but fun!

The important one comes next!

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter20- Commander Wiley vs. Commander Shego

Shego and Wiley stood face to face in the hangar. If only they stood a little closer Shego knows she could've made a quick job of this. But, Wiley held out a pistol right at her, ready to fire any second. Shego didn't care though, her agility and skill can save her from such an embarrassing defeat, she remained standing in a casual pose, but her eyes fixated on her target.

"Seriously, do you ever get sick of that cheesy smile of yours?" Shego teased.

Wiley's smile faded a little, but he didn't allow her taunting to loose his focus.

Drakken's guards appeared from here and there, all wielding machine guns that could quickly make this fight a hopeless cause for Wiley.

Suddenly, a slight flinch from Shego caused Wiley to pull the trigger, but he didn't fire at her. One guard after another, each were struck in the chest, legs and arms but Wiley was mostly known for his accuracy at hitting guards in the head.

As Shego's hands activated their glow powers Commander Wiley dodged every attack she swung at him. Ducking and rolling then taking a shot at another guard. He made it his own little routine.

Shego stopped to take a breath and then looked around her to find every guard that stood around them was now a pool of molten flesh.

"What?" Shego asked stunningly, "How did you do that?"

Wiley completed his roll and stood, "Meet my customized pistol!"

With that Commander Wiley fired a shot at Shego, her head snapped around to catch the instant a little too late, she managed a somersault but her reaction speed was too slow and her right hand took the shot.

"What's happening?" Shego exclaimed as she studied the reaction to her hand.

She watched in horror as a strange liquid began to burn through her glove and sting her hand.

Wiley took the opportunity to hop into the nearest jet as guards appeared from a nearby entrance and fired on it.

Reacting in time Wiley took off from the hangar, but gun turrets and flak guns made his escape a bumpy ride.

Alarms blared in his cockpit and red lights flashed, bullets riddled his wings and his cockpit window began to crack.

Finally, he got out of range of the base's defenses and disappeared on the horizon.

A guard walked over to where Shego sat on her knees gripping her wrist in pain.

"Commander Shego," the guard began, "Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?" she snapped, "My hand is reduced to nothing but goo!"

"I'll bring you a medic right away!" The guard ran off, Shego suspected he won't be coming back and struggled back on her feet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken walked over to where Shego dropped the papers she was supposed to give him. He bent down and picked them up, slowly he rummaged through them, analyzing the names that were listed until he reached one particular name that intrigued him.

A smile crept across his face.

"Perhaps there's some hope after all!"

Shego walked through the wide-open door into his office. Drakken noticed she had her wrist under her left arm.

"What is it Shego?"

"That lunatic got away!" she spat, "And my hand went with him!"

"Don't hold yourself responsible for sudden idiotic outbursts Comander Shego!" remarked Drakken, "We have work to do!"

"Yeah?" Shego continued to clutch her wound, "what work do you want done?"

"Take the names I've highlighted on this list and have them transferred to here!"

Shego snatched the paper from Drakken's offering hand and studied it as if it was a child's schoolwork. Her eyes finally trailed off the paper and fixed themselves onto Drakken's smirk.

"There's only one name highlighted!" Shego stated.

"It's the only one we need!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N. ooh, I wonder what Drakken has conjured this time?

Well…Read on!


	21. Chapter21 Ron's Second Half

A.N. Yes, I'm still writing!

I typed this up on my mom's laptop during our travel. I just hope all the distractions didn't interrupt the story's flow.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter21- Ron's Second Half

Ron sat outside on some crates under the night sky. Middleton, from his view, could be seen alight. Not with the usual illumination that emanated from the houses and buildings. But from the fires and camps that were set up. Things have changed. His hometown used to be such a beautiful view to enjoy. Now it was a symbol of everything he and the rest of the world has suffered. Even the sky wasn't the same anymore, for the immense fortresses were still afloat above the city. One would think they were just stars in the sky. But when noticing the fast motion these so called stars moved in anyone would understand it's something beyond nature.

Ron sighed and admired the view. As ugly as it's meaning might be, he couldn't help but awe at its beauty. Even in wreckage, Middleton never fails to satisfy the on looker. Hopefully it wouldn't last too long in its dying state and perhaps things will get back to normal.

A motion caught the corner of Ron's eye. He knew exactly who it was. The shadowed figure in its elegant form moved towards Ron and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Ron's eyes sank low and looked down to his feet.

"Hey, Kim" Ron spoke, his gaze remained fixed on the ground.

"What's bothering you, Ron?" She whispered.

Her hand rubbed his shoulder trying to soothe him. His build has improved in the past couple of months.

"Nothing," Ron turned his face towards her and put on a smile, he looked to Kim's belt and picked up her hairdryer, "I remember when you first used this!"

Kim's eyes continued to study him, trying to get a real hint about his emotions, but his act made it difficult and Ron continued to fiddle with her hairdryer.

"How long is it going to take for us to be honest with each other?" Kim lectured, Ron's face returned to its former self, with a disturbed and miserable expression, "If we're going to make it as a couple we'll need to be able to talk about our feelings!"

"It's just about Rufus." Ron mumbled.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Like the time I thought I lost him forever…you remember."

"And?" Kim asked, worry clearly showing in her emerald eyes.

"And I had a bad dream!"

Ron looked away from Kim and put down their tool of victory. Kim watched as he got up and sighed. She braced herself for what was to come next.

Ron turned around and looked at Kim with tearful eyes.

"Rufus went missing about a week ago."

Kim's hand motioned almost immediately to her mouth. Ron closed his eyes and looked away from her.

"Ron…I'm so sorry!" She looked for any other way to comfort him, but there was nothing.

"It's not really worth talking about," Ron sighed and turned around, "I won't let this get in the way of our mission!"

"Ron, Rufus is just as important as any of us on the team!" Kim paced over to Ron and placed her hand on his shoulder, "If we end up captured or we need him to diffuse a machine he's the only guy who can…"

"I know, I know!" Ron interrupted and pushed Kim's hand away.

"Perhaps Commander Kobarn can help us?" Kim suggested.

"We don't need his help…this is something I should handle on my own."

Kim eyed him with concern, "When did it happen, Ron?"

Ron sighed and walked a couple of steps.

"It was when I left you at the door…with all the explosions and everything I got confused in the mess…I tripped up…And Rufus slipped from between my fingers."

Ron sat where he was before, giving Kim his back.

"It was all my fault." His head sank.

"Ron…no" Kim paced over to him, "There is still a chance he is alive out there!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, "And I promise you we'll find him."

She turned around to face him, "I promise you Ron!"

He admired her smile, which always never failed to cheer him up.

Ron couldn't help but think. With everything he's seen tonight, she has got to be the most beautiful spectacle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim's mom watched the whole thing from behind a stack of crates. She couldn't help but get emotional. She remembered the first time her daughter had brought Ron home from pre-k. Kim, with what little English she could speak at the time, told her mom everyday after school about the little adventures she and Ron would experience at school. Never for a moment did Mrs. Possible imagine that they would grow up together for so long and so would their 'little adventures'. That was perhaps what blinded her to the fact that their missions matured with them.

But, what's worrying her more than anything is if those missions have had a large impact on their lives. Then she realized again what she was watching, right before her eyes. Her daughter and family friend looking out for each other and behaving like adults.

Now, she concluded, she can lay back and say, 'Mother's job, well done!'

Another thought struck her though…didn't Kim mother herself most of the time?

After all, Mrs. Possible was always at work and Dad many a times, even at home, would still be working.

Where and when was the mothering done?

Perhaps the 'save the world thing' could have actually had a lot of benefits!

Besides, Kim did say she's been at it for most of her life.

Mrs. Possible sighed and wiped her cheek.

These two are definitely special children. No wonder Kim complains a lot about fellow students getting jealous.

She watched the two teens walk off out of the light and into the shadows and pondered about the symbol it gave.

They are indeed a couple, if not yet then very soon, and they are certainly walking off into a much unknown world. If Kim and Ron are to survive in the real world as a couple, as her daughter had just put, then the two will need to learn how to live normal lives. Indeed that would mean no more saving the world!

But, look at where that thought brought them, The world has turned upside down simply because the two got grounded.

Mrs. Possible fell on her knees and leaned against the crates.

"What should I do?" she whispered to herself, "How's a mother supposed to decide between the world and her daughter?"

With those words said Mrs. Possible's eyes moistened and she collapsed crying most of the night away.

Where's James? Where's her husband?

-------------------------------------------------------------

Four spotlights highlighted the large entrance to the prison facility. A small compound made up of a wide field surrounded by fences and a series of army barracks and a mess hall. The parameters of the compound made up the defenses. Layer upon layers of sandbags and guard towers, each mounted by machineguns, spotlights and eagle-eyed men.

Headlights came on when the gate finally creaked open. The engine gave off an invisible smoke and began it's journey off into the nearby woods.

The scene couldn't have confused the binocular bearing red-head more.

"Strange?" Kim scratched her head, "I thought this place was supposed to be inactive?"

"Does it matter?" Ron added.

"It does when it interrupts the routine!"

"So what do you suggest?" Ron asked.

Both were lying on their stomachs over the hill, they've been coming for days monitoring the activities of the prison camp.

"We strike just as planned!" Kim kept her eyes fixed on the facility and crawled backwards and then turned off to their camp.

Ron watched as she disappeared through the bushes and followed her in the same manner.

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Emotions are what make a character!

Always remember that when writing a story.

It took me sometime to realize that when writing mine.

Review and tell me if I hit the spot:-)

PS. Check my bio to get the donwlow on what's going on!


	22. Chapter22 The Search For Dad

A.N. A long and fun chapter!

Plus, a little reunion!

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter22- The Search for Dad

The fat guard leaned against the edge of his tower smoking a cigarette. His shift has gone way over time, but he didn't care. It wasn't the first time his partner appeared late for his shift. In fact he did the same thing on more than one occasion.

A movement near the wall caught his eye. It shifted from one light to another. The guard desperately tried to spot the intruder but it moved too fast, until finally it made it to the bottom of the tower.

Quickly he reached for his sub-machine gun and directed it at the bottom of the ladders.

"Pssst," a whisper came from the shadow, "Bedal!"

"Veers, is that you?"

"Did you see them? Did you see where they went?"

Bedal recognized his voice, "No!"

"I'll go have a look then!"

With that his partner instantly vanished into the darkness.

Bedal shrugged and went back to smoking his cigarette. Until a whack and several grunts were heard

"Veers?" Bedal looked down and witnessed a pair of boot striking him in the face.

Swinging into the tower, a man placed his grappling gun unto his belt.

Another figure climbed into the tower and took a position beside the man.

"Good job, Ron!" the feminine voice whispered, "Now open the gate while I signal the others!"

"You got it!" Ron ran over and pulled the lever, "Alright Kim, all set here!"

She rushed to her pocket and pulled out a laser pen to signal the others then watched the gate slide open.

"What now?" Ron quizzed.

Kim allowed a smile to creep across her face and whispered almost to herself, "This is where the fun begins!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

The prison camp turned to an inferno as explosions and artillery strikes bombarded the defensive parameters of the camp.

"Quickly Ron, we haven't much time!" Yelled Kim as she gestured for Ron to follow her. They sprinted from the gates where platoons of rebels dashed through and headed towards the prison courtyard.

"How do we know your dad is even here?" Ron gasped.

"We've gone over this before Ron," They stopped for a moment and studied the buildings before them, "My dad was among all these prisoners during the fighting," They continued their journey towards one of the shacks, "He must be here…I hope"

Guns flashed from within the windows of the barracks where most of the soldiers were caught by surprise from this attack.

"Get down Ron!" Kim dived to the ground and pulled Ron down by his collar.

Ron loved every second of this. He laughed and giggled through most of their maneuvers in their obstacle run.

Kim dived into a crater and turned to meet Ron who followed her.

"What are you laughing at?" Kim snapped.

"This is awesome!" he giggled, "It's just like that time on Saving Captain Brian, where Leutenant Chives leads his men on the French beaches!"

Kim rolled her eyes and popped her head out from under the dirt.

"I can see them now…" Kim whispered and turned her head towards Ron, "Behind that barracks are the prisoners shacks."

"So what do we do?" Asked Ron rather excitedly.

"What would you like to do?" Kim remarked with a raised brow and a cheeky smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I need another round here!" cried the machine gunner as he pulled the trigger back again to unleash another wave of hot lead at the incoming rebels.

Inside the barracks was a platoon of Drakken's troops determined not to allow the rebels to get past their position. Each window was a gateway of bullets, rockets and grenades. The barracks building itself has become a fortress. Although the shack doesn't offer much protection against enemy fire, but it can certainly deliver quite a storng amount of firepower.

"Another round coming right up!" Replied his partner as he crouched under the windows and staggered between his comrades in action.

He arrived and immediately unclipped the old round, pulled it out and clipped in the second round, "Hurry, hurry!"

"Okay, ready to go…Fire!" As soon as the words left his mouth the heated weapon that was fixed in the window exploded to life. Noise, heat and pure lethality ejected from the machine as it delivered its goods.

"Blasted rebels!" cursed the machine gunner, "What is it that they fight for? Where'd they come from? Is it only this city that is resisting?"

"Small city!" answered his partner in his strange accent, "I didn't come halfway across the world to fight for a place like this!"

"You came to fight for one reason," The machine gunner turned to face his partner, "For Drakken's Empire! The one true race that will lead us to the stars! The same reason I joined!"

"But this is your own country!"

"And weren't you fighting in your own?"

They both turned their faces back to the battle cackling.

"What's that?" the accented soldier pointed his finger out the window.

"It looks like some kind of…vehicle!"

Suddenly the window was showered with bullets and the two soldiers fell to the ground bleeding from their wounds.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Kim!" yelled Ron behind the machine gun, "I thought you said we were going to do this my way!"

Kim, who was in the driver's seat of the jeep couldn't help but allow a smile on her face, "Ron, your way included using a tank!"

"Yes, What's wrong with that?"

"Well, there's the fact that…we don't have tanks!" Kim pointed out obviously.

Ron merely grimaced and went back to firing the gun at the windows.

"Just keep the thing moving…I'm vulnerable to getting hit back here!" Ron dully put.

Kim swerved and hit the accelerator harder as she drove straight towards the armored shack. Bullets whizzed right passed her cheeks, dirt and grime flew in all directions and the night blazed in lightning flashes. The wind blew her hair wildly, the speed was exhilarating and the noise was astounding. Of all the things Kim and Ron experienced, this is certainly one to remember.

"Ron!" Kim's voice quivered slightly since the jeep was shaking violently, "Hold on! I'm gonna do something…harsh!"

"Like what harsh?" Ron stuttered.

Before he could get a reply the jeep accelerated faster and Ron held on tightly to the machine gun and gave off a girlish scream. The jeep went faster and faster, then finally it crashed through the shack and out the other side, leaving a large hole cutting the building in half.

"Kim!" cried Ron.

"We're almost there!" Kim yelled through gritted teeth.

Then something caught her eye in the rearview mirror, "Ron! Fire the gun at those barrels back there!"

"Where?" Ron's head snapped back, "Oh yeah I see them!"

He turned the gun around as Kim slowed a little for him to fire. Just as soon as his finger pulled on the trigger and the armor piercing pellets struck the barrels, an enormous fire erupted and the shack was engulfed in a scorching explosion that swallowed everything around it. Had Kim not speed up in time, they too would've been victims of the blast.

"Nice going!" Kim complemented with a pleasant smile.

"No big!" Ron laughed as he admired his work.

No sooner did they arrive at the prison shacks, than they hopped out of the jeep and snuck towards the buildings.

There were no guards, all were busy either holding off the rebels at the front gate or running out the back. The place was dark since the power generator was hit and there were no lights on. That would also mean the electrical wires are out and they can cut through them or climb over.

Kim and Ron split up and began releasing the prisoners from the shacks. When Kim was done with the last building she met up with Ron.

"Did you find him yet?"

"Sorry," he shrugged hopelessly, "Wait…dad?"

Kim turned her eyes to where Ron was looking. Ron then ran past her towards his dad.

"Ron is that you?" he said near shock.

"Yes dad, don't worry, mum is hiding with the rebels."

"What's going on? You were out with Kim and then the next thing I know this…war happens!"

"I'll explain it to you later, dad…I'm helping Kim find her dad!"

"Oh you won't find him here!"

"What!" Kim dashed over to Ron's dad and held him by the shoulder eyeing him carefully, "Where? Where's my dad?"

"He was taken away just a couple of hours before you arrived with this…army!" Ron's dad faded away into the confused crowd of freed prisoners as he tried to make sense of the battle going on in the distance.

"We missed him!" Kim spat.

"Don't worry Kim…I'm sure he'll be safe." Ron looked around and added, "He was probably in that truck we saw leaving the camp"

"Not probably…definitely!" Kim maintained her thinking pose.

"Look Kim!" Ron pointed towards the gate, "We've done it…Drakken's troops are on the run!"

"Yeah…Ron, great, just great" Kim sighed and turned away scowling with her arms crossed.

Ron watched her grimly.

"You just helped liberate Middleton from Drakken's oppression and you can barely put on a smile?" Ron criticized.

But Kim didn't even show a sign of caring. Ron's curiosity began to overwhelm him.

"What are you thinking Kim?" Ron asked with a shrug.

"Ron," she faced him with angered eyes, "pack your stuff, we're headed to Drakken's headquarters!"

Ron's jaw dropped a thousand meters.

--------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I always give this story a personal touch of mine, because it is in fact my first Kim Possible fanfic and my favorite! So, when I say the next coming chapters are going to be exciting…I mean it!

Review!


	23. Chapter23 So confused

A.N. Ah, an exciting new chapter!

Action, dramatic dialogue, things seem looking up for the good guys, except…The romance seems to be troubled!

------------------------------------------------------

Chapter23- So, confused…

The lights in the camp reflected off the assortment of tents and crates.

Kim lowered her head to allow herself into the tent.

Everything was clumsily stacked on top of each other. A small desk with a lamp lit the inside. Beside the desk was something that resembled a bed. Sat on the edge of the bed was someone who resembled her mother.

"Mom?" Kim asked, her mom's head snapped to her daughter.

"Kimmie!" She greeted excitedly, "How did it go?"

They hugged for a moment and then let go of each other to speak.

"Well," Kim put on a disturbed look, "It's a mixed bag. On a positive note, we've freed all the prisoners and liberated most of Middleton!"

"Well that's great!" Her mom cheered.

"On a negative note, Drakken's troops still control Upperton and Lowerton, and they could probably strike anytime within the next couple of days!"

"Oh," her mom's expression was of disappointment.

"Also," Kim gave off a sigh and sat beside her mom, "I just missed dad."

"You mean…"

"They got away with him before we attacked…by a couple of minutes!"

Her mom watched her daughter sorrowfully. She was trying so hard. But things weren't going her way.

"It was just not meant to be, Kimmie," her mom rubbed her shoulders, "But I'm sure you'll find him next time, I have faith in you!"

Kim turned her head towards her mom, this time the expressions were switched.

"Kim," her mom began, "Your dad and I were wrong…"

"Mom?"

"It was wrong of us to do what we did," she sighed, "This sudden turn of events showed us who were really the strong ones. Who really are the ones in control of the situation."

"I don't understand what you mean, mom"

"Kim, you and Ron have grown up…you are the ones taking care of us. And not just us…but the entire world!"

"You shouldn't go that far, mom!" Kim criticized.

"But I should, Kim!" Her mom's face turned serious and made eye contact with her, "You two have a gift! It's clear to us now Kim that you and Ron were destined to live this way. We should've never gotten in your way!"

Kim turned her head away and stared at the wall. Her mother could be right, after all it is what she does…almost effortlessly.

"And now," her mom added, "the whole world paid the price for our tasteless decision!"

"No mom!" Kim snapped, "That's where you're wrong!"

"What do you mean, Kim?" her mom quizzed.

"Ugh…a…well…" she stuttered.

"What is it? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"I'm trying to…well…"

"Talk to me, Kim!" her mom demanded.

"Mom…do you remember that night?" Kim hesitated, "at the prom? With the Diablos and the whole Eric thing…"

"Yeah," her mom interrupted, "why did you remind me! Ugh!"

"You see…Ron and I went back to the prom together…"

"I know that too…"

"Except you don't know that…well we went there…as…dates."

"Oh…"

"And we kind of…well…" Kim stared her mother in the eyes, "kissed."

"Oh! I...see." her mom's face was of total shock, she never expected it would happen so quickly, "So you're both now…"

"No…we haven't talked about it since…" Kim went silent for a moment, "After you grounded us, we began talking about it again, but then it turned into an argument. We just couldn't…communicate about it."

"I understand…"

"How could you?" Kim snapped, "If we could manage to kiss, I'm sure we could talk about it…"

"But you just said you couldn't!"

"I know…but…I'm not knowing what's going wrong!"

"You and Ron haven't yet developed an adult relationship! You still are doing the stuff you've been doing since you were children!"

Kim thought about her mom's words for a moment. It is true, Ron does still do childish things…and so does Kim, in a way.

But, are they willing to drop all that to start a romantic relationship? What if they do? What would happen then?

She does like Ron for who he is now…and she always hated it when he changed. Perhaps her mom was right, everything should clear up in time, otherwise, and this all could lead to a very dark conclusion…

"You and Ron have been grown up together for a long time. I think you can handle growing up for the rest of your lives!" her mom got up and picked up a sheet from her bed.

"The rest of our lives?" quizzed Kim, "What…you mean?"

"Well, if you think it's a good idea!" her mom smirked.

"You're not being serious are you? I'm still too young!"

"Not in my eyes, Kim. Like I said though, it's up to you!"

_Wow_, Kim thought, _my mom is actually suggesting I marry Ron! At my age! But why, this is all too weird, I'll need to think it through…_

With that Kim started walking out the tent.

"Where are you going Kimmie?" her mom called.

"I've got a meeting with Kyle!"

"Don't forget we've got get those ration crates at six!"

"I won't!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron both walked into Kyle's tent. Kyle stood alongside several others over a table with drawn up maps and geometrical tools. Behind them a board had arrows drawn up and numbers representing battalions.

"Hey, Commander, what's the sitch?" greeted Kim, several other officers scoffed, including Captain Jolly.

"Ah, Kim Possible!" Kyle smiled and shook her hand, "An excellent show at the prison camp! Very well done!"

"Thanks, commander!"

"Although I am very sorry about your father…"

"Don't worry yourself, it wasn't meant to be!" Kim looked down at the map, "Where do you need us now?"

"You see this area…" Kyle pointed at a circled area within Middleton, "This part is a heavily militarized area within downtown Middleton. It is where they position their artillery for bombardment. Last night, something out of the ordinary happened. They didn't hit us from there…at all!"

Ron scratched his head, "So…you think they might be…"

"Gone?" Kyle interrupted, "possibly!"

Kim and Ron gave each other the same quizzed looks.

"Kim, we need you and Ron to go in and scout the area…but use extreme caution!"

"Sure…up for it, Ron?" Kim turned to her sidekick.

"ugh…"

"Great! Let's go!"

With that Kim dragged Ron out of the tent.

Captain Jolly's eyes squinted towards where Kim made her exit.

---------------------------------------------------------

Dark, cold, smoky, dusty, and smelly, these words pretty much describe downtown Middleton. Kim and Ron couldn't help but step on rubble, wreckage and corpses of the street fighting that erupted in the past couple of weeks in Middleton.

"Kim…" Ron moaned, his voice echoed off the haunted buildings, "This place is creepy, and I think I stepped in something gross!"

"Ssh!" Kim snapped, "We're trying to sneak here! Deal with it!"

The ghost town was quiet, too quiet. The wind blew across the street, or what's left of it, and the feeling it gave Kim made her shudder.

Suddenly Ron gave off a yelp from behind, and Kim turned in an instant to find him grossing out on something he spotted on the floor.

"What is it?" she rushed over to him, "Eeew!"

"I don't know what limb that is supposed to be…but…" A hand blocked Ron from finishing his sentence.

"We'll leave it at that, Ron!"

Kim removed her hand from Ron's mouth and walked away, still trying to get her eyes off the 'thing'.

They finally made it into an open square. A field of wreckage and destruction lay before them. Corpses of Drakken's army, who had fallen victim to the same tragedy as the one they had spotted a moment ago, littered the terrain.

"Oh my…" Ron awed.

"What happened here?" Kim joined.

Both quickly blocked their noses with their fingers.

"This…is awful!" Kim remarked.

"What type of weapon did they use against these guys?" Ron added, "It's like they just…melted!"

"Be careful Ron…whatever did this might still be around!"

As if on cue, Ron spotted a small red beam directed at Kim's head.

"Kim!" Ron charged towards her as she turned towards his call, meanwhile the beam fixated on her forehead, "Watch it!"

With that Ron elbowed Kim onto the floor and took the shot to his shoulder. A yellowish-green blob knocked Ron on to the ground as he clutched his shoulder in pain.

"It burns! It burns!" He cried, "Make it stop!"

"Ron!" Kim screamed and dragged him out of the open and beside a fallen Drakken jet fighter. She proceeded with throwing dust and dirt on the burn hoping to neutralize the acid…but it wasn't working. Ron continued to scratch the wound feverishly.

"Aagh! It Stings!" He panicked.

Kim quickly pulled out her water bottle and poured it onto the wound…alas it stopped.

"Phew…" Ron panted on the floor, "You know Kim…you'd make a bon diggity medic!"

"Nah…I'd miss out on the action!" she giggled.

A shadow cast over the heroes. They turned their gaze towards their attacker.

His boots grayed with travel. His pants cut but pretty much reasonable for what he's been through, his black trench coat almost white, offering a perfect camouflage for the environment around him, in one hand a pistol which is half way into its holster. He wore a proud smile as though he'd achieved an extra-ordinary victory, but the goggles over his eyes made Kim and Ron wonder whether it was a friendly or evil smile.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kim took up a crouched fighting stance, Ron made a backwards crawl so that he was leaning against the fallen jet plane.

"I am Commander Wiley!" he announced with a pompous laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" Kim's eyes squinted at him, "you're the one who did this…didn't you!"

"I am the master of chemical warfare…and an excellent war strategist!"

"My guess is that you've had a nasty accident with your chemicals…am I right?

Commander Wiley glared at Ron through his goggles…Ron could feel the cold stare he gave him.

"Or…not!"

"What happened?" Kim inquired.

"I tried to kill Drakken, but his sidekick, Commander Shego was too good. Then I got shot down trying to escape."

"Why…" Kim scratched her head, "Why did you try to kill Drakken again?"

"Because I don't like the way he works." Wiley replied.

Kim walked up to him, "And you want to join our side, am I right?"

"Yes," Wiley nodded, "I will see what you people are like."

"Huh?" Kim peered at him confusingly.

"I don't get what he's trying to say…" Ron murmured almost to himself as he stood beside Kim.

"Me neither…" Kim shook her head, "Look, either way, you're coming with us. Now hand me your gun."

Kim stretched a palm out, and Wiley glanced at his pistol.

"Well?" Kim impatiently inquired.

"No!"

"What do you mean no!" Ron snapped, "Hand us the gun or get your butt kicked!"

Wiley's lip twitched and he placed the gun into Kim's waiting hand, "I will want this back later…"

"We'll see!" Kim placed the item into her thigh pocket and nudged Wiley to move ahead.

As they began their journey back, Kim noticed Ron clutching his left shoulder painfully.

"How is it?" She asked gently.

"I'll live!" Ron smiled back.

She stretched her hands out to study the wound, "It looks like it's pretty…"

"Don't worry about it," Ron interrupted and nudged Kim's hands away, he then picked up the pace.

Kim was left lagging behind and her pace was getting slower. Her lips quivered as she held back her tears, feeling so confused…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. I'm sure you can see the sorrow with the romance Kim and Ron are struggling with.

I also understand if some of you aren't familiar with the comedy I write!

To get a real understanding of what Wiley looks like check out my bio page. The music video called "Tragedy", he's the last character that shows up and says,

"Our army is Strong!"


	24. Chapter24 A Hero Falls

A.N. This story has not yet lost its zest!

Buckle yourselves for more emotional ups and downs!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter24- A Hero Falls

"He claims to know the location of Drakken's headquarters!" Kim finished.

All the captains were seated quietly listening to Kim's report in the strategy tent. Now the silence continued as they stared at the prisoner.

"He's a spy!" Jolly stood from his seat, "And she's in it with him!"

"Captain Jolly!" Kyle snapped and stood at the front of the tent beside Kim facing the audience, "I demand you take back that accusation!"

"Why? To allow her to continue trafficking info to the enemy!"

"What?" Kim snapped, "I did no such thing!"

Kyle placed a hand in front of Kim silencing her.

"Our main concern now is to locate Drakken's headquarters." He turned towards Wiley, "could you help us with that?"

"On a condition!"

"What might that be?" Kyle inquired.

Wiley beamed at the crowed as they awaited his reply, "I lead one of your battalions against Drakken's headquarters!"

The crowd of captains erupted into a frenzy.

"Not in a million years!" yelled one captain.

"Dream on, toothy!" bellowed another.

Commander Wiley's optimism sank lower as the criticisms poured in.

"Now hold on!" Kyle raised his hands up to calm the crowd, he turned towards the now furious commander, "Perhaps if you could prove that we could trust you, maybe we'll allow you to lead one of our battalions."

Wiley pondered for a moment.

"Kim, I trust your judgment, how about you have him stick with you for a while, then we'll see…"

Everything was silent…then several acknowledging voices were heard.

"It's settled then!"

Ron watched the whole briefing from the crowd, his feet stretched over one of the chairs in front of him. And he wasn't the slightest bit satisfied.

----------------------------------------

Kim packed her bag, swung the strap over her shoulder and was set to go.

She turned around and was face to face with Ron. His scowl could not be missed.

"Oh," Kim staggered, "hey, Ron!"

"Hi Kim!" he smiled.

"Ugh…so, you ready to go?"

"Ready whenever you are Kim!"

"Okay…then, where's Wiley?"

"Commander Wiley!" the third member snapped as he walked into the tent that Kim and Ron were in.

"Right, we're all here." Kim studied the two, "Let's go!"

-------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Wiley called from the back. He was behind Ron, who had Kim in front of him. The three of them were walking along the edge of a fallen bridge. It was the only part of the bridge still connected to the other side. The bridge was part of a highway connecting the two sides of downtown Middleton and several Middleton residential areas.

"We're searching for a member of our team who went missing a couple of weeks ago!" Kim yelled over to Wiley.

Kim finally made it over to the other side, she turned to look behind her and found Ron was a couple of steps away, while Wiley was still half way behind.

As soon as Ron jumped over to her he glared at her…in an uncomfortable manner.

Kim stared back.

"What?" she said. But no reply came.

Ron only shrugged, "Nothing."

Kim swallowed hard as Ron walked ahead. Suddenly, she doesn't feel relaxed anymore.

"Well?" Wiley impatiently questioned.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The team moved on.

"He's been scrambling the enemy's signals," she pointed up to the sky and Wiley looked, "Haven't you noticed why there are none of Drakken's floating city's?"

"hmmm…" nodded Wiley as he studied the sky, "How do you know it's him?"

"I know!" smiled Kim, "Trust me!"

"I don't," shot back Wiley.

Kim simply stared at him and gave off what sounded like a 'huh'.

--------------------------------------------------

They reached a large crater, which took up a good chunk from Middleton Park.

"What sort of weapons did Drakken come up with?" awed Kim, she then raised a brow when she saw Commander Wiley merely scoff and raise his nose.

After she rolled her eyes over to her other side she noticed Ron watching her, then he turned away as soon as he noticed she had seen him.

"What is with you?" Kim muttered to herself.

Wiley sat down and crossed his legs as he stretched his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Resting…. You have a problem?" he snapped.

"Eh, whatever…take five, I guess." Kim bluntly announced.

She turned and began setting up her sleeping bag. When she was done she turned to find Commander Wiley had fallen asleep, "suspected as much." She sighed.

--------------------------------------------------------

Even after Kim opened her eyes, the surrounding was dark. She reached over for her flashlight and directed t towards where she last saw Wiley. He was exactly where she last left him. But as for Ron…he was nowhere in sight. She hadn't felt too comfortable about his recent behavior, he's been eyeing her a lot and brushing her off when she tried to speak to him. What's his damage?

Kim crawled out of her sleeping bag and brushed herself when she stood up. Flashlight at the ready, Kim treaded into the woods, careful not to wake up their 'companion'.

As she continued to creep deeper into the woods different ideas popped in her mind. What could Ron be doing here? Is someone on to us? What if Ron turned? No! Never!

WHOOSH 

"Wow!" Kim screamed, "Ron…what are you doing here?"

Ron's shadowed face appeared from no where, as though he'd been playing hide and seek with her.

"Nothing." Ron replied.

Kim tried to catch her breath…but at the same time trying to keep her composure.

"Ron," she gulped, "You haven't been acting yourself lately…what's up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ron countered.

"Well, you've been acting weird…ever since that shot you received from Wiley."

"I'm fine," Ron stepped closer to Kim, "It's you I'm worried about."

"Huh?" Kim tried to step back but instead bumped into a tree behind her.

"I mean it seems as though you've become…paranoid!" A smirk appeared on Ron's face as he began to caress her face.

Kim began shaking like a leaf.

"Relax, Kay!" Ron rubbed his hands through her hair, "I wouldn't hurt you!"

Kim took in a big gulp and snatched Ron's hand, "That's enough!"

"Come on," she turned to walk back to the camp, while still keeping an eye on Ron, "Let's get back to camp."

"Of course!" Ron followed, as his smirk grew wider.

-----------------------------------------------------

The sky began to turn a navy blue as dawn arrived.

"Come on fat man!" yelled Ron as he kicked Wiley up, "Let's get moving!"

Wiley jumped up as he tried to reach for his gun, "Pigs! All of you!"

"Don't bother…I suspected that would be your first reaction!" Ron raised the gun over Wiley's head, "I'm keeping it till you're ready to go!"

As Wiley rubbed his eyes open Ron walked over to where Kim was packing her bag.

"Tubby here is gonna slow us down, why don't you go look ahead while I pack up the rest of the stuff…"

Kim turned towards Ron, who put on an innocent smile.

"Sure…" Kim sighed.

It was a good idea after all. With the loss of the enemy camp in Middleton, who knows what movements they've probably made last night to take it back!

With that Kim set off to reach the clearing behind the woods.

---------------------------------

It wasn't long before Kim arrived back. Not much has happened last night, except for new clouds of smoke rising into the sky.

"Yaaaaaaaaagh…." The voice of Commander Wiley screamed.

Kim made it just in time to find Ron pointing a gun towards Commander Wiley, who had leapt into a sprint away from the gun barrel.

"Ron! No!" Cried Kim.

Wiley's legs didn't carry him too far. A bullet struck him in the back, which caused him to dive on to his stomach.

"Ron!" Kim cried again.

But Ron was not listening. He dashed over to Wiley and fired several more bullets into his back. Kim growled in rage and raced over to Ron, before she dived into the air and kicked the gun out of his hands.

She recovered quickly and held Ron buy the shoulders, "What are you doing!"

"He tried to run!" Ron frantically answered.

"No Ron!" Kim yelled back, "No that's not how you do it! He's on our side!"

"But he tried to run!"

"Because you directed the gun right towards him, Ron!"

Ron did not reply.

"What is up with you!" Kim tried her best to find the best words to use, but all that came out were a series of stutters and heavy breathing. Finally Kim broke into tears.

"Sometimes I feel I don't know you any more!" she wept, "Why are you doing this? Why?"

Ron remained blank.

"What is up with you?" she cried louder, "Get lost!"

She shoved Ron, but he merely fell a couple of steps back. Ron just turned away and picked up the weapon off the floor.

As Kim stood there sniffling she heard a moan coming from the direction of Wiley's corpse. Kim's attention quickly turned to his body. And then another moan came from him. Without hesitating Kim glanced over to where Ron went and found he was not there. She then dashed over to Wiley and turned him on his back.

"Commander! You're still alive?" she noticed the blood seeping from many places in his body, anyone would question his survival.

"Ugh….pocket…look!" his throat gurgled.

Kim grimaced, "Which pocket?"

"Auugh…." Wiley moaned, his arm moved over to a small pouch hanging off his belt, the finger twitched nad seemed to be pointing inside.

"Oh…" Kim was about to place her hand inside when another moan came from him.

"Friend…your…" his eyes rolled back and his stomach seemed to be acting up.

"Ron? You mean Ron?" Kim desperately asked, "Stay with me, commander!"

A simple nod was all she got, "What about him, commander?

"Not…himself!" his eyes widened, he clearly had trouble trying to pass on that idea to her, "so…dizzy…. So cold!"

"I'm sorry, commander! This is all my fault!"

"Kim…" he choked as she watched the last moments of the man's life, "The Empire…must fall, for your friends…to live!"

Kim finally placed her hand in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a map. She opened it up and found an area circled.

"You had the map with you all along!" Kim gasped.

Suddenly a series of coughs erupted from him. With Wiley's last breath used up, his lifeless body became limp. Kim shut his eyelids and reached for her shovel in her backpack.

It wasn't long before she buried his body, with Ron watching from a distance throughout the process, and the team moved on.

A simple stone marked the resting place of a man with a legacy that would've probably made the history books had people known his tale. Unfortunately, none will know the true intentions of Commander Wiley and what his life story might've comprised.

-----------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Whew, I thought at one point I reached a writers block in this chapter, but no big!

Once again, I remind you these next coming chapters are going to be the most exciting of the entire story!


	25. Chapter25 For the sake of our friendship

A.N.

Aha! The new chapter!

I'm back and in better condition than before! Hopefully you will see my performance improve now!

As Kim and Ron continue their journey in search of their friends, Kim struggles to trust her closest ally? Why?

Find out and enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter25- For the sake of our Friendship!

"Kim?" what was once a voice Kim had always been pleased to hear anytime called, but now she quivered to Ron's voice, "You look a little tired."

"I'm fine Ron!" Kim replied half-heartedly.

They've journeyed for what was about half an hour, but felt like three. At least to Kim.

She wasn't comfortable with this situation at all. A vital adversary who had defected to their side is now six inches deep under the soil, a member of the team is missing in action and her sidekick and closest friend's, perhaps even mate, behavior has been beyond weird.

"You know Kim," Ron began, agitating Kim some more, "if it helps I know a shortcut from here!"

"Really, Ron?" Kim snapped and turned to look at him, "Where might it lead us?"

"To…umm…to our objective of course, silly!"

"Do you even know our objective?"

"Yeah, isn't it…my pet…uh…and best naked friend?" he struggled to fit that sentence together.

Kim eyed his response most awkwardly, "Not yet, first we need to reach Wade!"

"That's the computer nerd, right?" Ron questioned only to have Kim's eye narrow further on him, "Of course, because that's his name…Wade! The computer…nerd…of our team…the genius in our…bunch"

Ron smiled innocently, but Kim merely rolled her eyes and sighed as she turned back to continue walking.

"But wouldn't be better anyway to take the shortcut?" Ron insisted.

"Uh uh!" Kim shook her head, "I know this route, it's safe, but as for your shortcut…I think we should avoid unknown ground!"

"I've gone this way before!" Ron quickly replied, "It's…uh…smoother, your way has taken a lot of damage!"

"It's okay Ron, really!" Kim innocently declined with a smile, trying to avoid further suggestions from Ron. She feared that perhaps he could bring further harm to the situation. Not deliberately of course.

"Kim!" Ron snapped with a scowl clearly plastered on his face, "I can't go that way!"

"Why?" Kim asked, now annoyed with his attitude.

"Because…because I don't trust it! I don't trust where you're taking me!"

Kim gasped and her hand rushed to her chest.

"You…don't trust me?" Kim asked, rather hurt by his words, "W…why?"

"Well…coz…for all I know…you could be…you could be one of them!"

"Me?" Kim hesitated to find a way to convince Ron otherwise, the shock of his thoughts couldn't allow her to think clearly, "But Ron…you can trust me…I would never…"

"Then can we please take the shortcut?" Ron suggested in a rather sarcastic manner, but then his face showed a little emotion, "For our friendship's sake?"

"Ugh…" the pressure was too much for her to handle, suddenly she felt alone in the world, but she doesn't necessarily have to stay that way, Ron was giving her a choice, well, she didn't need to think twice to make a decision for this one, "Okay…for our friendship's sake!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The path was smooth, just as Ron described it. But in her heart it felt bumpy. How did they become so distant? Is she the cause of all this?

As much as it pained her to admit t, she felt more threatened around Ron that anyone else…even more, dare she say it, than Shego.

But, when Ron gave her the unfair option between the shortcut or their 'friendship', she saw it as a chance to fix that distance between them. But now a new fear arises. What if Ron changed sides? _No!_

She must have faith! She must trust him! Ron, her lifelong friend, sidekick and hopefully future spouse would never expose her to harm. She must believe that. For their friendship's sake!

The surrounding was very urban. Buildings, streets and even stores, although not left in the best conditions but the area looked better than the rest of Middleton.

"It's this way!" Ron called from ahead, pointing to a road going downhill.

"What is?" she yelled back, walking over to him.

"Where you wanted to go."

"What do you mean?"

"You mentioned a jamming signal…there's one coming from there."

Kim checked her kimmunicator, for the first time in a while. Indeed, he's telling the truth.

"How did you know?"

"Eh well…look!" Ron pointed up, "No flying thingies!"

Kim looked all around the sky. The entire area was clear, she noted…but also quiet, very quiet. Kim pushed the thought away. _Must trust him…I must!_

She faked a smile, "Okay, Ron! Let's keep moving!"

---------------------------------------------

They reached the bottom of the road only to face a tipped over lorry truck that formed a barricade. It was burning at a great energy. This was clearly done recently. But how could that be possible?

"Ugh…Ron," Kim giggled and turned to face a serious looking Ron, "This way is blocked! I thought you said it was…safe."

A lump formed in her throat when she noticed a crooked smile creep across his face.

"What?" Kim asked desperately, hoping this was some kind of twisted joke, "Ron…what's going on?"

Ron exploded into a hysterical laugh as tears slowly formed in her eyes. Her breathing grew heavier and her heart throbbed deeply in her throat as she was trying to convince herself that Ron would never hurt her, never sacrifice their friendship no matter what, but she was so wrong. An entire legion of Drakken's finest troops appeared from the confines of buildings, street corners and rubble across the area. Jets suddenly roared across the sky. Tanks rolled down the streets and came to a halt behind Ron, who was now taking several steps back to enjoy her reaction.

She refused to believe what she was seeing. She couldn't believe it, let alone understand it!

Kim finally collapsed in horror and devastation. Shattered at the grim reality of what had just happened. Broken. But on the inside feelings of bewilderment and terror spun within Kim forming a hurricane of emotions that would send an entire city soaring onto the clouds. Clouds that loomed over the beautiful flower gardens, sparkling rivers and whistling birds that made up her life. Kim burst straight into tears, she cried on her knees and then fell onto her side…nothing mattered anymore.

She failed her family, her friend and herself…she failed the entire world!

---------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Ah, the classic "hungry wolf/innocent girl" scenario!

Except…will this one backfire on the wolf?

As we come closer to the final battle I'd like to remind you the story, although based on Kim/Ron getting grounded, has not gone off topic.

I may have exaggerated though, but the fact that they got grounded did spark these events, and that's what this story is all about!

Just reminding you, that's all.

If you'd like to know what I meant earlier by "Better condition than before" then just check the 'Special' note in my bio!


	26. Chapter26 Carrying Hope

A.N. Yes, the new chapter is here...with a little hope.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter26- Carrying Hope

Kim lay huddled in the corner of her cage beaten near unconsciousness and weeping. She's lost complete track of time…it seems as though ten years ago Ron had turned her in to Drakken's empire and Kim submitted the world over to him as she fell on her knees admitting defeat.

It's over.

It's a matter of how Kim's going to spend the rest of her pitiful life without thinking back to the past, to the days that mattered. Where did she go wrong? Was befriending Ron wrong?

There she goes again, asking herself those questions!

Oh, how she pities herself right now. That self-accusing conscious of hers never gives up. It's that same conscious that brought her here afterall! Insisting that we should trust him. That he would never betray us. Never!

Her eyes dampened. Those tears are coming out again. She cringed at the thought of looking so weak in front of her captors but then again, what's she struggling for?

"I hate you!" she barely muttered through her bruised lips, "I hate you…"

The tear stung her swollen cheek. It hurts to cry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Everything hurts. Everything. _Kim thought_, they must've been beating me up last night._

She's still dizzy, but at least she's alive, if it's considered good news. She could hear laughter, it sounded familiar. So familiar it bothered her.

_Where did I here that laugh before?_ She pondered, _Ugh. I can't believe I'm doing this!_

As much as she hated herself for doing it, although she already hates herself so much, Kim struggled to turn around and see who's the laughing maniac.

_You! _Kim snapped in her head, forgetting to use her mouth.

But Captain Portly knew well enough from the widening of Kim's two bruised eyes that she recognized him, "Yes, Possible! It's I, the one who took away your father! The one you vowed my empire would collapse!"

The fat captain dressed in his bluish Drakken's goon style uniform walked back and forth in front of Kim's cage, admiring his prize. Although it didn't look like much, a young girl battered all over laying in the corner of the cage, he understood the danger she poses to the empire. In fact, he witnessed a bit of Kim's potential the day he pulled her away from the boy, the boy who is now on their side. Oh, he loves every bit of this!

"I hope you enjoyed your sleep. Because you have an appointment with the doctor soon, and an invitation to a promotion ceremony for yours truly!"

Kim gave off some groans, clearly not in the mood for more scorning. She turned her head away cautiously to avoid straining a muscle and placed a hand over her head to muffle out the mad man's laughter.

This is proving to be ferociously tedious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nighttime fell.

It was a quiet night. No guns, explosions, airplanes.

She must be far from the rebel camp. Far from her mom, Commander Kobarn, far from…Ouch!

Dumb bruises. Agh!

Kim's eyes opened wide to see why her arm was hurting more than usual. Only to find…Rufus!

She tried her best to utter his name, but only moans and whimpers came out.

Rufus nudged her arm again resulting in another yelp from Kim, he seemed to be trying to tell her something. He gestured with his hands typing. Typiing…must be…a computer!

He then gestured a mobile phone…mobile phone? What could be…Ah! It must be a contact…wait…Rufus is speaking English…sounds like…"What's the sitch?"…Kimmunicator!

Okay…computer…Kimmunicator…uh…Kim's going to have to guess.

"Yo…You…wan-a…my Kimmuni-cator?" Kim muttered.

Rufus shook his head.

_Ugh! What is it then?_ Kim sighed.

Rufus then pulled out four fingers, then he opened an imaginary book and began to look through the pages. He is…four letter word, four letters. Looking…Look, no that can't be it. Reading…Read? Doesn't look like it…Wading? Wade!

"Wade?" Kim uttered.

Rufus nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Wade…sent-o?" Kim faintly made out.

Again Rufus nodded.

"Good." Kim moved her arm carefully and slowly and pointed towards her shoe, "Map…take it…to Wade!"

Rufus scampered towards her shoe and slipped out behind Kim's heel a piece of tightly folded paper. He placed it in his mouth and darted back to her face.

"Rufus…it's fery im-portant you take it to Wade!" Kim winced at speaking so much.

Rufus was about to turn and run but looked back at Kim's condition. She noticed the painful look in his eyes. He can't know of what's become of Ron. He's already been through so much.

That's when it struck Kim's heart. She needs to save Ron. Regardles of what it takes. Rufus is alive and well. If she's not going to do it for herself then she needs to do it for Rufus. The one soul she might be able to save. The only hope for the rebellion and Team Possible. She must have faith, one more time!

"Go Rufus!" she whispered with a simple smile.

Rufus smiled back and scurried off.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Rejoice Rufus fans! ;-D

And drop a review on your way out...


	27. Chapter27 Time to see the Doctor

A.N.

This one didn't take too long, and it wasn't too difficult for me to plan...

Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 27- Time to see the Doctor

A bionic arm placed a document on Drakken's desk. He raised his head to see Shego with an interesting smirk on her face.

"What's this?"

"Guess," she smiled and placed a hand on her hip.

Drakken picked it up and opened the folder. As he read the papers his eyes widened and he looked back at the now beaming Shego.

"Seriously?" he asked excitedly.

"Seriously…" she confirmed.

"I won't believe it until I see it myself!" he explained as he stood out of his seat and walked over to Shego, "Bring her here…I want to be able to touch her!"

"I'll get right on it…" Shego replied, "Also Commander Wiley is successfully wasted"

"Good. At least now we don't need to worry about anyone finding us."

"I think she's done a really good job!"

"Indeed…now make sure she tells this Captain Portly as soon as possible"

"On it" Shego turned to walk.

"Oh, and one more thing Shego…"

She looked back at the grinning man.

"Make sure you have some time to spare tommorrow night…I believe there will be reason to celebrate!"

Shego smiled and absorbed the moment…it's been a while since any of them had anything positive to say.

"I'll see what I can do…" she nodded then turned around and left the room.

-------------------------------------------------

It was still night. Or has she slept for longer than a day?

She does feel a bit better. Better enough to feel her legs anyway.

But, she is starving! How long have they kept her here already? Perhaps the worst punishment of all is when you don't know how much time has passed…

Kim turned her head to the side and saw a piece of bread lying inside her cage. Someone must've dropped it. Or pitied her and felt like doing something nice for once. She crawled carefully not to hurt herself and reached her arm out to the dirty foodstuff. It's difficult to chew when your jaw is aching, but the satisfaction of knowing something is going into your stomach is worth it.

A noise caught Kim's attention. It was someone walking up to the cage through the darkness.

"Slow down!" the familiar voice spoke, "You don't want to choke!"

"Ron…" Kim's cold voice uttered.

"Now, now Kim, don't spoil the fun."

Kim had nothing to say…the shame of losing to a traitor was still chewing on her inside.

Ron crouched closer to Kim's face and they both stared each other down…except…Kim noticed something…about Ron's eyes.

Ron's eyebrows rose not understanding what's wrong with Kim…she no longer looked angry. She looked surprised.

"What?" he asked.

But Kim kept gazing. Kept studying. She got closer to the edge of the cage. Close enough to touch it…to touch him.

"What are you doing?"

Kim knew exactly what she saw. She knew exactly what's wrong. It's his eyes.

She shook her head while still gazing.

"Nothing." She smiled and leaned back, "nothing at all."

"Whatever…I didn't come for you to play games with me. Tomorrow you're going to be transferred. Expect a nice wake up call in the morning."

Ron stood and walked away, leaving Kim watching him with an awry smile.

She was pleased with what she saw…or in a way, what she didn't see.

Those were not Ron's eyes. She knew very well.

"I knew you wouldn't hurt me Ron…" she lay on to her back and looked up to the sky, "You would never hurt me!"

But now, the real question is, who is that? And where is Ron?

-----------------------------------------

Shego stepped into the brightly lit domed room holding a bottle and stood in front of the large machine at the end.

"Did you pass on the order?" asked Shego.

"Yes." Bonnie replied.

She sat on a chair with a thin metal headpiece that went around her forehead. The headpiece was connected to two wires that were linked directly to a computerized machine that held her metal seat up. The machine was linked to a huge computer that operated behind her.

She pressed a button and the seat lowered. Bonnie hopped off and removed the headpiece, placing carefully on her seat.

"How is she?" asked Shego.

"Weird." Bonnie replied rudely.

Shego always had a problem with the child's attitude. What's with teenagers these days?

Bonnie held her arm out and gestured with her fingers. Shego knew exactly what she wanted.

"What do we say?" Shego teased.

Bonnie eyed her carefully, then swiftly stomped Shego's foot. With a yelp Shego's water bottle soared directly to Bonnie's waiting hand.

"Don't tease me again…" Bonnie cautioned and then gulped the bottle down.

"Why you…"

"Ah ah ah!" Bonnie warned raising her finger, "I warn you. This machine is not limited to Stoppable, you know!"

Shego's grimace grew worse as she lowered her arms. Indeed, all it takes for the machine to operate is a chip to be planted on to your body and for Bonnie, little miss talented, to track you down via satelite and begin probing your mind, she can then also access the chip to allow the victims brain to become inactive and she can then stimulate the body to react to her own thoughts and commands. Drakken has been a busy little beaver lately.

----------------------------------------------------

Yelling and shouting that came from all corners of her ears caused Kim to practically leap from her sleep. Suddenly the aching bruises all over her body qued in.

"What's going on?" she asked while massaging her shoulder.

"You're going to see the doctor!" Portly laughed as he stood in between crowds of blue-clad soldiers working on their erands.

"Oh, great..." she whined as she rubbed her forehead.

She then noticed Ron watching her in the distance...as happy as she may be about him not really betraying her, there still remains the same question wondering in her mind.

What becmoes of them now?

------------------------------------------

A.N.

I'm glad I got this up so quickly...this is what happens when you plan ahead!

Stay tuned!


	28. Chapter28 A Passionate Dinner

A.N.

This chapter was written a little differently than others. I actually wrote them at different times in different moods.

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------

Chapter28- A Passionate Dinner

Shego kicked Kim on to her knees. She was still cut and bruised, but not as bad as before. In fact, she seems to have recovered pretty quickly. Drakken was hoping to see if the rumors were true about her. That she had indeed resembled a bloated seal.

Behind his desk his eyes shifted from the panting Kim to the anxious Portly.He pursed his lips and nodded, "Well done, captain!"

He got out of his chair and walked over to the duo standing over Kim.

"Or should I say Head of HQ Defenses!" he allured while placing an arm on Portly's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir!" he replied with a slight blush. Drakken's smile quickly faded as he removed his arm off of the captain.

"But next time I expect my deliveries to arrive on time!"

"Will do, milord!"

"Good. Now leave."

Portly quickly marched his fat self out of the office as Drakken watched him in dissappointment. Good assistants are so hard to find these days. Once the door closed shut he glanced at Shego, who's eyes gestured down at Kim with a smile.

A smirk crept across Drakken's cheeks and he winced at Shego.

"So, Kim Possible, you've proven to be a worthy adversary…"

"Oh, shut up!" Kim snapped.

Without second thought Drakken nodded with a serious face and Shego immediately swung a kick into Kim's stomach.

"I hear you've had quite an adventure!" Drakken sneered, "What with the rebellion and all. You've taken out my best officers, attacked a heavily armed camp and even freed the prisoners!" Drakken's hand rushed to his lips, "Oh! I see all that didn't come without a cost…did it Kim?"

Her head lowered in shame.

"You've lost your father, a member of the team and your…boyfriend!"

"He's not…"

Another kick from Shego silenced her. She was hoping that she could protect Ron from being used against her. Drakken allowed a smile and crouched to her level, "Trust me, Kimmie. We know exactly what goes through his mind!"

Kim was ready to spit in his face had she not had trouble breathing. He stood back up and puffed out his chest.

"I would've killed you here and now, but you're strong…I'll give you that much. On second thought, I think you'll do well to serve under my command!"

Horror overcame her, "Wha-?"

"Just like the buffoon did!" he turned and looked at the snickering Shego, "Honey, I believe our guest would like a temporary residence in one of our rooms, do you mind showing her?"

"Let's go princess!"

Shego pulled Kim's collar and dragged her out of the room. A remarkable amount of pride filled Drakken's heart with glee. All of a sudden it seems his dreams are coming true…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The red hair held tightly in one grip and collar in the other, Shego dragged Kim and then threw her into a small brightly lit room.

"Having a nice time, princess?" she chuckled, "Don't try anything cute!"

The door slid shut, leaving Kim huddled in the midde, miserable and cold.

----------------------------------------

Drakken stood in his quarters facing a tall mirror. He dusted off his white military style suit, which he originally planned to wear for his ceremony at the end of this war, but since this is such a special occasion for him and Shego he decided to go for it.

With a wide smile stretching both cheeks he posed heroicly before leaving the room.

He walked through the corridor presenting his good mood to every officer who passed until he finally turned into what used to be a regular cafeteria for those off duty, which he transformed for this occasion into a fancy restaurant.

It's amazing what a little redecorating could do!

There sat Shego on a table for two, in her usual green and black dress, except she did something rathar different with her hair, which caught him by surprise.

"Hello Shego," Drakken snickered in his usual tone and slipped into his seat opposite his employer, or should she now be considered a friend? "Enjoying your time?"

"I'm impressed!" she explained.

Strangely Drakken couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not, what with her leaning her chin on her hand, like that. Or was it because she just didn't like to show her enthusiam. But that's what makes her such an interesting character. He weird personality is probably what he likes about her. Although it can be frustrating at times…other times it can be hurtful.

"Well, it wouldn't be an occasion if it's not impressive, right?" Drakken hopfeully added.

"Shego shrugged, "Well, whatever makes you happy, I guess."

Drakken didn't know what to make of what she said. His face remained still, but on the inside he was collapsing. Perhaps he didn't do enough? Was she trying to put him down? Or doesn't she know that her words are wounding.

Shego realized the still look Drakken gave her. There was a kind of hurt in his eyes. Does she really sound so unappreciative? She didn't mean to be…it's just that she never complimented anyone before why should she do it now? It feels weird.

But, she doesn't want to crush his feelings…

Oh who's she kidding…she's making herself feel bad as well!

"But…I'm ferociously happy!" She blushed.

"Seriously?" Drakken smiled.

"Truly!" she smiled back.

Drakken gave a sigh of relief. She's happy. That's what matters. This evening is going to be amazing, if not, then it could just be the best evening of his entire life.

--------------------------------------------

Kim could only wait. And hope.

In case help does arrive, she's going to need to be ready. Fighting off all the demons inside her heart, she managed to get up and stretch her arms and legs. If help does arrive she's the only agent inside the fortress that can do significant damage. She's trained. Prepared. She was born for this. She was raised for this. Fighting evil is what she does. And nothing can stop her. She was silly enough to stop herself, silly enough to allow her parents to convince her that this was wrong, because it's not wrong. Doing her purpose is the most right thing one can do. And now is the time to do it! Now is the time to stirke!

----------------------------------------------

The fork carried the pea into Shego's mouth. At the other end were Drakken's nimble fingers. She blushed slightly when she swallowed the pea, but Drakken didn't mind. He thought it was sweet.

He sat back in his seat, ignoring the baffled eyes of his guards at the other end of the room, and instead glared into the gazing eyes of his most favourite partner. He always saw her, not just as a co-worker, but also as family. And even at her young age, he never looked at her as a daughter, but more of…a mate.

It's strange. He's never pictured her in any other way. She was always there to help him, and he tried his best to be there for her.

And now, things are beginning to look up for the both of them. Who knows what the future could hold…a future with her could be just as true as the glass of wine he's sipping right now.

---------------------------------------------------

Her fists struck the air as swiftly as a scorpion thrusts its tail. Her energy was flowing again, her blood was rushing, and her sweat was running. In this cold room, Kim was the only heat-producing object. The air flowed around her as she transformed into a lethal instrument. A fighting form would expose and quickly disappear, as another form would disclose at the spur of the moment. She hadn't left a single thing she was taught, or move she witnessed or even an idea she had thought about that she hadn't practiced. She ignored her whining bruises, her aching bones and her groaning stomach. Let there be no excuses this time. If her time comes…she's not going to try. She's going to win!

-------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Like I said, it's different. I kinda rushed it...


	29. Chapter29 The Eve of Battle

A.N.

I hope the length of this chapter will make up for the gap in the time lapse!

On the new year, Christmas and Eid, Yes, I also celebrated the anniversary of my first real fanfic. This one!

I wanted to post a chapter then…but couldn't get an idea in mind with the stress of exams. Anyway, I hope this makes up for that loss,

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter29- The Eve of Battle

Mrs. Possible sat in front of her tent and rested her head in her arms. It's been a long time since she's had a good sleep, but last night was better than ever before…she at last found her sons!

She knew they'd be safe after Kim had stormed Drakken's prison camp and Commander Kobarn gave a list of the dead or missing…her sons were not on that list. But the lack of organization in the refugee camp made it difficult for her to find them, until she bumped into them coincidently last night. The reunion was an unforgettable experience!

But, now her main worry and concern was for her daughter. Normally Kim would send a message or a signal to her…just to let her know she's okay. In the last couple of days there's been nothing.

Is she alive? Captured? Or worse…

Kim understands the sacrifice she has to make…but Dr. Possible is not sure if she understands it. Of course Kim has proven to her that it is her destiny to save the world and that it's a fate both her parents must respect and accept. But how could a parent just simply make that choice? It's…difficult.

It's even more difficult when James is not around. And now she realizes that that's where and why Kim set off. It's not just for the world now; it's for her father too. Oh, the burden of war!

As tears trickled down her cheeks she leaned back and decided to appreciate what she still has. Watching her sons play and tamper with small technical devices was always a blessing she enjoyed. The twins had a genius innocence on them that she wished would last forever…but even that comes with a heavy weight on her heart. What's in store for them in the future? Where would their gift be used and what for?

James' old friend, Drew must've once been like them, an innocent boy at play. But, the irony of the situation now just helps her realize how even the most innocent things can turn on you. From your closest friend, dearest husband, beloved son or daughter…all are bound to make decisions that alter the course of time and the lives of the world.

Ha! Here she is talking about decisions that alter lives and she almost forgot that she was the one who tampered with the balance of the world with the selfish decision she made to ground the two greatest heroes in the world!

Suddenly, in her ponderings, she didn't notice Jim and Tim coming at her excitedly.

"Mom!" Jim called as he raced his brother, "Mom!"

Quickly Mrs. Possible wiped her cheeks and offered her attention with a smile, "Yes honey?"

"Look what we found!" Tim opened his palms to reveal a tiny, exhausted, bruised, buck teethed naked mole-rat.

"Oh my goodness!" She snatched the tiny critter from Tim's hands and with the careful precision of an experienced surgeon, she examined Rufus, "He'll be alright, he's just exhausted."

She got up from her chair and treaded into her tent, "come boys, help me get a pillow for Rufus!"

"Wait, there's more," Jim began to follow her in, but Tim stopped him by grabbing his shoulder, "What?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to show this? Maybe it'll get us into trouble!"

"It's the right thing to do!"

"Since when did you care?"

"Since Kim's life was in danger and Rufus requested…"

"What did you say about Kim?" Dr. Possible's head popped out of the tent in alarm.

"We found this…" Tim stretched his hand out, where he held a small piece of paper.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As you can see, the map pin points the location of Drakken's HQ." spoke Commander Kobarn to the council of captains before him, "Yes, it's true. The mole rat has delivered the map to us, and has apparently suffered from exhaustion and slight bruises, but he will be alright. According to the family of Captain Kim Possible, it is Rufus, the very mole rat that served under Kim's team."

"What does that have to do with the reliability of the map?" Captain Jolly argued, "I mean, as you said early in your speech Captain. The map has Commander Wiley's insignia on it. Am I right?"

"Well, yes…"

"And isn't he the same man Kim was supposed to test his loyalty?"

"That is correct."

"Then where is he?"

"Ugh…well, I…I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

"And where's Kim and Ron?"

"According to the family, Rufus was sent by Kim and they believe Kim is in need of our aid."

"Aha!" exclaimed Captain Jolly, "So, you expect us to rush into this decision, simply because of your affection towards, Captain Possible!"

Commander Kobarn bit his lip, "I understand captain, you have always mistrusted Kim's loyalty, but that does not mean…"

"That this whole thing is a trap?" the captain interrupted again, "I'm sorry Commander but there is no evidence that this is a reliable map!"

Commander Kobarn took in a deep breath. Captain Jolly has made a good point…there's no proof. But he knew in his heart that Kim would never betray the rebellion. Especially not to Drakken!

"Regardless," stated Kobarn, "Drakken's forces have suffered countless defeats thanks to Kim, especially with the storming of the camp and the driving of his forces from Middleton. Kim has given us countless victories to allow us to reach our optimum strength…this is the best opportunity we've had in a long time…I suggest we make the move tonight!"

The captains began to debate among themselves.

"If not for Kim, then we should do it for the rebellion!" silence then ensued.

"And what if it is a trap? What if our men get outnumbered and Drakken sweeps us all up in a single blow?" argued Captain Jolly again.

"Then we win or die!" the Commander replied plainly.

The pressure rose in the room. Could this really be the moment everyone has been waiting for? It was inevitable…but no one suspected it would come so soon.

"This is the best moment to strike… the distraction we could offer for other rebel armies across the world would be invaluable!"

It seems Kobarn has won over their opinions. It's just a matter of time before the council agrees to this. Something Kobarn cannot waste anymore on Kim's behalf!

A captain rose from his seat and adjusted his stance. He clearly is having a difficult time to make this decision, "When do you suggest we begin our assault, commander?"

Slightly shaken, Kobarn replied, "As soon as possible. The first thing we need to do is radio the other armies so that we may synchronize our attack…in case this is a trap."

The captain nodded and looked around at his comrades for reassurance.

"Very well then, commander, my men are ready to move out when you give the signal…"

Another captain rose with him, "Mine too, sir."

"Ready for action, commander!" cheered a third captain.

Captain Jolly disgustedly watched as more captains showed their support in the room.

"Excellent! We shall move out immediately once we've established radio contact. I suggest you all use this time to prepare the men and make peace with God."

As the captains began to leave the room, Jolly stood and approached Commander Kobarn. His grim face came a little too close for comfort.

"As far as I'm concerned, captain Possible is nothing more than a traitor!" he growled, "And if the rebellion is to fall tonight, then so shall she!"

Kobarn remained still, but his eyes had daggers. Neither officer gave way to the other. Witnessing this, Captain Groper approached them.

"Commander, may I for a moment?"

Jolly merely peeked at Groper, a young, straight looking captain. Clearly he comes from a line of nobles. Turning away from both officers, Jolly made his way out trying to maintain a calm pace.

"Yes, captain?" Kobarn finally gave him a face.

Realizing, at last, he didn't really have a question to ask, but to avoid the embarrassment he went for the one that teased him during the session.

"If I may ask, sir, why are you so concerned about, Captain Possible?" he dared, "I understand that she has made a countless number of positive changes to the rebellion…but if I recall correctly, you were also the one to recruit her into the rebellion, and later on the council, almost on a whim, sir!"

Kobarn gave a small chuckle, "That is true!" he picked up the papers he had on the desk and filed them in his bag, "I take it this is a question many of the captains dared you to ask me, am I correct?"

Captain Groper shrugged, "I guess you could say that!"

"Let's talk outside," Kobarn invited as he left the tent, Groper quickly followed.

As the sun began to set, Kobarn looked over at the sight of Middleton…dying.

"Captain, you know what's worse for me than going in a battle?"

"What sir?"

"Waiting on the edge of one,"

"What does that have to do with the question, sir?"

"I don't know, really." Kobarn sighed, "Seven years ago, during my early studies in the recruitment college for Global Justice, we had a vacation. It was just some time off. I was on my way back from the library, where I was working on a project for the end of the semester, when suddenly an earthquake shook the city. Coincidently, I was standing in an area where the quake struck hardest."

Groper walked closer to Kobarn, trying to make sense of where this story is going.

"The buildings around me shook wildly…everything was a blur in my mind. I was scared!"

"You were scared, sir?" Groper scorned, "I thought from early on everyone began calling you, Kobarn the fearless!"

"This is before that. I ended up trapped under a collapsed building. A couple of hours later I got desperate and tried to escape, but the more I struggled the worse it got…I, later, heard a voice, a little girl. She told me everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe her, I kept struggling. Until the support that kept me safe from everything above me gave way."

"Oh my God," Groper swallowed.

"Had the girl not quickly grabbed my hand, I have no idea where she got the strength from, and pulled me out of there…I wouldn't be here!"

"Wow."

"That girl was Kim."

Groper remained silent, shocked.

"Does she know…?"

"She doesn't. With the countless lives she's saved, I doubt she would."

Groper nodded. He can see now why Commander Kobarn has always supported Kim on the council, and trusted her with the most perilous tasks.

"That is why I believe we owe it to her. Forget the rebellion, forget Middleton…just forget all that. The life of that girl, and I don't care what anyone says to me, is worth risking the whole thing…even if it's just for a glimmer of hope!"

To Groper it seems nothing will change this man's opinion. Kim, by saving his life, has somehow touched this man's soul. Undoubtedly, anyone who was saved by Kim probably sees things the same way.

Also, the fact that Kim had dropped her position as captain after she freed Middleton, Kobarn insisted that the council still consider her a Captain and a member of the council. Heck, she didn't even have an army, unless Team Possible can be considered an army.

"Don't you see, captain. That is why I have to do this. That is why I'm riding out this second."

"Sir?"

"I'm sorry captain, I'm going alone. I planned this, even if the council refused to go to battle."

"But, in a couple of hours the men are going to need you! You're the commander!"

An army jeep eased in front of Commander Kobarn, he tossed his bag into the back and took his seat.

"Then tell them, captain. Tell them of the sacrifice I must make. Tell them, that I Commander Kobarn could not leave a captain behind. Tell them that I could not ride into battle without the safe knowledge of knowing that one of my ranks was beside me, when it did what it could to ensure I could live to stand beside it!"

Groper could say nothing.

"Tell them…please."

Groper nodded and took a step back, "I will tell them, sir."

Kobarn nodded and the jeep drove down the dirt path. Before it disappeared into the sunset, Groper could make out the Commander's salute.

"I will tell them."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Next chapter is sure to be action packed…and So the Drama! ;)


	30. Chapter30 The Final Battle Begins

A.N.

Ah, the Final Battle, but not necessarily the final chapter!

Sacrifices shall be made, people will die, the ground will shake and a story is told!

I am dedicating this chapter to a friend who is leaving the Kimmunity. Adam was there from the beginning and his contributions are unequal and will never be forgotten. Without Adam, the efforts made by SDS and MKP would be for nothing. And I probably would've never joined the effort had it not been for you.

Thank you Adam, and I pray only for the best for you. You rock.

----------------------------------------------

Chapter30- The Final Battle Begins

Darkness fell over the city of Middleton. Zero hour has come.

Gunfire exchanged right away, it was as though the rebels were anxiously waiting for this moment. Commander Kobarn was hoping he would get there before the mess would reach the city…but he under-estimated his own men's capabilities!

Racing through the battle-raging streets in the jeep, Kobarn and his driver kept their heads low, hoping not to take a bullet. But, luck was not with them as soon as they curved callously into another street, when a mammoth sized tank came crashing through an exploding building from the side.

"Look out!" cried Kobarn, but the driver could not steer away from the gun barrel in time. The explosion sent the jeep plunging upside down into the remains of another building. Kobarn's side of the jeep had not touched the ground, and it was a good thing he had strapped in. The driver on the other hand…was not so fortunate.

Quickly removing his straps, Kobarn crawled away from the jeep and ran for the nearest cover. As soon as he finds the closest platoon, he's going to need to work his way towards the fortress of Drakken and free Kim Possible!

---------------------------------------------------------

Sweating and eyeing the door coldly, Kim strolled back and forth.

This is what she hated the most, to be trapped, deprived of her freedom. And admittedly, it is her worst fear. It's a fear that no one can prevent from happening. No matter what strength she had, there's nothing that could allow her to escape this…prison.

Prison? Isn't that the same place she has been sending all her foes to for most of her life? How ironic that her arch foe has put her in a prison, on the condition of what he views as justice. Regardless, it is not justice as long as he is depriving others of a regular and noble life. He is not a noble man, even he knows that. Whether he is willing to admit it or not, it means nothing to her anymore or to the rest of the world. And that is why has no right to force people to live a life the way he sees it and dishonor them with his crude means of rule. It's barbaric!

And who is more dishonorable than that? Why of course, his followers!

The lowest of them, is the most loyal of them…Shego. His right hand maiden, his silent assassin, his most treasured pawn.

Kim had always despised her, more than Drakken. Drakken is evil, but Shego is the follower of evil. She's devoted her life, not to be evil, but to help evil achieve its goals. That is worse than being evil, it is being immoral.

_Once these doors release me_, Kim thought, _there will be nothing between me and their throats!_

-----------------------------------------------------

Wearing a wide smile, Shego paced through the corridors towards the Command Center.

When she came into the room she caught everyone's attention, but she didn't care, she strolled past all the computer consoles and the stunned operators, she headed straight for the holo-map.

"Show me the city," she ordered, "I want to see it!"

A hologram of the city appeared on the wide table in front of her, she watched in glee. When the news came to her she couldn't believe it…the rebels popped out from every corner of the city, from every hiding place imaginable, and unimaginable.

"Oh yes…Doctor D is going to love this one!"

Shego turned around and started heading back.

----------------------------------

It may have been dark, but Kobarn could almost feel the bullets whizzing past his head. There had to be a better way!

For all he knows, Kim might as well be dead already. If not by her foes, then soon she will be by friendlies…he's the only ally she has left. But, he must remain positive; even a little hope could make all the difference.

He ran and ducked from behind one obstacle to another, teaming up with some of his platoon members along the way, he forgot how the city has changed months ago. He only saw map drawings and some images taken by cameras…but to experience it is completely different.

A stream of fighters soared over his head, their target were his destination…Drakken's headquarters.

"Captain Jolly!" Kobarn spat silently.

--------------------------------------------

A squadron of almost sixty jet fighters, piloted by GJ's best ace pilots, approached Drakken's headquarters, a tall and wide metallic structure, decorated with a series of gun turrets all over its parameter and atop the towers that stood on its rooftops. Surrounding the fortress was a tall, also well defended, wall separating it from the rest of the world.

"Accelerate to attack speed!" called Captain Jolly over his headset.

"Roger that, Captain!" acknowledged Janson.

"This is where the fun begins!" cheered Dack.

"My goodness," gasped Kyp, "look at the size of those guns!"

"Cut the chatter, boys!" ordered Jolly, he then turned to his gunner, seated at the back of the fighter plane facing the rear, "all gunners, keep your eyes open for enemy fighters while we seek out their shield generators!"

"Speak of the devil," muttered Dack as his monitors beeped an alarm that was triggered by the take off of hundreds of fighters from the hangars of Drakken's fortress.

"Pilots," called Jolly, "Prepare for battle!"

It didn't take a second for an ace pilot's instincts to kick in.

As energy blasts erupted from the barrels of the enemy, the GJ pilots naturally maneuvered in their own directions to avoid getting hit, simultaneously firing their own weapons. Explosions filled the sky, as gun turrets came to life, unleashing their own lethal surprises to the battle above them.

------------------------------------------

Shego stood beside Dr. Drakken in the Command Room. Both of them were leaning over the holo-map, observing the different battlegrounds across the world, and even more closely, the new skirmish that has just formed right above this fortress.

"Do you have any orders, Doctor?" she asked uneasily.

Dr. Drakken hesitated to look away from the map, but finally found the motive to do so and looked at his sidekick with weary eyes, a look that certainly caught Shego off guard.

She swallowed nervously when Drakken began to take steps closer to her. His drained expression quickly became a scowl and he finally gritted his teeth.

"Start the girl's transformation process," he growled, "Immediately!"

Shego bit her lip and blinked several times while Drakken remained unmoved, not flinching once. She nodded and turned towards the door, pacing quickly. Once Shego had left Drakken turned back to the map, thinking about the moment when Shego had broken the news to him. At first he was pleased, they were both pleased. But then, things got worse. It's funny when you think everything is going your way one moment, and then all so suddenly, your world turns upside down. He did not expect the attack to be this heavy in mere hours. Perhaps this is everything they have…or perhaps, they're saving the bigger surprises till last. Either way, their confidence is undeniable. And that really frustrates him. So much that Drakken finally let out an angry shout and slammed his fist on to the table, causing everyone around it to wince.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim winced after slamming her fists against the wall for the tenth time, hoping that perhaps it would budge. She'd been in here for far too long. When she heard the sounds of battle around her she figured it might've been her head messing with her again. But the ground shaking only reassured her…for a while. Every explosion, every gunshot she heard, made her feel a sacrifice was being made, a death toll is rising, and that is eating on her conscious. The world is in danger, and she is in here!

Her fists slammed again and she cried, not because of the pain in her hands, but because of her helplessness. The feeling that every soldier was doing their part, except for her, sitting in here, under the safety of her enemy's lair, while her comrades sacrifice blood and soul for the cause…it's killing her.

She collapsed on to her knees and sank her face into her hands, exasperated by the overwhelming weight of the situation. But a noise erupted in the room, and for once it was not from her. Someone had entered, and that means…the door had opened!

"Well, well, well," Shego's voice spoke, "If it isn't the damsel in distress!"

She wasn't sure if it was her barbaric instincts that wanted out from this cell or her uncontrollable urge to crush her most loathed foe, or her passion to play a role in the waging battle, but something had given her the boost to leap through the air, roaring and swinging a punch right across Shego's face. But instantly, several guards had rushed into the room and held her down, delivering a series of punches all over Kim's body. Shego got up and wiped the bit of blood leaking from her lip.

"Stop!" she ordered and Kim began to struggle from the floor, but as a gesture of revenge Shego kicked Kim back on to the ground, "It always seems whenever you're in the picture things start to go downhill for us!"

Kim winced at the pain that was emitting from all around her body and turned to look at Shego towering over her.

"Personally, I'd prefer to just finish you right now and end this, but I just wonder if Drakken's plan will really turn things around," Shego's expression changed to a twisted smile, "let's find out, shall we boys?"

Shego snapped her fingers and the men picked Kim's body up.

----------------------------------------------

A wave of three GJ fighters dived towards the shield generator, one got picked off by flak, exploded and was then reduced to a debris of superheated flying metal that struck the neighboring fighter, causing that one to spin out of control and slam into a towering gun turret. Thus, a single fighter continued to fly at an incredible speed, facing volleys of energy blasts coming from the turrets surrounding the generator. Performing a barrel roll, Jolly locked on to his target and prepared to release his missile when his gunner called.

"Captain! Three enemy fighters on our six!"

But he ignored him.

"Captain?"

He cannot turn away now, in mere moments he will fire his missile and the shield will be out.

"Captain, disengage before…" Suddenly the entire ship shook causing Jolly's finger to flinch just before it hit the fire button; he spun away from the target, but he was hit nonetheless.

Struggling to pull on the control stick, Jolly could feel superheated plasma bolts strike the tail of his ship. Alarms beeped all over the cockpit but he performed a barrel roll and evaded the threat.

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Jolly blew out a sigh of relief, "That was close, you alright?" he asked but only to receive nothing but static from his gunner. Suddenly, Jolly was overwhelmed with grief.

"Captain!" Kyp's cry came, "Those towers are making it really difficult for us to take out that generator, there must be a way to shut them down!"

"We cannot destroy the control tower or the power core until we've hit that generator, Kyp!" replied Dack.

Jolly's head began to ache, his fought some fierce battles against Drakken's Empire, even against the most unbelievable odds, but this place is built upon layers and layers of gun turrets, and he could've sworn the hangar is still pouring more and more fighters into the sky.

"Boys, take on the gun turrets at point blank range!" Jolly finally ordered.

"What?" Janson snapped.

"Dack, Kyp, follow me, with the guns around the generator distracted we can fire at it, but we will only have one shot at this!"

"Are you mad!" exclaimed Dack.

"Yes, yes I am!" Jolly smiled.

"We've only ever won a battle when the captain is mad, Dack!" laughed Kyp.

"Those guns fire at the nearest target, so make sure you fly really close to them," Jolly added.

"Nice, real nice." Janson commented sarcastically.

His two new wingmen gathered on two ends of his tail, "Sir, you look like you've lost your gunner," spoke Kyp as he grimaced at what's remaining of his captain's ship's rear end.

"I've been through worse. Now let's go full throttle!" barked Jolly.

At full speed, GJ's fighters wizzed past the turrets, causing them to spin uncontrollably, and at the low altitude they went in, some of the turrets accidently struck each other.

"Total score!" laughed a pilot.

Some of the more experienced gunners developed very accurate skills at picking off enemy fighters at this speed, and the pilots could even manipulate the guns to accidently hit the enemy fighters that were chasing them, thus proving Jolly's strategy to be more effective than anticipated.

"Excellent work boys!" Jolly praised, "We're coming in low, cover us!"

Jolly and his two new wingmen barrel rolled, dived and increased speed to full throttle, in a split second they reached the low altitude and were skimming the top of the fortress, shrouded in the menacing explosions and flew through the debris that was falling from the skies above them.

"Is it just me or is it warm in this crowd?" Dack spoke uneasily.

"Gunner, keep our six clean okay?" Kyp ordered, but his ship shook when a loud 'squee' was heard followed by a 'scratch' and a 'bang'.

"Kyp are you alright?" cried Dack, "Kyp?"

"I'm…shaken up…be alright" his voice was covered in static, but it got clearer "I think I've lost my gunner,"

Dack and Jolly looked over their shoulder to find Kyp's fighter was fine from the front, but as he banked in closer to them they could see the gunner's seat above the engine was completely cleaned off.

"Great…I guess it's my turn next?" Dack agitatedly swhined.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" His gunner snapped while looking over his shoulder.

"Stay sharp men," jolly shook his head and swung around, with his wingmen close behind, in the direction of the shield generator, a structure surrounded by an electrical field, mounted atop the fortress, "Things are about to get rough!"

Like flies over a rotten plate of food, the GJ fighters skirmished the shield generator trying to distract its guns, but the real threat was on it's way, Captain Jolly, Dack and Kyp came in, locked on to their target and prepared to dodge if need be. That was until a squadron of fresh fighters came into their view, flying in their direction, like a swarm of bees defending their hive.

"What the-?" Gasped Kyp.

"Sir, what the heck is that?" Dack stuttered.

"Stay on target, boys!" Jolly ordered.

"Captain, there's around a hundred of them…maybe more!" cried Dack.

"Janson, you see them?" Jolly asked.

"Yes sir, and avoiding them, I suggest you do so too."

"I order you and the rest of you girls to take them on!" Jolly feverishly argued.

"Sir…we cannot take them!" Janson protested.

"There's too many of them!" Kyp conceded, trying to state the obvious.

"That's an order!" Jolly stubbornly directed.

"We'll go around and hit the generator," Janson reasoned, "sir, break off!"

"That sounds reasonable," Dack nodded.

"I order you to attack!" Jolly demanded.

Janson shook his head, trying to think," Sir…I…"

"Attack them!"

But Janson's fighter steered clear from the fight and up to the sky along with his wingmen.

"Captain, let's go with Janson's idea…it sounds more…safe." Persuaded Dack.

"No!" Jolly growled, "This is our only shot!"

"I can't take this any more!" Kyp lifted up and headed off to follow the traffic of GJ fighters fleeing the new threat.

"Sorry sir," Dack's fighter also steered off.

Jolly was overwhelmed with sorrow, his entire squadron left him…abandoned him. Tears streamed from his eyes. He dedicated what energy was left in his fighter to increase the speed, and gripped his control stick tightly, in anticipation of his end. Everything was depending on this; he has served this cause ever since the beginning. He dedicated his entire fortune and sacrificed his friends and family for this effort. In its final stages everything began to go down…Ever since Kim Possible joined. Commander Kobarn, a man he got to know very well and looked up to, trusted her too easily, so his loyalty to that man also went down. And now his most loyal comrades abandon him in the final battle. If there was ever hope for the rebellion to succeed it would've been today. Now here he is, facing his doom, as he wiped his tears.

The sky was overshadowed with the enemy. His cockpit flashed with lights and its sirens were going off, he simply switched off the system and continued steering forward.

"If this is truly the fight," he whispered, "Then do not let my sacrifice go without avail."

The enemy's bright energy blasts streamed all over his cockpit and stuck his hull. The fighter caught fire and rocketed past them, crashing through a group of them and leaving a trail of destruction behind.The large chunk of debris plummeted through the sky and struck the shield generator's power supply, causing a spectacular electrical explosion to erupt. The shield generator was quickly reduced to a heap of collapsing rubble. The shield went down in an instant.

----------------------------------------------------------

The group walked through the wide doors and into the chamber, with Kim over their shoulder. Bonnie was stood in front of her machine while Ron stood at the side of the room, watching the group with an eerie smile.

Kim was roughly dropped on to the floor and the guards stood over her as Shego stood between them.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she sat up, but was silenced by an instant kick.

"He can't hear you, Kay!" a familiar voice spoke.

"Bonnie?" Kim hadn't noticed her when she came in.

"Frightened?" she mocked as she walked over to Kim in her Imperial uniform, "Ron is under my control, he has been ever since you two captured Commander Wiley."

"I knew it." Kim spat.

"Soon, you'll be joining him!" Bonnie added.

"I don't think so." Kim stubbornly remarked.

Bonnie shot daggers at Kim with her eyes, "We'll see."

She turned and walked over to Ron, embracing him with one arm while facing Kim, "Even as I'm not using the machine you see in front of you, he still remains loyal."

Kim glanced at a chair that was held up by mechanical arms, connecting it to some kind of super-computer behind it. Over the chair was a headpiece that resembled a set of headphones.

"That's because of a wonderful chip the doctor developed."

"How did you manage to fit the chip into him if you're so smart?"

"We didn't have to. We figured your chubby techie boy might've already placed one in him already. We were right. And his chip was more or less made for this!" Spoke Bonnie as she proceeded to walk towards the machine and stand by a panel, she hit a button and the chair began to lower to her level. "All we needed to do was configure it so that I may use it. That was done easily when Wiley fired a static shot at your boyfriend."

Kim flashed back to that night when Ron got shot in the shoulder and Kim threw dirt over it to stop the burning.

"Wait," Kim rubbed her forehead, "but, Wiley converted to our side."

"I never said he knew his gun was tampered with!" Bonnie smiled and took her seat, "We all suspected he would turn at some point, his reputation betrayed him. So, we made sure we chipped him in his sleep, just in case he tried anything…dirty. But, he escaped from here earlier than we expected. The chip we made wasn't very effective. Only simple commands could be made at spontaneous moments. Like, shoot Ron for example! And ironically, it was all we needed for the job. After we shot Ron I figured it was time he was silenced before he said too much. So, I killed him, using Ron!"

"You bi…" Before Kim could finish her curse the building shook and everyone began to look around.

"The shield generator is down!" the speakers yelled, "Repeat, the shield generator is down!"

"Fantastic!" Shego snapped, she then pointed at Bonnie, "I'm leaving the princess with you, the defenses need looking over, you know what to do with her!"

A twisted smile crept across Bonnie's cheeks, "Sure."

Shego nodded and gestured for everyone to follow her through the wide doors. Bonnie pressed a button beside her seat, placed her headset over her forehead and her eyes shifted to Ron.

"What happens now?" Kim said as she stood and looked around, noticing no guards were left in the room, except for Ron.

"Before I start processing you, there was something I always wanted to do." Bonnie spoke from atop her position.

Kim looked towards Ron with worried eyes as he began walking towards her, "And what might that be?"

"Seeing your boyfriend make you beg for mercy…painfully!"

------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

The battle shall be continued in the next chapter. Keep an eye out for it!

And do not forget to bid our good friend Adam goodbye.


	31. Chapter31 As Faith Falls

A.N.

I found this chapter a little tough to put together. I hope I got it right!

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter31- As Faith Falls

"yahoo!" cheered a GJ pilot over his comlink, just before he lifted up and allowed his missile to strike a gun turret.

The entire squadron had turned back when they discovered the shield came down. Now they can cause some real damage on the palace. The new squadron of fighters had then arrived. Their job was to distract the gun turrets and allow the ground forces that had also recently arrived to make their move.

The entire courtyard of the palace was now an incinerating battleground, while it's sky became a dark cloud of smoke and fire.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron…please" Kim urged, "I know you can hear me…fight it! You can stop yourself I know you can!"

But he kept coming, a cruel smile plastered on his face, and Bonnie's.

"Face it, Kay" Bonnie and Ron's voice spoke at the same time, "You can't really do anything!"

Kim's face had a determined scowl, she hated it when people said that to her. With her back to the open door where the other group left, Kim crouched and prepared to face her opponent. She didn't want to hurt Ron, there must be a way to beat this, and the key must be with the machine, if only she could get past Ron though.

He dashed towards Kim, fists clenched and right leg swinging for her head. But Kim leapt high, flipping over Ron and about to land until Ron's left arm grabbed her by the leg and pulled her back in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going, Kimbo?" Spoke both of Bonnie's mouths, "The fun has only just started!"

Kim grunted and stood back up. The building began to shake and she knows she's losing time fast.

--------------------------------------------------------

GJ gunships soared in all directions around the fortress. Drakken's defenses are failing, even though they outnumber them.

Shego ran into the control room, finding Drakken still hunched over the holo-map.

"What are we going to do Doctor D.?" she panicked, "Without the shield generator this whole place is…"

"Don't say it Shego, I already know that!" he snapped turning to face her, "I'd rather hear suggestions, not complaints."

"Do you want me to prepare a shuttle?"

"And leave to allow my empire collapse?" ridiculed Drakken, "I think you're giving them too much credit, Shego."

The other officers in the room, fatigued from overwork, exchanged glances. Shego couldn't help but pity them. Drakken must be losing his mind.

"I'm sorry." She gestured past the door with her thumb, "I'll just be…overlooking…indoor security measures."

Shego sighed with dismay when she left, and grimaced when her surroundings shook to the battle again. If Drakken doesn't leave now, he may not make it after this battle. She will prepare the escape shuttle anyway.

----------------------------------------------------------

At the quieter side of the fortress there was little action. In fact, it was the perfect place to strike. Kyle arrived on the scene with a squad of rebel insurgents, all of them slowed to a standstill behind a large, conveniently fallen gunship and their jaws fell in awe at what they found.

The Imperial palace resembled something from a science fiction movie. It was wide and tall, black stone walls with red glass windows, the courtyard around it was a metallic gray. It had gun turrets placed all over the walls and huge guard towers in the courtyard that were manned by Drakken's finest looking men.

"This is the palace, sir." Faris commented, the muscular man in the group with the bigger machine gun, he would do anything to get adrenaline rushing through his veins.

"Now what, commander?" Purt asked. He's the skinnier member of the squad, most of the time concerned with the hazards of the situation, always preferring the peaceful route.

Kyle analyzed the situation, as that is what he does best. He noticed the immense sky battle that Captain Jolly is leading and realized he's already providing a good enough distraction up there…

Faris cocked his gun, "You want me to distract'em?"

"No, no." Kobarn gestured Faris to put his gun down, "We'll sneak past them. Let the boys in the sky have their fun."

Faris joined the squad as they followed Kyles stealthy lead, grimacing with disappointment.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kim and Ron traded fists and kicks. Flipping and jumping in all directions, Kim was surprised Ron had so much energy in him to be able to catch up to her. She always underestimated his abilities, although she doesn't deny he had the potential. Frowning, Kim couldn't believe that it took Bonnie to mind control Ron to get him to shape up!

"Stop moving, Kim!" growled Bonnie, "This doesn't have to be as long as you're making it!"

Kim blocked a karate chop from Ron, and held his wrist in place, as they proceeded to wrestle for dominance over posture.

"When I'm done with you, Bonnie, you're going to wish I delayed it longer!" scoffed Kim.

She leapt aside from Ron and took the chance to breath. Ron stood, unscathed and ready for more. He broke into a sprint and leapt higher than Kim expected. Kim crouched in alarm, but Ron's kick struck her in the face too fast for her to block. She hit the floor hard and slid through the door, where her body rested. Laying there near unconsciousness, Kim groaned.

Ron stood over her, echoing Bonnie's laughter. His hand extended around her throat and tightened as it lifted her over the ground. The toothy grin widened when Kim's struggle to breath became apparent.

Kim placed a hand on Ron's gripping wrist, tugging with all her might, but Ron brought his second hand into the struggle and pushed hers away. He then placed the second hand around her neck as well.

She lifted her eyes up spotting movement coming from the window in the ceiling. A beautiful stork came flying towards her. Its magnificent wings spread wide almost filling the view of the sky. Kim's throaty griping stopped when she saw the bird suddenly transform into a loud, metallic gunship, lifting up just as fast as it dived.

The entire ceiling collapsed as an explosion ripped a hole through it.

Ron's grip on Kim's neck was released and he dived for safety, allowing Kim to get buried under the rubble of the ceiling and the wall that collapsed with it. Behind the wall there was nothing, just a long drop to the bottom. The noise coming from the atmospheric battle echoed into Bonnie's chamber. Its hazards now exposed to everyone.

"Ooh!" Bonnie awed in amusement, "I bet that hurt!"

Ron stood and walked over to where Kim's body was buried. A few strands of auburn hair and her face was visible, covered in ash. One eye opened, looking at Ron and the dogfights above him, watching his perplexed face study her signs of life.

"Ron…" she coughed, "Are you…okay?"

Something happened to his face, his eyes to be more precise. They moved to her words. Not in the way Bonnie's did, that's for sure. They showed, sadness, most of all, they showed concern. Ron was in there, alright. And he wasn't happy.

Kim looked towards Bonnie, sat in her chamber, above her machine, clad in that green Imperial uniform. Her face was smiling. Her eyes showed savagery. She had a taste for blood.

Kim looked back at Ron, now moving to pick her up, but Kim grabbed his wrist to prevent him, and then twisted it hard.

"Aagh!" Ron cried and Bonnie flinched, "What are you doing?"

Kim didn't speak, she got kicked.

"In case you didn't know girl, I'm still holding your boyfriend hostage!" Bonnie yelled through Ron's mouth and moved near the edge of the broken wall, "If you really don't care for him then how about if I drop him?"

Kim reacted with anxiety, coughing and struggling to climb out of the rubble, "N..no!"

"No?"Ron got closer to the edge, "Why not?"

"Please…" Kim tripped and fell back on to the floor, dizzy from the explosion, struggling to reach Ron.

"If you get any closer I _will_ drop him, and there's nothing to stop me, Kim…_Nothing_!"

She froze, her gaze moving from Ron to Bonnie and back. The wind blew against Ron's hair and clothes; he stood in a fighting stance, ready to jump. Bonnie sat on the edge of her seat, watching the couple closely from inside the chamber, trying to read Kim's mind, while Kim, sat on her knees just outside the door, desperately thought of a solution, hoping she can find one that does not involve Ron falling over the edge.

"Do you know what your boyfriend is thinking right now, Kimmie?"

She didn't reply, she kept thinking. She kept searching.

"He's thinking about you."

Kim's choked back her tears. She has to focus, she can't cry now. She must be strong.

"He doesn't want to fall, you know. He's _very_ scared."

Kim sat up on her knees, and grabbed a stone off the floor. It's all she has to use. She must act quickly.

"Typical of him…a coward." Bonnie's eyes narrowed on Ron's legs as they edged closer, "Always not able to face his fears."

Kim knew it was inevitable, that no matter what she did Ron's going to fall. He's going to die.

But Ron fell before; and he didn't die. When the trash compacter released them, she grabbed her jetpack and Ron missed his…Kim couldn't grab him in time. But, he managed to do it himself. He got his, just in the nick of time, and the dust exploded when he switched it on. He survived.

Bonnie licked her lips, "Always the underachiever..."

Kim always underestimates him. She always thinks she has to carry him. She always thinks he's still the same five year old she met. Ron grew up though; she's the one holding him back.

"Oh, Kim…" Bonnie put on a moaning voice, "if only you could hear him crying."

Still staring at the rock in her hand, Kim wondered, maybe he will survive, just as he did before. She lifted herself on one knee and stood, with the rock in her hand.

"Ah yes…let's see" Ron lifted a leg over the edge and balanced on one foot, "What is Kim Possible going to do?"

"You're wrong Bonnie." Kim spoke with anger in her voice, "Ron is not as helpless as you think." Her tone lowered into a whisper and she looked into Ron's eyes, "You have one shot at this, Ron. One shot!"

Kim broke into a run through the chamber door, quickly finding her target. She tossed the stone and it struck Bonnie's headpiece. Her best friend then fell off the edge.

_Forgive me Ron!_

Kim pounced onto Bonnie's chair and grabbed her by the collar, lifting her over the machine.

"Stupid Kim!" Bonnie snapped, "You think I care if I die? I'm already dead! Now that your boyfriend fell I've done what I've always wanted! I hope you think about that the next time you cry yourself to sleep!"

Glaring into Bonnie's eyes, Kim wondered, once again, about the choice she just made. What could Ron possibly do now that he's falling? How can he save himself?

"You know something, Bonnie?" Kim tightened her grip, "You're right!"

A punch struck Bonnie's cheek hard, the shock of the punch left her dizzy and she then found herself thrown outside the chamber doors. She lifted herself up with her shaky arms and spat blood on to the ashes. Kim marched over to her, kicked her in the stomach and placed her foot on Bonnie's throat.

"I may cry myself to sleep over Ron's death." She squeezed tighter, "But at least I can laugh myself awake when I remember that you fell behind him!"

Bonnie's eyes widened and her heart leapt when Kim clutched her by the collar and placed her over her shoulder. Kicking and screaming, Bonnie tried to escape, but Kim had a strong hold on her.

With a simple toss from Kim, Bonnie found herself plummeting through the sky battle, past several burning balconies, crying at the top of her lungs, reaching out to salvation.

Kim stood, watching the witch fall, taking a strange satisfaction in doing so. It's a rapid descent, but it's a beautiful one. Her screams echoed across the clouds; a song. One that Kim will relish when she's standing over Ron's grave.

Bonnie disappeared under the same smoke and fire that screened Ron's drop.

----------------------------------------------------

She stood in the hangar, watching the maintenance crew fuel the shuttle for the trip.

"What are you doing Shego?"

She turned and found a scowling Drakken standing at the other end.

"Uh, I was…" Shego's face turned crimson with shame, "Well, I thought…"

"You're trying to escape."

"No!" she replied with dismay, "I wouldn't…"

"You lie!" Drakken snapped, marching over to her, scolding her like a child, "After all we've been through, and built, you still don't show faith!"

"Have you gone blind, doc?" Shego urged, "This place is collapsing, you can't stay here!"

"No Shego," Drakken yelled, "You're the blind one! You're the one who thinks these pesky rebels actually stand a chance at beating us!"

Shego was about to speak, but thought better of it. He stood, showing his back to her, not speaking. She had seen this side of him many times, and he would always turn back and apologize. Or at least change the subject. But, this was different. He was different.

A man came running into the hangar, dressed in the typical attire of the old guards Drakken had. He must be one of Drakkens old henchmen, but most of them have either been retired or killed, what's he still doing around here?

"We've just got a report…" he grimaced as the hangar rocked to an explosion, he looked around, grateful the place hasn't collapsed over him.

"Hurry up, fat one!"

"Oh, uh…Commander Bonnie is no longer in her chamber, we found the door was open and the ceiling above the door collapsed, we suspect she may be under…"

The man found himself choking, his neck gripped by Shego's hand.

"Please tell me you found the prisoner!" Shego snarled.

He shook his head, struggling to speak with Shego's grip tightening on his neck, "No one...was…inside!"

"Find Kim Possible!" she yelled as she tossed the man away. He apologized and walked away, rubbing his neck.

Shego turned to see Drakken, he spoke while still giving her his back, "You go. I don't need you anymore."

"What?" she gasped.

Drakken turned to face her, a scowl clear on his face, "I've lost every one of my henchmen. And I realized that I never needed them in the first place. My plans are too big for all of you anyway."

"How could you say that? I've been with you for…"

"Shego…just go!" Drakken snapped, "I don't want to see you getting hurt like the others."

Her jaw dropped, resentment apparent in her eyes, "Wha-I don't…you…"

Ignoring her with his hands folded behind his back he walked away. Shego's teeth gritted and she grumbled, clenching her fist, "Drakken! I feel the same way about you, you know!"

She stood and watched Drakken leave the hangar.

Breathing heavily, angry and confused, the one friend she had, the one person she knew better than anyone else has at last left her. She always felt it would happen some day, she always knew that having someone so close was too good to be true. She just never expected that it would happen so easily.

Storming into the shuttle, she decided to put this whole chapter in her life behind her. Regardless of how painful or difficult it would be. After all, pain is what she is all about. Pain is the one thing she has grown accustomed to. She will just have to live with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Commander Kobarn and his squad had been fighting across the palace courtyard and platforms, trying to find a way inside all the while avoiding a nasty surprise falling from above. They've reached one of the highest balconies but once again were disappointed to find an entrance. They put their backs against the wall and directed their guns towards their pursuers, a crowd of aggravated guards.

"This is crazy. With all the damage the birds have done to this nest you'd think there'd be a crack for us to get through by now!"

"Relax, Purt, we'll get inside somehow!" Kyle spat under his breath, "Somehow…"

Faris, who was fighting comfortably, noticed Kyle's loss of focus as he fired, he clearly needed some time to think, that's what leaders should do in times like this.

"Commander," he called and placed his free hand on his shoulder, "Give me your gun and get behind me." Kyle looked at him peculiarly, "You need to think!"

Kyle nodded, admiring the prowess of his squad mate, he handed him his rifle and crouched behind the rubble, rubbing his forehead.

_We can't lose now…we can't!_ _There's too much at stake!_ He thought, _What am I missing?_

He looked up in anxiety and sighed, desperately trying to think without wasting time. That was until he spotted something out of the ordinary.

He grabbed his binoculars and placed them against his curious eyes. He then searched the rooftops, carefully moving down, past the dogfights, and past the raging guns and even lower till he found what it was…when the focus came onto it he dropped the item in his hands.

Purt, starting to feel the stress of battle overtake him, crouched behind a broken pillar to take a breath, Faris on the other hand was too engaged in combat to rest. When Purt finally opened his eyes to check on the commander he noticed his wide open jaw and narrowed eyes looking at the sky, "Commander?"

Kobarn shook his head and looked at his comrade, "Get…get me, a grappling hook, quickly!"

Purt, confused at his officer's strange behaviour, simply pulled the tool out of his backpack and handed it to him.

"Cover me, boys!" Kyle barked and fired the grappling hook towards the top of the fortress.

"You got it, sir!" Faris replied through gritted teeth as he leapt into the open and pulled the trigger of the weapons in his arms.

"What's with the commander?" Purt wondered quietly as he watched his officer proceed to climb the edge of the fortress.

"Dunno…" Faris dodged as a rocket zoomed close to his cheek, "Just do the job!"

While all the other squad members were hiding behind the rubble awing at the performance of Faris' battle expertise, Purt curiously crouched and picked up the binoculars from the floor. He then directed it to where his commander is climbing. The binoculars blurred to a peculiar object hanging off the edge of the fortress. When he focused on it he spotted, in his horror, a young boy, struggling to hold on to an exposed metal grid that had exploded from the wall, all the while holding on to a young girl dressed in a military uniform, who was just as desperately trying to survive.

"Oh my God!" gasped Purt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the tiny prison cell felt like riding a rowing boat through a raging river. The continuous explosions made the occupant feel woozy.

The door slid open and Dr. Possible stood off his bed, ready to greet his capture, fatigue and torment evident all over his body. His orange prison outfit was also ill-treated.

Drakken walked through, a wide smile crept across his face when he laid eyes on the resident.

"Hello, my old friend," he sneered, "remember me?"

"Drew!" he spat, "Why you, dirty, filth-ridden, maggot! I could gut you like a fish with my bare hands, right now!"

"Now, now, James," Drakken derided, "We don't want your precious little daughter to get hurt, now do we?"

"Kimmie?" James wheezed.

"She's in this facility right now. And I need _you_ to be the maggot on my fishing hook!"

"I'll never let you get away with this."

"Oh, I'm afraid you'll find that you have no other choice." Drakken smiled while two men stepped in front of him, raising batons over their heads.

The pain hit him as quickly as the world went black.

----------------------------------------

A.N.

The title came to me pretty easily.

The fighting not so much!


	32. Chapter32 Towards A Brighter Future

A.N.

Ah yes, at last, the final chapter. It's been so long ago since I started this fanfic, yet it feels like yesterday!

I do hope you enjoyed reading it so far, considering how my writing techniques changed over time.

Anyway, putting the past behind us let's…

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter32- Towards A Brighter Destiny

Noises of fire and metal almost deafened Ron as he held on tightly to the exposed content of the building. Gripping determinedly on his other arm was Bonnie, alarmingly looking down at her freely swinging legs.

"Don't let go of me…" she whimpered with her eyes closed, "Please…don't!"

Ron recalled the moment during his freefall. His cry helped him notice that he suddenly got his voice back. His own voice, not the one Bonnie used to tamper with Kim's feelings.

It allowed him time to think fast, as Kim suggested, and find a way to survive this.

It was frightening of course, but his determination allowed him to notice a long electric cable that soared in his direction from an explosion. He grabbed it and swung through the air, allowing him time to spot another platform to jump on, unfortunately it was sloped.

The drop was long and terrifying, but how he managed to remember his grappling hook was a real mystery, It didn't take long before he heard a shriek coming from above. It was not the usual shroek the gunships made when they cam crashing from above, it was far more terrifying than that, it tingled his spine, so he had to discover its source.

That was when he saw her coming down. The hook was gripped on to an edge that wasn't strong enough for the two of them, it cracked and the entire wall came tumbling down…Then they found themselves in this state.

"Hold on!" came a struggling voice from around the rubble, "I'm coming to you!"

"Take your time!" Ron cried back earning a shocked look from Bonnie, "We're not going anywhere!"

Kyle kicked himself against the wall, and swung over to where they hung, then found some decent footing against the rubble they were holding on to. He then placed the grip for his grappling hook on to his belt.

"Here," he said, offering Ron his hand, "Hold on to me."

Ron carefully lifted his arm and Kyle pulled him up, with Bonnie desperately holding on to Ron's sides.

"Boy am I glad to see you!" laughed Ron.

"Is she alright?" Kyle looked down at Bonnie, he couldn't reach her from his angle, but he could make out her face. And she didn't look very pleased with his question.

Ron didn't answer, he just snorted and tried to change the subject, "Let's go!"

"Hold on!" Kyle kicked against the rubble and the trio swung back across from where Kyle came and finally Bonnie could breathe once she saw a platform below them.

"Where's Kim?" asked Kyle.

Ron stepped down as Kyle unhooked his grapple and followed, "She needs our help."

---------------------------------------------------

The deafening noise of war and battle roared untiringly.

Drakken paced across the roof of the fortress. He could swear the sky is falling. His entire world is burning to ashes. He had everything. His enemy was on his scopes yesterday. But today everything flipped. Now he was on GJ's scopes and they pulled the trigger. It was impossible, until a girl got involved. He could only blame her for all this. The moment she came into his palace everything went downhill.

He stood at the edge of the roof and his eyes scanned the battle from the ground up. He watched the fierce war ripping the sky apart. He noticed the hard ground being savaged like an earthquake is rumbling. Oh yes, it's just as he always dreamed his fall would be.

But one thing is missing in this equation; Kim Possible.

He turned and faced his old friend and father of the girl, James Possible. Tied up and on his knees, surrounded by two of Drakken's personal guards.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" the wind blew his hair wildly, not even a savage explosion took his attention away, "Perfect to settle a score, I'd say."

James' eyes narrowed with rage. His concern for his daughter and the bitterness of the betrayal of Drew both created a raging storm in his heart, "This is the end for you, Drakken."

"On the contrary," Drakken stepped closer and lowered his head to James' level, "You and your daughter are going to taste defeat, while I fall happily knowing I accomplished the last objective on my list."

He turned back to the edge and watched a falling gunship twist and turn, unsuccessfully avoiding hostile fire, ultimately burning as it rocketed to the ground.

"Did you really suppose I would rule the world? Did you actually think I believed my empire would last a thousand years?" Drakken looked back at James, "Of course I didn't…I knew it would come to this. But you know something?" his face closed in on James', "At least I achieved reaching this far...at least I proved myself to you all, just as I promised I would before!"

"You're a mad man!" spat James.

"See what I mean!" snapped Drakken as he stormed across the roof, "this is exactly what drove me to doing all this! Everyone called me mad, everyone immediately assumed I was incapable of accomplishing anything! But I proved you all wrong! I built war machines, took over and destroyed the world's greatest capitals and…"

"you still can't take a hint!" a familiar feminine voice spoke from above.

"Kimmie!" James' face brightened.

"Kim Possible!" Drakken's sinister voice uttered with loathing.

She stood on top of a water-boiler, her heart sank when she saw her father's state, "Dad, don't worry, I'll take care of everything."

Drakken's teeth gritted, an instant rage fumed in his heart, the sound of her confidence being the factor of this sudden burst of emotion, "Oh no, Possible! If anyone is controlling this situation it is I, Drakken , the real man who can do anything!"

"Oh please, I'm sure we all know what comes next."

"Do we really, Kim?" Drakken walked closer to James, "I'm not concerned about defeat…I know I'm lost. This time though Kim, I'm taking you and your father down with me."

He pulled out a pistol and directed it to James' head.

"No!"

Kim snapped ready to leap on to Drakken but he interrupted, "Don't move, Kim! I want you to watch this very carefully, remember this moment…you see, I have nothing to lose now, nothing. So, I figured this time, there is no shame in dropping all morals and dignity…they won't save me."

Kim's body froze in place. She wanted to do something, but her options are so limited.

"You can't do anything, Kim! If you really think you can then let's see it! Come on!"

Kim's seen this before. It was just moments ago with Bonnie. Except, instead the threat is Drakken, and the victim is her father. Her emotions can't take anymore, the overwhelming sight of her father so close to death like that made her heart leap. She almost cost him his life by jumping like that…What hope is there now?

----------------------------------

"They're giving up now, sir!" A happy shout came from Purt, relieved to see Drakken's guards finally clearing a path for them into the palace gates.

Kyle had positioned his squad accordingly. With all his battle experiences he was resourceful enough to beat an entire battalion of his enemies using only a squad of ten. Something only an experienced commander like him self can master.

"Come on then," Kyle ordered as he rose from his point, "We have very little time, let's move it!"

Knowing that on the other side of this place a much fiercer battle is being fought, he realizes that each minute they're wasting they're spending lives…from both sides.

The squad leapt into a sprint towards the gates, with Bonnie just behind, watched carefully by Ron. Quickly taking out its mechanical sentry and exploding their way into the wide corridors the squad found a clear run to the elevator just ahead of them.

Bonnie proved to be useful for them to gain access to the highest level, since she carried the required identification. The entire squad began a very nervous lift inside the spacious compartment.

--------------------------------------

An awe-inspiring explosion lifted high into the clouds. It came so close to where the group stood that the sky all around them now transformed to fire. Had the situation been different they would've all ran to safety, but none of them twitched.

Drakken's menacing laugh tingled down Kim's spine, "It is such a quiet thing to fall they say, but in this case I'm not quite sure!"

It was getting very warm now, the battle is coming to an end, Kim could feel it and Drakken's not going to wait forever. Kim must act now to save the life of her dad...She came so close she's not willing to lose it all now.

Kim took steps back down the slope, further and further till her father was no longer in sight.

"Where are you going?" Drakken yelled, he gripped James' by his collar and dragged him with the gun firmly at his head, "I want you to watch this! I want you to taste the bitterness that I felt!"

Kim ignored his demands. She just kept walking backwards, breathing heavily, trying to put aside all fears.

James' struggled against Drakken's shoving, almost tripping the man, Kim heard his grunts and leapt into a desperate sprint, flipping over the water-boiler and landing a kick into Drakken's exposed stomach.

With a breathless groan, Drakken landed on his back, his gun slipping out of his hand. Without taking a moment to recover, Drakken crawled desperately to his pistol, but Kim somersaulted and landed on the old man's back. He reacted with a backhanded chop against her shin, dropping her face-flat on the ground. The guards ran over to restrain her, but Kim performed an elegant twist, meeting their faces with her spinning feet. One of the dizzy guards accidently fell over the edge of the roof, unnervingly expecting a tragic end at the bottom.

The other met swift kicks from Kim to the stomach, head and then chest, finally she finished the combo with a rapid chop to the back of the neck, instantly paralyzing him. Her eyes then gazed towards Drakken, pointing the pistol in her direction. Grateful for either his bad aim, or her hasty side-wards retreat, Kim put all force she could into her legs, covering the little distance she has to the wall, running and then pushing heavily against it she found herself soaring through the air avoiding random shots from the frustrated pistol bearing scientist. Landing elegantly at the edge of the roof, she was still looking down his gun barrel, but when he pulled the trigger there were no shots left. Grinning wickedly, Kim threw a kick to his hand, sending the fire-arm out of his grip and after throwing a second Kick it fell off the edge. Drakken then savagely grabbed Kim, crying at the top of his lungs he began to push her to the edge, Kim reacted by pushing back, but her light weight proved her efforts to be ineffective.

The two got closer to the edge, Kim pushed desperately but lost balance, Drakken heaved harder, an immoral smile on his face, the eyes of madness widening as he could now see the bottom and the two of them now loomed over it. He grabbed her shirt, shook her violently as she grunted and screamed, frantically trying not to slip, he tried lifting her, but her feet were firmly stuck to the ground. He tried pushing, but she quickly grabbed his arm.

Suddenly, a transport ship appeared from below, it hovered over the fighting duo. Realizing this, the two ran in separate directions. But the transport focused on one target. Its guns activated and fired at the running Kim. She dived behind some debris and took a breath. Grateful the super-hot beams did not hit her.

Drakken stopped running and watched the transport carefully, "Who's that?" he whispered to himself.

He focused at the cockpit and made out a familiar character, he then whispered, "Shego? I thought I fired you…"

James crawled to safety, hiding under a damaged structure.

The guns then fired again, and once more Kim found herself running and dodging. She focused in the direction of Drakken, hoping the pilot would accidently hit him instead. But the pilot was sharp, instead the ship hovered over Drakken before Kim could get there and she instantly changed direction. Had it not been for her swiftness, she wouldn't have been able to zig zag towards Drakken and land a timely boot into his face. Standing over the unfortunate old man the hatch opened above her and she felt a sudden gash across her back.

"Agh!" Kim cried falling to the ground and flipping back on to her feet spotting her attacker, "I've been wondering where you've been, Shego!"

"I have to admit, the logic of the old man is solid." She smiled, "Why should we go down without you suffering first? It's the only thing left on our 'to do' list!"

Kim raised her hands in combat mode, expecting yet another duel with Shego; perhaps her last.

Shego pounced onto Kim like a starving leapord, her hands transformed into green glowing claws, able to rip through flesh and bone leaving only a smoking limb in its place. Kim though, has grown used to this threat, able to block Shego from her wrists while avoiding the green fire. Drakken always enjoyed watching the two of them fight. Their duels would always be the focus of attention in any location. It was inspiring to see, as though the entire world's fate is being determined right here, right now. Like the twins of night and day, each carrying the world's weight on their shoulders exchanging all they've got to destroy the other. It was an epic thing to watch. It was balanced.

The transport could not intervene. The pilot was trying to lock on to Kim without destroying his commander in the process. But Drakken couldn't care less, he wanted Kim to suffer, he wanted her to burn and die for all she has done to him.

"Fire!" yelled Drakken, "I'm ordering you to fire now!"

The pilot could hear him, but he hesitated.

Drakken waved his arms, calling out at the top of his lungs, "Kill them both you fool!"

Kim and Shego heard this and saw a missile appear from the bottom of the ship's wing, locking on to them. They saw Drakken, waving his arms wildly, "Kill them now! Fire!"

Kim alarmingly reacted to the danger. While Shego's attention fell on Drakken and was stunned to hear the cold order he was giving out. Her heart sank, like a knife had jabbed her in the chest, Kim on the other hand moved away from the threat.

The guns roared to life engulfing Shego in a dreadful explosion, ripping her and her surroundings apart. Kim landed on her stomach, covering her head, avoiding the falling debris.

When everything cleared, Drakken stopped wincing and glanced back, hoping to see the corpse of his arch rival, but that was not the case. Kim stood up and Shego was no where in sight.

"N..no." Drakken gasped, he ran over to where Shego was standing the last time he saw her, but there was only a crater and smoke. He turned towards the pilot who stared in shock.

"What have you done…" he whispered coldly, and then cried in rage, "What have you done!"

The transport suddenly exploded into a fireball, as a rocket struck from behind them. The two turned their shocked gazes to a squad of rebels behind them, securing her father.

"Boo-yah!" Ron cheered.

"Ron?" Kim turned around and spotted him with delight standing victoriously with a roughed up crowd of rebels, "Ron you're alive!"

She dashed over and squeezed him tightly, "I thought I lost you…I thought you fell and I'd never see you again!"

"You gave me a shot, Kim!" he smiled as he let go, "It was all I needed! But, I'm sorry for all I made you go through…I'm sorry I…"

"Sssh" silenced Kim as she placed her finger on his mouth, "It wasn't your fault. I knew all along you're a good person Ron!"

Ron smiled as Kim stroked his hair, "Now, I'll be with you in a moment, there's something I have to do."

Kim walked over to Drakken with a sly smile.

"Wait…" he desperately pleaded, taking steps away from her, knowing full well he's limited to where he can run, "I beg of you Kim…I…I'll do anything you want…please…"

"Is that who I think it is?" quizzed Purt as he nudged Faris.

Kyle smiled wickedly, placing his hands on Faris and Purt's shoulders, "I think so boys!"

Kim paced closer to Drakken, remembering all she went through, remembering the sacrifices she made, remembering the friends that were hurt, the suffering of the families, her burning hometown. Oh, there is so much this man has to pay for…and killing him is just too little a price. He must suffer alright.

Drakken reached the edge and fell to his knees, tears forming up, he shook like a leaf, "Please don't…I'm so sorry, don't hurt me please…Oh queen of queens, oh crown of all jewels, I'll do anything…anything!"

Kim laughed.

Suddenly, Kyle's smile began to fade. Faris and Purt's concern became evident, and Ron, who suddenly realized what Kim was thinking ran over to her.

"Kim, what are you doing?"

"Oh, what I should've done a long time ago." She spoke in disgust.

"You think this is funny?" Drakken caught everyone by surprise when his pleading transformed to yelling and cursing, "You think you've won? Oh you didn't win! This is a defeat you hear me!"

"Kim," Ron placed a hand on her shoulder, "listen to me, you can't do this!"

"Huh?" Kim turned to him, seeing the worry on his face, "Ron, if anyone should die today it's him!"

"No , Kim…look what' become of us. We've turned cold. Haven't you noticed that?"

Kim held her hand up to her face and saw the scratches, the marks of dirt…the blood.

"Didn't you notice the patterns Kim?" Ron stepped in front of her, "This all started with killing, and it's going to keep going that way until we realize it when it's too late."

Kim remembered back, to the mission that lead to all this. Inside that strategy room…she saw Ron, cornering all of Drakken's computer operators, ripping them down with the laser sword. She then remembered after that, when they found themselves surrounded by machine guns in the command center, Ron took a bullet to the leg and they needed to go to the hospital. Their mother's were so afraid when they found them drenched in blood.

Kim then remembered how quickly the war began, like a monster that fed on the killing of people. They sparked it. They killed the first soldier.

"Killing Drakken will only make him another dead soldier…" Kim muttered to herself, "You're right, Ron. We have to stop feeding this war."

She looked up at Ron, seeing the anxiety there.

"I already stopped, Kim." He turned and allowed Kim to view the beaten brunette on her knees, weeping her horrors away. Kim gasped and looked back at Ron.

"She may have used me, she may have hurt you, but we do not judge who's life should end or not, Kim."

Kim could feel a fresh anger. A need to lift Bonnie and throw her off the edge once again, it's like an instinct telling her to fulfill that passion. But, just as Ron had said, what would it fulfill? More pain? More suffering?

"When I was controlled Kim, I saw myself hurting you. Beating you, betraying you and even…hating you. I saw a world full of anger and remorse. I couldn't imagine seeing such people ruling the world. They can't. It just won't work. Then, when I fell I finally saw what being the victim is like, I saw everything flashing before me. The way we were before, we never hurt anyone. Everything was so bright, so peaceful. We lived peacefully!"

Ron's eyes teared up, Kim listened intently. She could see now what he was trying to say. For so long, Kim found herself using violence as a means to bring peace and order. So much so, she got used to it. She had forgotten why she resorted to violence in the first place.

"Well," Kim started to say, "Maybe not so peacefully…but it was better than this."

Ron ignored that remark, he was so relieved on the inside that Kim has for once listened to something he had to say, "I actually should thank Bonnie for opening my eyes to this. Who knows where we would be if we kept going this way. So please, Kim, let's not keep doing this. Let's go back to the way we used to be, let's start saving lives…not ending them."

Kim choked back tears; all that emotion she held in for so long began to come out. She nodded slowly and took in Ron's hug.

Kyle, pleased and satisfied with that nodded to Faris and Purt, they rushed over to Drakken and dragged him over to Bonnie.

Ron and Kim exchanged glances, their eyes sinking into each others, Kyle walked over to them and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Well done, captain Possible, I'm convinced our world will be seeing peace and justice once again."

"Thank you Commander," Kim laughed, "I couldn't have done it without you!"

She walked over to the bitter Drakken, now tied up and on his knees facing a pair of gun barrels.

"You know something, Drakken, you're right." Kim spoke, but Drakken showed no reaction, "I can't do anything. I'm just an average girl, with an annoying habit of getting involved and trying to fix things that don't concern me." She stepped back and looked at the now clearing up sky, "But you helped me realize something. If I don't keep up that habit our world might just never see a brighter day again!"

Kim ignored his sniveling and walked over to another prisoner on her knees. Bonnie was sniffling, broken and defeated, "I don't think sorry is going to be enough to let you feel how much pity I have for you now, Bonnie." Kim said, lowering herself down to her, "No matter what you've done, I know you didn't deserve what I did to you, but I did it and I don't think anything I say or do will make up for that."

Bonnie gave Kim a grim stare and then spat in her face "I don't need your pity!"

Kim flinched and stood up, wiping the spit from her face. She shook her head and sighed, but Kim blamed herself more than Bonnie for this. Whatever future is left for her, it's not going to get any brighter soon. Kim turned to see Ron, standing at the edge of the roof, staring at the rising sun, looming over the burning city on the horizon.

"Isn't it funny, Kim?" he said as she came closer to him.

"What?" she asked while leaning into his arm.

"The sun," he answered, "It looks like it's rising from a pool of blood!"

"Ron!" Kim nudged giving him a teasing glare.

"No, I'm serious!" he laughed pointing at it.

Kim watched and noticed the truth behind Ron's words. The fire and smoke created a reddish aura in the sunlight, and as it lifted into the sky the light cleared up, transforming into a spectacular white illumination that made any on-looker wince. But she understood the ironic meaning behind it all and joined in the laughter.

James Possible walked behind the two and placed his hand on their shoulders, Kim glanced back at him, and held her gaze at his warm smile, then instinctively leapt into his arms, holding him tightly, "I thought I lost you forever, dad!"

"Me too, Kimmie," he whispered, "Me too!"

Ron watched father and daughter reunited and couldn't help but get emotional. A while ago, he was thinking about all the suffering he and the family had lived through, now though, a rewarding feeling replaced those thoughts and it convinced him that it was worth it in the end. But as the trio made their way on to a GJ transport and left the fortress they all knew there's still a lot of work ahead of them to replace the physical damage.

--------------------------------------

Kim wondered through the refugee camp and noticed how much it had changed since she left. When it was once a simple group of tents and crates, it is now crowded with people, civilians and military, jammed with vehicles of all kinds and piled with equipment looted from the battle that ensued.

But more than anything, Kim realized the greatest change was the feelings being exchanged between everyone. While before the emotions were always melancholy and angry, now it was time for celebration.

The whole world is celebrating tonight. You could feel it in the air. As Kim walked through she saw soldiers mixing with families, drinking juices together, laughing and dancing. It made it difficult for her to stick with her father and Ron as they maneuvered through the crowd trying to find her mother.

Then a familiar voice came from behind, "Kim!" it was Jim's, "Kim!" and Tim's.

"Over here!" They said, Kim nudged Ron's collar and directed him to look at a crowd of people, military and civilian, standing in a circle around a group of crates piled onto each other, apparently shaped like a podium. Kim's dad rushed over and hugged them, smiling she walked over with Ron, who then gave them a high five and a friendly hug.

Kim got her turn and pecked their cheeks, "Where's mom?"

"Over there!" they replied, pointing behind their dad and wiping their cheeks.

James turned around and found himself overwhelmed with a passionate hug from his joyful wife. She squeezed him tightly he could've sworn he felt his head turn blue. The crowd's attention fell on to the couple's sentimental reunion, evoking everyone to erupt into a methodical, "awww" that embarrassed the group. Then the crowd slowly gave off a round of applause, this time the family all flushed at once. They grouped together and waved a thank you to the people around them, until a bearded man stood on top of the crates.

"Thank you, my friends!" he cried out to the crowd, raising an army and getting their attention, "Thank you for your loyalty, your sacrifice and your bravery!"

The crowd cheered, all raising their arms, cheering and clapping, he continued this time with a louder voice clutching his fists together as he cried out the last word, "Today we beat the tyranny of Drakken's Empire!"

The crowd erupted into a louder roar, this time some music played and laughter was heard as several decided to perform a happy dance.

The man looked down at Kim, when he spotted her just below him, "And we want to give a special thanks to the one responsible for inspiring me, giving us hope and leading the front of the charge," he extended his arm and gestured for her to stand with him, and although she refused, everyone around her pushed her forward, but she nabbed Ron's hand and pulled him up with her, "Kim Possible everyone!"

A thunderous cheer overwhelmed Kim and Ron. While she tried to hold back tears of joy, he found himself almost slipping off the crate, had Kim not grabbed him by the collar he would've definitely found himself in an embarrassing and painful situation.

"Who's he?" James whispered into his wife's ear while pointing at the bearded man.

"Kyle," she answered, "He's the man responsible for letting Kim rescue you."

She turned to face her husband, "James, I want to talk to you about something."

James let out a sigh, "Does it have anything to do with the fact that we shouldn't have grounded our daughter? And tampered with the balance between good and evil?"

His wife cracked a smile and raised her head to look him in the eyes, "Yes, that."

"I've had a long time to think over it all behind bars." He said and looked around at the people facing the podium, praising their heroes, "She is all that isn't she."

"Well," Mrs. Possible began to speak, "there was another thing I wanted to point out that you might've missed, James."

"Yeah?" he turned to look at her, and she directed his attention to the boy beside Kim, "She really couldn't have done it without him. Separating those two was perhaps far worse than grounding them, as I watched them work together, I could really admit now..."

She trailed off as she began to hold back tears, but James finished the sentence for her, "That they're destined to be together?"

She nodded and turned to face the podium where Kim and Ron held hands and waved with their free arms. Ron then grabbed Kim and lifted her on one shoulder as she began to laugh, although she didn't know it, Ron seemed to have trouble lifting her and the crowd laughed along with them.

"Yeah," James at last nodded, "I think so too."

Ron finally lost his balance, and as Kim shrieked, the two fell over the back of the podium and landed in a loud crash. A moment passed and neither of them stood back up.

---------------------------------------------

Ron and Kim, lying on the ground trying to catch their breaths, stared into each others eyes once more. This time, they saw something different. This time there was more than just a friendship. They saw something far more valuable and far more important. Deep within each other's eyes, they knew that what they were looking at now was destiny.

They knew the whole world was waiting for them out there, expecting them to stand up at any moment and declare that they were alright. But there's a whole new revelation down here. A new discovery about each other's feelings is unfolding. And, after everything they've been through, it would be such a shame to let it pass again.

Kim finally caught her breath, "Are you okay?"

Ron's face flushed, he knew he was the one who had dropped them both, he should be asking her if she was alright instead, "Uh, sure-you?"

She smiled and spoke, "Never better!"

"So, I guess we did it, huh?" Ron sat up and extended his arm to help her.

"Yeah, I guess." She accepted his offer and sat up, trying to catch her breath, "you having fun?"

"Oh, absolutely!" he laughed and then bit his lip before he spoke the next sentence, "Why not when I have you around to share it with me?"

She smiled and crushed him with a tight embrace, "Oh Ron, that's so sweet of you to say!"

"I mean it, Kim." She let go and sat on her knees, impressed by how much he has grown in those last few months, "I hope we never have to separate again."

"Well, I mean it too Ron when I say I would never want to be closer to anyone else," she smiled and pulled out something from her pocket.

Ron's eyes widened with enchantment, he couldn't believe what he was looking at, "Rufus!"

It didn't take long for him to snatch the little ball of flesh and squeeze it against his cheek, "Old buddy! Where have you been all this time? I thought I lost you for good!"

Kim watched Rufus' small and happy little head drown into Ron's cheek, inside her a little girl squealed with glee, but she dare not show more than a pleasant smile, "He came on his own to my rescue, without him you and I wouldn't be here now!"

"They're alright!" A loud shout came from above that caught their attention. Kyle had glanced down at them. They barely noticed how long they'd been here. It must be due to how much time they had spent away from each other they're enjoying catching up on it all so much they didn't realize the time that passed. Or perhaps there was something more to it than that?

"Come on you two!" snapped Kyle, gesturing for them to join him on the stage, "Show a smile or something, you're embarrassing me up here!"

Kim and Ron finally joined the party, and the next morning both families went back to Middleton to see what damages were done to their neighborhood.

-------------------------------------------

Almost a year later a new life began. One similar to the way it was before, all the fears that once existed were gone. There was far less crime, and a lot more smiles. There was plenty of sunshine, and very few clouds. There were a lot of friends, and no one was left lonely.

This new life was beautiful. It was as though there was no war before all this. And although the world will never forget the destructive onslaught of Dr. Drakken, they made sure they always remembered the victory that followed it.

For Kim Possible though, there was one fear that remained with her from the time that awful conflict began, and that was the fear of leaving Ron as he went to university.

As she stood at the window of her attic room, she remembered how a week ago he explained to her he'd be leaving early. Due to the excellent grades he got, he earned a very tempting scholarship to an international university in Europe. It was an opportunity he cannot miss, and Kim encouraged him to go for it. The one thing she did not elaborate on during that conversation was how much she didn't want him to go, because she's really going to miss him. She watched as a car pulled over their driveway and a driver greeted her and Ron's fathers.

"Ready to say goodbye?" came her mother's voice from behind. Kim just shook her head, her mouth tried to say yes, but it didn't come out.

Her mother placed a warm hand on her shoulder, "You know he has to, Kim."

Without saying a word, Kim turned rapidly and drowned her cheeks into her mother's housecoat, "I don't want him to go!"

"Come on now Kim!" Her mother smiled, Kim didn't understand what she found so amusing about all this. Perhaps it's her way of trying to soothe her? She didn't know.

A few minutes ago, the two families were sitting having a farewell dinner party for Ron, and things were alright, she was handling it. No big.

But as time went by she began to realize the anxiety of it all. She didn't want to see him leave!

Mrs. Possible took her daughter slowly down the steps, Kim still held in her arms. As they reached to the kitchen, Kim managed to let go and was wiping tears off her cheeks. There the parents of both teens were waiting for Ron's departure. Kim and Ron stood in front of each other, she didn't say anything.

"Well Kim," he said with an anxious tone, "I guess this is goodbye!"

"Yeah," she sniffled, "I guess it is."

"But before I leave," Ron glanced at the crowd gathering around them, "There's something I want to tell…show…tell you!"

Kim gave him an awkward look as she also noticed an audience around them. He placed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little box. Kim's eyes widened and her heart leapt to her throat.

She was about to speak, but choked as Ron landed on one knee and opened it to reveal Rufus holding up a diamond ring to her.

"Oh my God!" Kim's hands rushed to her mouth.

"Yes Kim," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I know its a little cliché but, I think it's appropriate!"

Kim was just speechless, around everyone Ron was proposing to her? This didn't make any sense…unless, "Did you all plan this?"

"We thought you needed something to look forward to before Ron comes back," her father spoke rubbing his own neck as he laughed.

"Well Kim?" Ron shoved the ring closer to her face, "Do you accept?"

Before a second could pass she leapt in to his arms and held him tightly, "Of course I do! I've been waiting all my life for this moment, Ron!"

"Boo-yah!" He cheered as the entire family clapped and laughed.

Before long both families found themselves at the front door waving goodbye to Ron as he departed in the car to the airport. Kim watched as the car disappeared down the road. She thought she would be dreading the long wait she had to make till he had to come back, but now that she's officially his fiancée she's looking forward to the wait, and more so she's looking forward to the day she will see him again.

For at last the world is safe again, and a new life is starting for Kim and Ron as an official couple, but they will not be able to enjoy their new relationship fully together while he's away of course. But Kim didn't mind that, as long as he gets the education he needs. They've been friends since childhood, now they're mates for life. It is a pledge both heroes will live up to, the same way they did as friends.

Kim and Ron were grounded and separated by their parents in fear of their lives, but destiny bonded the two for a lifetime, to benefit the future and safety of the world.

THE END

--------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Hence, my first and longest fanfic is finally complete.

Although Counterstrike came first, it was never really a fanfic.

This is perhaps my most beloved. It's like a little piece of me that grew throughout the most important two years of my life.

Writing this came around the time I left high school and entered university. It's not really a depiction of anything I'm experiencing or experienced in real life, it was though a very important stepping stone for me to practice my writing, to see my potential, to understand how emotions flow into a story and how I can manipulate the reader through expressing those emotions within the characters.

I'm sure many of you would agree as you progress through this story that my techniques have improved over time. I sometimes feel embarrassed when I go over some of the older chapters again!

Now, I would like to express my greatest gratitude to my loyal reviewer who stayed with this story almost from the very beginning and never faltered no matter how long it took me to update. Serious props go to acousta!

Also thanks go out to all the readers of this fanfic, and there are a lot of them! I hope you've benefitted from reading my little epic and I wish you all fruitful and blissful days as you journey through life to find your own destinies!


End file.
